An unusual summer's start
by Pikachu9516
Summary: So after I saw this story called ,, Sweeney Todd goes to school' I decided, that I could change my last summer in a Sweeney Todd involved adventure. Hope you like it :) Sweeney/ OC!
1. A wish came true

It was the last day of school. I was sitting in my seat impatient, waiting for the bell to ring.

,, _**Come on… Only five more minutes till the ultimate adventure.**_'' I thought to myself.

I dreamed that I went to Johnny Depp's movie premiere to try out my luck to meet him. But what I didn't know that the next morning will be much different than any other morning.

,, Ring!'' The bell finally gave the signal, that it's summertime.

I flashed out of the class and through the big door that led to freedom from learning, books, homework, but most of all boring lessons. I walked in to the warm sun.

,, Yup. Summer's coming alright.'' I said to my friend.

,, Say Martha.'' She asked me. ,, What will you do with your old text books?''

,, Well I'm probably going to throw them out. You?''

I noticed a devilish smile growing in her face.

,, I'm going to take them with me on my camping trip with my family.''

,, To remember the horror we went through?'' I guessed.

,, Hell no! I'm going to use them as a burning material.'' She answered.

,, Not a bad idea.'' I said.

,, So we go grab a pizza to go and head to my place for the Johnny Depp movie marathon?'' She made sure she understood the plan.

,, Yup. You got that right.'' We were exited as hell.

And we did have a reason. We are like really big Johnny Depp fans, so that's why we'll have a movie marathon of his greatest films. After we got at her place and watched nearly all movies, we had the grand finale with our favorite movie'' Sweeney Todd:,, The demon barber of Fleet Street.'' I had a wish when Sweeney was singing in a duet with Mrs. Lovett.

,, I would do anything to meet Sweeney Todd for a week… or a day at least.'' I sighed.

,, Hey, you never know maybe it could come true.'' She said while returning with the second bowl of popcorn.

They were singing '' A little priest.'' One of my favorite songs from the movie. We were joking around and filmed a little parody of our own. I was Sweeney and Ann was Mrs. Lovett. We were dancing in a waltz around her big kitchen, when I cornered her next to the fridge and held a butter knife to her throat and gave her my best Sweeney impression and with a killer's face said to her:

,, I'll come again when you'll have Judge on the menu…''

She looked scared and amazed at the same time. She took a slice of cheese from the fridge and handing it to me said:

,, Oh, Mr. Todd please don't kill me! Take this slice of cheese instead.''

,, What type of cheese is it?'' I still held the butter knife to her throat.

,, Alpine.'' She threw a short answer.

,, Hell yeah! I got myself some cheese.'' So I released her and did the '' Cheese happy dance.''

,, I got a slice of cheese. I got a slice of cheese, and guess what type is it?'' I sang still holding the cheese.

I really felt like I needed a piece from the famous pirate in my role too. We started to laugh when we realized that the camera was on during the whole cheese part.

,, Well it's getting late. Got to get home to ma family. Probably there's going to be a cake. I just know it, cause I know my granny too well.''

,, Well see ya tomorrow then?'' She asked while standing in her corridor.

,, Yeah I'll call you as soon as I wake up, so that way I get to sleep properly. Unlike you miss night bird.''

,, I know, I know.'' She nodded.

,, Well gotta run, see ya!'' I ran home.

,, Bye!'' She called after me.

I was right about the cake.

,, I knew it!'' I felt like a boss. But my thought came out.

,, What did you know?'' Mom wanted to know.

,, Um that you guys will be here waiting to celebrate.'' I tried to think of something fast and it worked.

I never thought that earlier today, when I made my wish a shooting star fell right above her house. After the little party I fell in the bed without bothering to change in my pajamas. So I curled up under the covers and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. I woke up the next morning and looked at the time. It was 12:23. For me it was normal, cause I liked to sleep in late. It specially with no school to rush me. I only had a dance practice with my dance team '' O.K.'' But it started only at four. So I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I reached for my phone to call Ann, when my heart almost stopped.

,, Glad you're awake. I was starting to think that you were dead…'' A familiar voice came from my room's doorway.

_**To be continued... **_

_So this was the first chapter. I didn't make up the names, dance team I really am a dancer. :)_

_So yeah, tell me if I **nailed it** or** failed it**... All reviews will be welcome! :) stay tuned for part 2_


	2. The necklaces

I turned my head and froze for a moment to process what I'm seeing. It was Sweeney Todd standing in my room's doorway and cleaning his already clean razor with a smirk on his face when he saw my confused face and slow, careful movements. I have seen the movie so I knew what he was capable of.

,, Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you.'' He grinned as he examined me from head to toes and came closer to me.

I felt uncomfortable about him seeing me in such revealing clothing. My shorts and tank top, that showed black laces of my bra made me blush as I saw his smirk.

,, Am I imagining you?'' I asked quietly.

,, I don't think so.'' He answered raising an eyebrow.

I came closer and asked:,, Can I make sure you really are real?''

He was thinking a quite moment and he nodded. I relaxed a bit.

,, Okay, but put away your razors first. I don't like it when they aren't in the case you know.''

He chuckled and closed the razor and put in the case that was attached to his belt.

,, Okay I'm unarmed now.'' He said.

I slowly came closer and put my palm on his cheek and waited for my hand to go through his cheek and I would wake up, but I felt his pale, cold skin against my warm hand. I was shocked and glad at the same time.

,, So it is you, Sweeney Todd.'' I gasped in a whisper.

,, You know, when you look scared and confused you remind me of an old friend I have. You have the same tone red hair, brown friendly eyes and that scarily precisely pale skin as her.''

,, Her? So it's a woman?'' I was interested.

,, Well yes, but she's back in London. She's my landlady and…'' He explained.

I knew who she was.

,, Your landlady? Is she a baker by any chance?'' I asked pretending that I didn't know who he is talking about.

,, Yes, she is.'' He was surprised I was almost reading his mind.

,, I think I know who she is.'' I smiled like a fox waiting for her pray. ,, It's Mrs. Lovett isn't it?'' I finally said.

,, You know her?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, Of course. I know Anthony, Toby, Joanna, Turpin, Beadle and Lucy as well.'' I counted every character that popped in my head.

,, How do you know all this if I may ask?'' He was suspicious.

,, Oh it's a long story.'' I sighed.

My phone rang and we both looked at my phone. ,, Don't worry, I'll get it.'' I smiled and reached for my phone. ,, Hello?'' I asked.

,, Hi, did I wake you?'' It was Ann.

,, No, no, no I was awake for a while, but you will never guess who is in my room right now.'' I smiled warmly at Sweeney as he raised an eyebrow and came closer to me.

,, I don't know, who?'' Ann wanted to know.

,, Just… Just come here as fast as you can and wear something pretty.'' I grinned as I pressed the red button.

Without saying anything I gave him a gesture and we walked in to the kitchen. ,, You hungry?'' I asked him as he slowly sat down in the white leather chair.

,,Thank you I'm good.'' He answered.

I shrugged and started to make toast. I had a strange feeling that he was watching me. I looked at the toaster and I saw the reflection behind me. He looked amazed, stunned and a bit surprised. I noticed his little grin and chuckled:,, Um, can I help you with something?''

I looked over my shoulder. He quickly looked the other way and acted like nothing happened. ,, No, I'm good.''

,, Okay then, but if you need anything let me know.'' I smiled at him and noticed a little smirk on his face.

So we stood there for a while looking in each other's eyes when I jumped. I forgot about the toaster.

He cut the connection by looking out the window when he asked:,, Who is that?''

I came to the window and looked at the blonde girl that was walking along the street. ,, Um, I'm not quite sure.'' I tried to recognize the girl, when I saw black sneakers she was wearing. ,, It's Ann!'' I was glad to see my best friend.

When we went back at the table we accidentally bumped into each other and with a little,, oof!''

I fell in his arms when our eyes met again. I felt heat coming up to my cheeks as I felt his heartbeat. Felt like I made a complete fool of myself. I was in the arms of a strange man in my house looking to his eyes and desiring to get closer to him. Then heard the doorbell and we turned our looks to the door.

,, She's here.'' I whispered.

He nodded and let me go. He took a seat and tried to forget about what happened a few moments ago.

,, Ann, you made it, come in.'' I smiled as my friend came in.

,, So, who is this mystery guest you have here?''

She tried to make me spill it, but I stood my ground and stayed quiet with a smirk on my face as I said:,, Prepare yourself for what you will see. Just don't freak him out ok?''

She grinned at me as I realized that I gave her a hint that it's a guy.

,, Him, you say?''

,, It's not like _**that**_.'' I chuckled and playfully punched her in the arm.

,, Oh come on! Please tell me who is he. I mean he can't be possible that impor…'' She walked in the kitchen and froze in shock. ,, Is it really him?'' She whispered.

,, It sure is.'' I smiled and went in the kitchen.,, Sweeney, this is my best friend Ann. Ann meet Sweeney Todd.''

I tried to erase the awkward silence in the room.

,, Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Todd.'' She tried to speak in shock.

,, The pleasure is all mine.'' he stood up and kissed her hand. She blushed like a tomato. ,, It really is him.'' She was stunned. ,, But how? And when?'' She was confused.

,, I don't really know either.'' I shook my head.

We went in the living room and asked Sweeney about everything we needed to know. Sadly cause of Ann he almost killed me. It was cause of the question:,, So how did you say goodbye from… Uh… What was his previous name?'' She turned to me.

,, Seriously? We saw the movie yesterday and you don't remember?'' I started to get a bit mad. ,, It was Benjamin. _**Benjamin Barker!**_'' My voice echoed in the room. ,, Sorry about that, Sweeney. I'm just…'' I turned to him and gasped as he was right behind me.

He pressed me against the wall and almost chocked me. ,, Don't ever say that name or I will kill you with my bare hands. Got it?''

He tightened his grip. I tried to answer, but I was busy gasping for air. Ann just sat there frozen in shock and horror.

,, I asked you a question.'' His eyes were full of anger and fury.

Instead of saying anything I weakly nodded. He let me go and I instantly broke on the floor. I was crying a little, desperately gasping for air. He saw me on the floor crying from agony he made me feel. By the look on his face I thought that he realized what he did.

,, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I…''

,, Get out.'' I wheezed.

,, What?'' He was confused.

,, **Get out! Now! I don't want to see your face in my house ever again! People were right all this time. You really are a** _**demon**_!'' I got a second wind from out of nowhere, but I used it to pour my anger over him.

I was sure that my eyes were almost golden. It always happens when I get to angry. My chocolate brown eyes get a golden tone. It makes me look like a vampire though. He stood up and headed for the door. We heard a falling paper and light metal sound. When I went to lock the door I saw an envelope on the floor. I picked it up and it said:,, _To Ann and my host!'' _

,, Host?'' I was confused. Then I realized, that I never told him my name. I opened it and inside there was a note and two necklaces. They were identical purple glass hearts on a golden chain. They were beautiful. I opened the letter and started to read it out loud, so Ann could hear it too.

,, _Dear girls! I wanted to give you this earlier, but I wrote it in a letter for safety or if I left early. These necklaces have a time traveling ability. When you are in contact with them like holding or wearing it if you sing this melody with words you will get to our time in London. I wrote only the melody because I know you will know the lyrics. Good luck! Sweeney Todd.'' _I folded the letter.

,, So where is the melody?'' Ann asked.

I was about to say, that I don't know, when a sheet of paper fell out of the envelope. I picked it up and saw notes. ,, I think that this is the melody.'' I turned to Ann.

We ran to the dining room where in the corner stood my mom's black piano. I flashed in front of it and started to play the first line of the melody. It was very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. So we played it further. That moment something snapped in my brain. I knew what was the melody.

**To be continued...**

So I hope you like this chapter. Ann really took over this chapter. Well the next chapter hopefully be written only by me. :) All reviews will be welcome!


	3. The incident at the table

We took a closer look at the melody and I was right. The song was called '' A barber and his wife.'' So we followed the instructions. We put on our necklaces, closed our eyes, hoped for the best and started to sing:

'' _**there was a barber and his wife.**__**And she was beautiful.**__**A foolish barber and his wife,**__**She was his reason and his life.**__**And she was beautiful**__**and she was virtuous**__**and he was**__** naïve… **__**There was another man who saw,**__**that she was beautiful,**__**A pious vulture of the law,**__**who, with a gesture of**__**His claw.**__**Removed the barber from his plate.**__**Then there was nothing but to wait.**__**And she would fall**__**so soft, so young so lost and, oh, so beautiful.**_ ''

When we opened our eyes, we were standing in a dark alley.

,, It actually worked?'' She was surprised.

,, I guess so. Well at least it's a beautiful and warm night.'' I smiled at her.

I was a total Jinx. It started to rain. I looked at Ann and I saw her face that was a bit mad and staring at me. It looked like she was killing me in her mind.

,, **You had to be a Jinx and say that now?''** She was mad.

,, Sorry.'' I put on an awkward smile and looked around.

I knew that I cheered her up when I said:,, Hey! I know this street! Fleet Street's not far from here!''

I started to run ahead, when I froze. I saw a man running after another man in an alley. I didn't recognize him, but I was sure, that I was pale from horror, when I saw him holding a silver blade, that flashed in the moonlight.

,, It's him.'' I gasped and slowly backed in the shadow to hide.

It would have been successful until I knocked over a trash can.

**,, Who's there?'' **I heard him growl.

I tried to sneak away, but I knew he saw me when I heard:,, **Hey, you! Stop right there!**''

I ran as fast as I could.

I ran past Ann yelling at her:,, **Run! He's after us!''**

She gasped and ran after me.

She ran next to me and said:,, **Well we can't keep running forever. We need a place to hide!''** She was right.

**,, Quick! In here!** '' I pulled her in a dark alley.

We crawled behind some trash cans. We shivered, when we heard him walking past opening and closing his razor in a single swing. When we were sure, that he was gone, we crawled out of the shadows. I looked around for a place to spend the night.

,, Where will we go now?'' I heard Ann's worried voice.

I turned around and looked her in the face and said:,, Fleet Street.''

,, What? Are you mad?! You know he works and lives there!'' She was shocked.

,, Well I have a plan.'' I grinned. ,, Come on.''

We snuck in a yard with now dried clothes. I grabbed a red velvet dress, but Ann got a turquoise blue dress. When we put them on and looked at each other, we were speechless. We looked like real beauties of London. We released our hair that looked curly from the rain. We went around the corner and saw the pie shop full of people.

,, She works so late at night now as well?'' Ann asked me.

,, Well it looks like it.'' I sighed.

We went in the shop and we saw Mrs. Lovett flying around the show in and out with plates full of pies.

,, Hello, dears! Came for a pie?'' I heard her cheerful tweeting.

,, Um no. But we wanted to ask if you have any place for us to stay. And maybe we can repay you by helping with the orders.'' I was scared to death when I heard pacing from the second floor.

,, Well, I think, that you can stay here. And some help would be appreciated.'' She smiled.

,, Oh thank you!'' Ann smiled at her as she smacked the dough with the rolling pin.

,, Toby will show you to your room. Toby!'' She called.

Toby raced in the shop and blushed as he saw us smiling at him.

,, You are so adorable!'' Ann couldn't resist and hugged him.

,, Thank you, ma'am.'' He blushed.

,, Please, call me Ann. And this is my friend, Martha.'' She introduced our selves.

,, Toby, show the girls to their room, okay love?'' Mrs. Lovett asked.

He nodded and went upstairs. It was a little bedroom with beautiful rose wallpaper and wooden floor.

,, It's perfect. Thank you, Toby.'' I smiled at him.

We fell in our beds exhausted from the horror and running, and didn't think of changing in to our own clothes so we fell asleep with the dresses. In the morning we woke up and went downstairs. The breakfast was on the table already. We shivered, when we saw the man sitting in the corner and eating. Yes, it was no one other, but Sweeney Todd himself. He looked at us as our eyes were pinned to the ground. We really tried to avoid eye contact with him, because he could recognize us. We sat down at the opposite side of the table and began to eat without saying or doing anything.

,, Sleep well?'' He asked.

We jumped from his voice and swallowed hard and nodded shyly.

,, Are you always so shy, my _**host?**_'' He grabbed me by the wrist as I gasped and looked in his dark eyes with horror.

,, N- n-no, I'm just…'' I was horrified.

Thank goodness Mrs. Lovett came in the room and saw my free hand's nails almost digging in the table, but my right wrist was in Sweeney's grip. She saw my horrified face.

,, Mr. T! Let go my helper this instant!''

He growled and let go my arm.

,, Sorry drear. I don't know what's got into him. Maybe you just got his fancy…''

She swallowed hard. Sweeney heard this and chocked on his coffee.

,, She's just a child, Mrs. Lovett.'' He explained.

,, A child? Come at me, bro and I'll show you a child!'' My inner animal got loose again. ,, I may be only 14, but I'm no child.''

My eyes got the golden tone again.

,, You! You are the cursed cold one!'' Mrs. Lovett shouted at me as she saw my anger caused golden eyes.

She ran behind the counter and pulled out a very well sharpened wooden stake.

She pointed that thing a few inches from my chest and asked in horror:,, How are you still existing? I thought they were all hunted down and killed.''

,, Wow, wow, wow, I'm _**not **_what you think I am.'' I pushed the stake away from my chest, so I could stand up. ,, Let me just calm down and you'll see.'' I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

After I felt, that I was calm, I opened slowly my eyes again. She saw, that they were chocolate brown again.

,, How? How did you do that? '' She was in shock.

,, It always happens, when I get too angry.'' I explained to her.

She relaxed and put away the stake. ,, So you're not a cold one?'' She made sure.

,, I'm a 100% human.'' I raised my hand and place the other one to my heart.

,, Well don't scare me like that.'' She chuckled. ,, Well, go to your room and change in your uniform's I left you two.'' She pushed us to the staircase.

,, Ok, ok, geez you don't have to be so pushy.'' Ann mumbled.

We really couldn't stand the corsets for these dresses. But we looked pretty attractive thanks to the low V neck.

After we tied our hair in a braid we went down stairs for our white aprons. We blushed as Sweeney walked out of the lobby almost scanning us with a smirk.

,, I feel like a…'' Ann sighed.

,, Yeah me too.'' I put my hand on her shoulder.

,, I just hope, that there won't any men with a dirty mind.'' She gave me a weak smile.

,, Let's just hope for the best.'' I patted her shoulder and walked in the courtyard with a notebook.

I heard a whistling sound behind me and a shout:,, Hey, sweetie! You free tonight? You'll do me a favor for a couple of pounds?''

I turned at the table full of men and said:,, For your information, I'm not a whore. And shut your mouth or I'll do it for you.''

,, Oooh! This one's a feisty one.''

I walked back in the shop and took the plate of pies.

,, Martha, this plate goes to that table in the corner.'' Mrs. Lovett said to me pointing to that table full of dirty minded jerks.

When I placed the plate on the table and forced a smile I said:,, Here are your pies sir. Enjoy.''

I was walking away, when he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me closer to him:,, Listen, doll face. I'll pay you a good price if you let me have some fun with you.''

I tried to break free, when he grabbed me by both hands and almost pulled me on the table. ,, Where you going, beautiful?''

The rest of the guys laughed as I tried to break out of his grip.

I started to lose hope, when I gasped from the voice behind us:.. Unhand this girl this instant.''

He pushed me backwards and I crushed in Sweeney's chest. I was too embarrassed to look him in the face.

,, Sorry.'' I dropped a tear.

He saw the red marks on my wrists and grabbed the guy by the collar and held his razor to his throat:,, If you will ever lay a finger on her, I swear I will slit your pathetic throat like there's no tomorrow.'' And with that he let him go roughly.

,, Let's get out of here.'' He shook from horror.

,, Hey! Where's the money for the pies and ale?'' I shouted.

He mumbled something and dropped the money in my hand. With that they were gone. I turned to Sweeney and saw him by his shop's door.

,, Mr. Todd! '' I started.

He turned his head to me in a blank expression.

,, Thank you for your help.'' I blushed and looked to the ground.

,, Just keep your self out of trouble next time.'' He said and with that he disappeared in his shop.

I went back inside to get more orders. I was exhausted just as much as Ann.

,, My feet are killing me.'' She whined.

,, Well lucky you. I was called a whore. Those guys at the table in the corner grabbed me by my hands see?'' I showed the red marks.

,, Oh my God! What did you do to escape?''

I blushed and said:,, Well Mr. Todd helped me.''

She was shocked:,, Seriously? Sweeney helped you? But he wanted to kill you at the first place.''

I ignored the last part and started to tap on the bed a melody that came in my head. After a moment we both got the same idea about the song. A few moments we bursted in the song. What we didn't know, that Sweeney was behind our door listening to our conversation, when he froze as we started to sing. I started the song and let my heart pour out the feelings from today. Mine and Ann's voice sounded really good together. We had some gigs, where we performed. We really put or emotions in this song. So I started to sing and smile as Ann joined me, but what we didn't know was that there was a secret audience behind the door.

**To be continued...**

So yeah this chapter's closed and I think that this was a really scary chapter for me. I mean the chase, the table incident, the men at the table, but most of all facing Sweeney face to face once again. Tell me what you thought about the ''cold ones'' But I'm telling the truth. My eyes really get golden when I'm really angry. :) Stay tuned for Ch.4


	4. Life saver

_(Where ever I go. Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment.) _

_Italic-me;_ underlined- Ann; _both-both_.

''_Here we are now. Everything is about to change._

We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday.

_A chapter ending, but the stories only just begun. A page is turning for everyone._

_So I'm moving on. Letting go. Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know._

_You'll be with me wherever I go. Wherever I go._

So excited I can barely even catch my breath. We have each other to lean on for the road ahead.

_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams. And I know your heart is with me_.''

We smiled at each other, smiling and remembering the day we first met.

'_'So I'm moving on. Letting go. Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know._

_You'll be with me wherever I go._

_It's time to show the world we've got something to say._

A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away.

_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday. We'll never fade away._

_So I'm moving on. Letting go. Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know._

_You'll be with me._

_So I'm moving on. Letting go. Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know._

_You'll be with me wherever I go._

_Wherever I, wherever I go.''_

,, I miss home.'' Ann quietly said.

I looked at her and smiled:,, You know we can visit then.

,, Okay then. Tomorrow at midnight meet me at the park and we'll go home.''

I laid on the bed:,, Good night, Ann.''

,, You too.'' She whispered and blew out the candle.

The next day it was the same routine: We woke up, had breakfast, changed in our uniforms, served the hungry Londoners, but instead of going to bed we went to the park.

,, Ann? Where are…'' I gasped as I felt man's hands grabbing me.

Before I could scream he blocked my mouth with his hand, while the other hand was wrapped around my waist. He was dragging me in a dark alley. My eyes widened, when I recognized the man. It was the guy, who dragged me on the table and called me a whore.

,, Such a pretty thing like you shouldn't be wondering around so late.'' His evil smile reminded me of the Cheshire's cat.

I whimpered as he explored my body with his hands.

,, Please, don't do this.'' I begged.

I gasped as he pulled out his pocket knife and almost cut my corset open. He kissed my neck roughly and bit it enjoying every whimper of agony and pain he caused. He grinned as he saw my tears flowing down freely from my eyes.

,, Time for some real fun.'' He smashed me in the brick wall and I cried out a scream of pain.

I wanted to scream for help, when he crushed his lips against mine. I tasted blood, when I felt he was moving away from my lips and I saw he was undoing his trousers.

I took the chance and screamed as loud as I could:,, **Help! Please, somebody help!**''

He slapped me and yelled at me:,, **Shut up, you little whore! If you won't give me what I want, then I'll take it myself!**''

He crushed his lips against mine again. I held on to my dress, so he couldn't get it off. Then I felt, that something ripped him away from me. I opened my eyes and I saw a pair of black leather shoes and striped trousers.

I looked up and through the teary fog I saw Sweeney Todd handing me his coat and in a surprisingly sweet voice said to me:,, Here, put this on and I'll handle it from here.''

And with that he turned to the guy, that almost raped me and said with a grin:,, I warned you about the consequences if you'll ever lay a finger on her, didn't I?''

He turned back to me and asked:,, Did he hurt you?''

I nodded and buried my face in his coat, so he couldn't see me cry from shame and horror.

It smelled like cologne and blood. It smelled like him. My life saver. I liked the scent of him. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a strange gurgling sound and a razor being closed. It was over. I knew that he did his promise and slit his throat. Then I felt, that someone picked me up and carried me bridal style. I was afraid, that it's that jerk, but I calmed down when the scent of cologne and blood got stronger. It was Sweeney, who was carrying me back to Fleet Street. I heard a door open and his steps on the shop's floor. He carried me upstairs and I felt my back laying against something soft. I knew that kind of softness anywhere. It was my bed. I don't know what happened after that, but I was in shock, when I pulled the covers away from me. I was in my nightgown. I shivered at the idea, that Sweeney could be the one, who changed my clothes. I tried not to think about that. I turned my gaze at Ann's bed and thank goodness that she was still here. I got downstairs and blushed as Sweeney gave me a smirk and offered me a seat.

I sat down next to him and he asked:,, How are you feeling?''

I answered quietly:,, Good.''

Sweeney looked at me and asked:,, So how did you run into him anyway?''

I swallowed hard and said:,, Well me and Ann were planning to visit our time, but she went to the park earlier, because I had to finish cleaning the tables and dishes. So he sneaked behind me and dragged me in that alley.''

I took a deep breath, to keep me from crying and continued:,, Then he started to explore my body with his hands, he even enjoyed every whimper of pain.''

I lost self-control and laid against his chest, started to cry and apologized to him for no reason:,, I'm so sorry. About everything. I'm just causing problems around here. Even in my own time period I'm in the center of attention by all school guys.''

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him and chuckling said:,, Well I can't argue with the fact, that you are a very beautiful girl. I'm surprised, that you are still resisting the fact, that all the guys are practically throwing themselves at you.''

I looked up to him. ,, Well, not all the guys are throwing themselves at me.''

He raised an eyebrow:,, Really? Who is that strong to hold back?''

I gave him a little smile and said:,, You, Mr. Todd.''

He was surprised a bit by the answer.

He gave me a little smirk and told me:,, Well, that is certainly not true. If it was, then I wouldn't let you soak my clothes in your tears.''

He smiled and played with my red hair curl that was getting in my face.

,, Sorry about that.'' I giggled.

He sighed and smiled as he felt my steady heartbeat. I woke up and I was in my bed again. I looked at the clock and it was only 9:05. How early did I get up? Was it a dream, that Sweeney actually comforted me by putting his arm around my shoulders? Well all I knew was that Mrs. Lovett's opening the shop in an hour. So I got up, dressed in my uniform and went downstairs. I saw Sweeney walking in the shop and I blushed and looked away. In case it wasn't a dream. ,, Good morning.'' He smiled at me.

,, Morning, Mr. Todd.'' I quietly answered.

I froze when he said:,, Please, call me Sweeney.''

He winked and he disappeared in the lobby. I blushed and returned to making the dough for the pies. I realized what just happened so I tried to tell my self, that it's not right, but someone in my head tried to tell me the opposite:,,

(I won't say I'm in love- Meg ''Hercules.'')

_Italic- me_;** Bold- Muses/voice **

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement. I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

**Who'd'ya think you're kidding. He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, I can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. I know how ya feel and who you're thinking of.**

_No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no._

**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh?**

_It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh!_

**You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, I'm not buying. Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling.**  
**Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up? That ya got, got, got it bad.**

_Whoa! No chance, now way. I won't say it, no, no._

**Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love.**

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love._

**You're doin flips read our lips, you're in love.**

_You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case. I won't say it._

**Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love.**

_Oh! At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.''_

**To be continued...**

So this is the end of chapter 4. And in this chapter was my first rape/love scene. So tell me what you think and stay tuned for chapter 5! :)


	5. Sign of gratitude

The rest of the day, I continually kept looking at the barber shop. After a moment, I finally saw, what i was looking for. It was Sweeney, who was looking down to the costumers with hate. His face softened, when he saw me smiling at him as sweet as I usually do. He winked at me and greeted a fat man in his shop for a shave. I blushed and returned to serve the ale and pies. Later that day, I was cutting the onions, when something touched my shoulder and I cut my finger.

,, Bloody hell!'' I cursed and turned around, to see the reason, that scared the living out of me.

It was Sweeney, who was holding a pile of bloody shirts, while he was standing shirtless.

I blushed and tried not to look at him, but he just chuckled and said:,, Um, do you know, if Mrs. Lovett's around? I need her to wash these shirts for me.''

He looked at my bloody hand and sighed:,, Come, let's get that fixed.''

I nodded and slowly followed him to the barber shop. I sat down in the barber's chair and shivered from the idea, that he would accidentally slip and hit the pedal sending me to my death. I jumped a bit as I felt pain, when the gin dripped in my bruise. I hissed in pain, but tightened my jaw and sucked it up.

,, There, that should do it.'' He sighed as he finished bandaging my finger.

,, Martha! I need you in the shop now!'' I heard Mrs. Lovett's yelling.

,, Coming!'' I yelled back. ,, Thank you so much. I got to run, bye!'' I found my courage and kissed him on the cheek and left the shop.

He froze in surprise to process the fact, that I kissed him. I was in my bed, when Ann came in.

,, How was your day?'' She asked me.

,, Good, you?'' I answered.

,, Well not so great. I mixed up a lot of orders. I even spilled some ale on a man.'' She laughed about the man's reaction.

She saw my bandage and frowned:,, What happened to your finger?''

I blushed a little and started to tell her everything, that happened:,, Well I was cutting the onions, when I felt something on my shoulder. I jumped and cut my finger. Turned out, that is was only Sweeney, who needed Mrs. Lovett to wash his bloody shirts. But when I turned around he was shirtless.'' I giggled and so did Ann.

,, Oh my God! Really? So? Was he cute without his shirt?'' She teased.

,, Ann! He's too old for me. You really have a dirty mind, I must say honestly.'' I threw a pillow at her.

,, Oooh! Someone's a little shy to admit, that she's in love.'' She grinned.

I shook my head and laughed. ,, Well that's not all what happened. So when we went to the barber shop he fixed my finger. And I heard Mrs. Lovett yell, that she needs me at the shop, I kissed him on the cheek as the sign of gratitude and ran to help her.''

,, Gratitude? More like love.'' She giggled. ,, When will you admit it, that you like him?'' She asked.

,, I don't like him and you know that.'' I rolled my eyes.

,, Mmhmm... Someone's a little liar.'' She giggled.

,, I'm not. I really don't. He's just a friend and that's it.'' I tried to tell her the truth.

,, Come on. We both know, that's not true.'' She crossed her arms on her chest trying to prove a point.

,, Ok, well maybe he is a bit attractive.'' I blushed a bit.

,, Not believing.'' She tweeted.

,, OK, ok, he's kinda cute.'' I told her again, but I meant it a little.

,, Wrong answer.'' She chuckled. ,, You have one more chance to admit it.''

,, Ok, fine! He's really cute. I love his smile, dark eyes, strong hands and his voice.'' I spilled it and looked at Ann. She gave me a ''Looks like my work here is done.'' face.

,, And you said, that you didn't like him.'' She made me guilty.

,, Well try to explain my dreams. Is it normal, that no matter what I dream about, I dream, that I wake up next to him, seeing his calm face?'' I blushed a little.

,, Well that's a love emergency. You are mad about him. Only those, who are madly in love dream about this.'' She tried to sound like a professional.

,, I guess you really know your stuff.'' I yawned and crawled under the covers.

,, Told ya'.'' She grinned as she blew the candle out.

I Had one of them terrible nightmares. I woke up sweaty, gasping for air. I tried to calm down my breathing and ran my hand through my hair and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. I saw a little light in the shop, but no one was there. I looked for a glass, when someone pressed me against the wall.

,, Please, don't hurt me. I'll give you anything, but please leave me alone.'' I gasped trembling.

,, How about another kiss?'' I heard a whisper in my neck, that made me shiver lightly.

I felt my heart racing from horror and making my breathing go faster as well.

,, W-w-who are you?'' I asked the dark shadow.

,, Your life saver.'' He answered in a whisper and picked me up bridal style revealing my upper thighs a little.

My night gown was only covering my chest and stomach at the moment.

I asked in a whisper:,, Sweeney, were are you taking me in the middle of the night?''

,, To my shop.'' He kissed my neck making me tremble.

,, Why?'' I got worried.

,, You'll see.'' He grinned.

**To be continued...**

Oh, this was a really big cliff- hanger, wasn't it? :) So stay tuned for chapter 6 and all reviews will be welcome! ^_^


	6. A little spark of romance

When we got to the shop, the light was warmly dark. He sat in the chair still holding me. So we looked at each other, when I gasped as he placed his free hand on my thigh.

,, Why are you so jumpy lately?'' He smirked at me.

,, I don't really know. It all started to happen since that night, when…'' I swallowed hard.

,, Oh, I understand now.''

,, Why do you worry about me that much. I mean I yelled at you, and kicked you out.'' I was confused.

,, I don't know.'' He sighed. ,, Are you a witch by any chance?'' He asked me softly.

,, No, why?'' I was a bit surprised by that question.

,, Cause I think, that you have cast a spell on me.'' He kissed my neck with his cold lips making me shiver.

,, Why are your lips so cold?'' I wanted to know.

,, Are they? I guess I've never noticed.'' He shrugged.

,, I mean why don't you fancy Ann? I thought, that you liked blondes.'' I whispered in his neck as I rested my head on his chest.

,, I don't know that either. It's just that something in you makes you so attractive.'' He chuckled as I planted a warm kiss on his neck for a change.

It was cold as well.

,, Are you a vampire?'' I asked seriously.

,, What makes you think that?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, Well, you skin is very pale and cold and you sneak up on me mostly in the dark.'' I remembered the moment in the kitchen.

,, Well, let me disappoint you, but I'm not a vampire.'' He chuckled.

So we turned our gazes out to the big window and looked at the stars.

,, They're beautiful.'' I whispered.

,, True, but not as beautiful as you.'' He said and moved his hand from my thigh to my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

We looked at each other and our lips almost touched. I blushed and gave him a little smile.

,, Mr. T, sorry to bother you, but it's a cold night and I thought you could use a…''

We quickly turned our gazes to the door.

It was the last person I wanted to come in this shop. It was pretty awkward that moment. Me sitting in Sweeney's lap while wearing a peachy pink short nightgown a little above my knees, while his hand was on my shoulder and Mrs. Lovett standing in the door with a blanket, shocked and heartbroken.

I quickly jumped out of his lap and tried to explain:,, Mrs. Lovett, it's not what it looks like, I swear. He didn't do anything wrong and neither did I.''

She looked at me in pain and sadness:,, To me it seems, that you two have a romantic relationship. And Mr. T, you should be in jail for this.''

She glared at him.

,, For what, Mrs. Lovett?'' He was confused.

,, For child abuse.'' She sounded disgusted.

,, What? Mrs. Lovett, there's been a misunderstanding.'' I protested.

,, Oh really? Tell that to the man, that was holding you in his arms while you were dressed in such revealing clothes like a whore.'' She got mad.

,, You take that back or I'll tell the whole London about your little human pies.'' I hissed at her.

,, How do you know that?'' She was shocked.

,, As I once said to Sweeney, I know everything.'' I grinned.

,, Well, Mrs. Lovett now you know our little secret. We love each other and as a wise girl once said, love knows no age.'' He walked to me and put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

,, You heard that from Ann, didn't you?'' I asked him.

,, I sure did. She is quite the expert in these things.'' He was impressed.

,, She sure is.'' I smiled.

Mrs. Lovett didn't know what to say, so she tried to look calm and said:,, Well, I hope that you will be happy. And I won't try to stop you.''

I saw a tear shine in the candlelight.

,, Mrs. Lovett! I didn't mean to steal him from you.'' I ran to her and took her hand.

She ripped it out of mine and said:,, You never mean anything, you just do.''

And with that she left the shop.

,, What have I done?'' I felt tears coming up and a hand wiping them away.

,, Don't worry, my dear. She'll be fine. Just give her some time.'' He hugged my tight and stroked my hair like calming.

,, I feel so guilty now.'' I sniffed.

,, Don't worry about it. Go and try to get some sleep and remember, if the nightmares bug you, you will be welcomed here.'' He kissed the top of my head and walked me to the door.

,, Goodnight.'' He smiled.

,, You too.'' I whispered.

I couldn't fall asleep, cause of the guilt, but by morning, I did it anyway. After I got dressed and managed to tame my hair I went downstairs. When I got downstairs it was all quiet. Then I saw Toby sitting at the table, but he looked worse than ever.

,, Toby, what's wrong?'' I sat down next to him.

,, It's mum. She won't eat, drink, sleep or even talk.''

I saw tears in his eyes and a motherly side that I never knew broke free.

I hugged him tightly and tried to calm him down:,, Hush, Toby. We'll call the doctor, okay?''

He nodded and buried his face in my hair. I felt sorry for the poor lad that he has to see his mother like this.

I remembered about Sweeney and said to Toby:,, I'm just going to bring Mr. Todd his breakfast. Be back in a moment.''

I took the plate and went up the old wooden stairs.

I placed the metal tray on the dresser, when I saw Sweeney sitting in his chair and growling:,, I'm not hungry, Mrs. Lovett.''

I walked behind the chair and kissed his neck:,, So this was a routine?''

,, Martha? I'm sorry about what happened last night.''

I sat in his lap and sighed:,, I don't blame you.''

,, Can I tell you a secret?'' I whispered.

,, I promise I won't tell anybody.'' He said.

,, You are the first and only man that got this close to me.'' I blushed.

,, Really? I guess that's an achievement.'' He grinned.

I giggled, but I remembered something important.

,, I forgot about Toby! The poor lad's looking worse than ever.''

I raised to stand up, when he pulled me back and softly whispered in my ear:,, Don't go. I need you here with me.''

He kissed his way from my neck to my shoulder. A quiet, soft moan escaped my lips.

He smirked and whispered in my neck:,, I love you.''

My heart stopped for a moment. He really said that. I looked in his eyes and for my surprise I saw happiness.

,, I love you too.'' I smiled and noticed that our lips were the exact closeness as last night.

I moved closer to him and stopped when our lips almost touched.

,, Can I?'' I whispered.

,, If you want to.'' He quietly answered.

I kissed him and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his strong hand running through my hair. He wrapped his free hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He almost pulled me on top of him. I remembered about Toby and slowly moved further from him.

,, Um, Sweeney? I really need to go and see, if Toby's fine.'' I said.

,, Can't you stay a little longer?'' He almost acted like a child.

,, I wish I could.'' I frowned. ,, But I promise, that I'll come by tonight.'' I kissed him and left.

I knew that things will never be the same after this kiss. I woke up Ann.

,, Time to get up. We need to open the shop soon.'' I sighed.

,, Do we have to?'' Ann whined under the covers.

,, Yes. And we'll need all the help we can get, cause Mrs. Lovett caught a fever or something like that.'' I lied.

,, Fine.'' She mumbled.

,, I'll be down in the shop.'' I exited the room.

As I was making the dough I didn't hear, that someone came in the shop. I jumped as I saw a man's hand on mine. I slowly looked up.

I was relieved, that it was only Sweeney:,, I missed you.'' He kissed me.

,, I'm sorry, Sweeney, but I'm working now.'' I smiled as he played with a little dough ball.

He walked around the counter and swept me off my feet and sat me on the counter.

,, Sweeney, what are you…''

He didn't let me finish, when he kissed me. I threw my arms around his neck. He was more passionate than the last time, but for some reason I liked it. We got so carried away, that we didn't hear Ann coming downstairs.

,, Martha? Have you seen my apron? I can't find it anywhere.'' She froze as she saw us.

I blushed and jumped off the counter. ,, Um, I think it's in the laundry room.'' I said.

,, Okay, thanks! I'm just going to leave you two, lovebirds alone.'' She grinned at me and left the room.

,, Look what you did.'' I giggled.

Mrs. Lovett came in the shop to get her a cup of coffee, when she saw us. We frowned and moved further from each other. To be honest the first word, that came in my mind when I saw her was ''the walking dead.'' She looked like a zombie. Her hair wasn't looking so good, but what really got me worried was that the shine in her eyes was gone. Sweeney left the room leaving the two of us alone in the shop.

**To be continued...**

So this was the end of chapter 6. :) Tell me what do you think about the little romance spark between Sweeney and me ;) Stay tuned for chapter 7! ^_^


	7. Death's victory

I felt like a criminal. She sat down with a cup of coffee and sat there like a statue.

,, If you could let me explain.'' I quietly sat down in front of her.

,, I already know.'' She grunted.

She sounded like Sweeney, when he was in his moods.

,, Then you know, that it was him, who started it?''

She slowly raised her eyes and looked in mine. ,, Okay then. Tell me your side of the story.''

She took a sip from the cup.

,, Well it all started at the first day I started to work here. One of your costumers thought, that I was a whore, thanks to the low cut necks. He grabbed me by the hands and almost pulled me on the table.'' I shivered as I remembered that day.

,, Impossible.'' She shook her head.

,, Oh really? Want some proof?'' I got a bit mad.

,, I would like to see any proof you have.'' She returned to her coffee.

,, Will this do?'' I pulled up my long sleeves, revealing the red marks on my wrists. Her eyes widened as she saw the marks on my hands.

, I've never seen anything like this.'' She whispered as she looked at them turning my hands in different positions.

,, Then later that day Sweeney saved me from those guys, by threatening to slit their throats if they ever lay a finger on me. I was shocked about what I heard, but it was true. Then the next day, I and Ann wanted to visit our time, to see what we have missed, but there were some changes, that she forgot to tell me. When I got there the leader of the guys sneaked behind me and grabbed me. He pulled me in a dark alley and he…''

I took a deep breath as I felt tears flowing down my cheeks.

,, What happened there?'' She wanted to know, but instead I threw the answer as short as possible.

,, He almost raped me.''

I lost control of myself and let my tears flow freely.

Mrs. Lovett gasped and with a pitiful voice said:,, Oh, you poor thing. What happened, if you said almost?''

,, Mr. Todd heard my helpless screams and found me in that alley with that jerk. He tore him away from me and slit his throat, just like he promised.'' I took a moment to calm myself down from the crying.

,, What do you mean, promised?'' She was confused.

,, Well the first day, when he made the leader let me go, he said, that if he will ever lay a finger on me, he's going to slit his throat, like there's no tomorrow. So he carried me back here and laid me in my bed, but the fact, that I woke up in my nightgown is still a mystery to me.'' I blushed.

,, She giggled weakly:,, Well I'm about to solve it. It was me, who dressed you. When you arrived back, he didn't say anything, but to dress you properly for bed and with that he went upstairs.''

I was relieved, that it wasn't him, but a part of me was disappointed as well.

,, So what happened then?'' She was more alive now.

,, Well I woke up early and went downstairs, where Mr. Todd was sitting and he offered me a seat. He asked about how I ran into him that night, but when I lost it and cried again he hugged me and tried to calm me down. I fell asleep in his arms, but when I woke up again I was back in bed. When I was making the dough he came in and greeted me. I said, good morning to you too, Mr. Todd, but he winked at me and told me to call him Sweeney.'' I blushed like a tomato.

She frowned.

,, So that evening I was cutting the onions like you asked me to, when he sneaked behind me and scared the living out of me and I cut my finger.'' I showed her the bandaged finger.

,, He was asking me if you were around, because he needed clean shirts, but when I turned to face him… He was standing in front of me shirtless.'' I tried not to giggle, but I did anyways.

She raised an eyebrow, making me shut up.

,, Well he saw the finger so he said to follow him to his shop. He fixed it and I kissed him on the cheek for a thank you, but that's how we do it in my time.'' I lied.

After I told her everything, I saw pity in her eyes.

Without saying a word she sat next to me and hugged me tightly and said:,, I am so sorry, that I blamed you for everything. I should be going to hell for this. Especially after what you have been through.''

She dropped warm tears and I hugged her back. ,, I'm sorry too. I should have never let him go this far. I mean it's so hard to resist his charms.'' I blushed.

She smiled weakly:,, Now that's true.''

Sweeney came in the shop and found us hugging and laughing.

,, Is everything okay in here?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, We're fine, Mr. T.'' She smiled.

,, I'm going for a walk with Ann.'' I stretched. Sweeney looked at me worried.

,, Don't worry, I'll be fine.''

We walked out in the warm, but foggy streets. It was nice. We got to the alley, where we arrived from our time period.

,, This brings up memories, huh?'' She sighed.

,, It sure does.'' I smiled. We didn't hear a gang of guys coming our way.

The next thing happened so fast, that I had to blink once.

,, Is it dinner time already?'' The blond guy asked.

I saw his pale skin and inhumane walking. I knew exactly who they were.

,, What do you want, bloodsuckers?'' I hissed at them.

,, You know who we are?'' The blond guy frowned.

,, Well I'm not oblivious, you know.'' I growled.

,, So, guys? Who's going and who's coming?'' He was the leader of the gang for sure.

,, Gee… I don't know, boss. But if I had to choose, then I would take the red one, she's cute.'' A cute brunet said from the corner.

,, Thank you.'' I gave him a flirty smile.

,, Fine, then. We'll take the red one. Bring her here.'' He smirked.

I gasped as I got thrown against his rock hard body.

,, Welcome to the undead.'' He smirked as he crushed his fangs in my throat.

I screamed from agony that spread itself in a flame, which was caused by the venom.

,, Martha! Let her go!'' Ann yelled as she saw me collapsing on the ground.

Ann was brought down on her knees, while she watched though the tears my suffering and slow dieing. I felt, that slowly I was going deeper in the dark of death. I was literally fighting with death face to face, and my life was the prize. We both wanted it, but only one of us could get it and I hoped that it could be me. As seconds passed my memories became blurrier by the second. Some of them vanished, but I tried to keep Sweeney safe. But the fight didn't long last. Death won this fight.

And the last thing I saw was Ann on her knees, crying and mouthing the words:,, Don't leave.''

And I closed my eyes, letting the death take me with her.

**To be continued...**

So this was the end of chapter 7. Wow, I must be honest, that this was some dark stuff. Sorry if it was a bit short. All reviews will be welcomed. And stay tuned for chapter 8! ^_^


	8. A new life's start

,, Martha? Martha, do you hear me?'' I heard a voice in the distance.

I flashed my eyes open and jumped up in a second. I felt so powerful. I looked right and saw a blonde girl sitting in the shadows looking scared to death. I knew that face.

,, Ann?'' I asked and jumped from my crystal clear voice.

,, You're one of them now, am I right?'' She slowly came back in the light.

,, I guess so. I think its better that we get…'' I smelled something beautiful.

Blood. I felt an animal inside me, that got loose and I flashed in the dark streets. I stopped by and saw a drunk man coming out of a pub beaten up and bleeding.

,, Bingo.'' I grinned.

,, Hey there, handsome.'' I flirted with him waiting for the moment to strike.

,, Who? Me? '' He couldn't stand up by himself so he leaned against a wall.

,, This is going to be too easy.'' I thought. ,, Yes, you, silly. What would you say, if we have some fun together.'' I was dieing from laughter in my head.

,, Oh, I like the sound of that.'' He limped closer to me.

When I smiled at him, I didn't realize, that I was revealing my fangs. He froze and gulped.

,, You aren't a human, you're a…''

I lost patience and attacked him. I roughly sank my fangs in his throat and enjoyed how he struggled under my rock hard grip. After I was done I threw the body in one of the trash cans and went back to see Ann. She was still there.

,, Where did you go?'' She was worried and a bit mad.

,, I grabbed a quick bite.'' I smiled at her.

She widened her eyes and stepped back.

,, What?'' I was confused.

,, Y-y-y-your fangs are out.'' She trembled.

,, Oh, bloody hell. I can't control these things.'' I cursed and tightened my jaw.

I felt that they were in place again.

,, Let's get back to Fleet Street, shall we?'' I smiled.

She nodded and followed me. I was having a hard time to resist flashing away on my own, but I made it back.

,, Well have a good night. I'm just going to…''

,, Go and kiss the night away with Mr. Todd?'' She teased.

I hissed at her revealing my fangs and changing my brown eyes to completely golden. She jumped a little. I was impressed by my new scaring tactics.

I knocked on the door and heard:,, Come in.''

I entered the shop and Sweeney was so happy to see me:,, Martha! Where have you been? I starting to get worried about you.''

His voice sounded silky. He reached for my hand, but when our hands touched he quickly took his back.

,, Why are you so cold?'' He frowned.

,,That's what I was coming to talk about.'' I sighed and resisting giving anything away, walked slowly to the bed and sat on the edge.

He walked to me and sat down next to me.

,, What's wrong?'' He took one of my red hair curls and played with it making it harder to not slam him against the wall and let the inner animal express its passionate love for him.

It would kill him.

,, I have changed.'' I quietly said to him.

,, What do you mean by that?'' He looked me in my eyes and I saw, that he didn't find life and delicateness in mine.

,, Well I ran in some guys and…''

He blood was boiling and I felt it.

,, Why can't you be only mine.'' He started to pace across the room brooding.

,, I am yours and you know that.'' I flashed up from the bed without a sound.

Thank heavens he didn't see me doing that.

,, It's just, that I knew their secret and for a punishment they made it mine too.'' I pinned my eyes to the ground.

,, Then what exactly is it?'' He looked devastated.

,, I'll show you, but promise, that you won't tell anyone about this.'' I was serious.

,, Promise.'' He came closer.

,, I really hope, that this won't change anything between us.'' I sighed.

,, Why would it?'' He asked.

,, I'm not sure. Now go over there, stand by the wall. To make it work, try to upset or make me angry.'' I asked.

,, Um, I'm not sure, that I want to hurt you like that.'' He stalled.

,, Trust me. For now it's the only way.'' I smiled a little smile.

I stood at the other side of the room, while he made me remember the night I almost got raped, how he slapped me, yelled at me. I felt it was working, when I lost it and hissed angrily at him revealing my fangs and golden eyes. I flashed in front of him and pinned him to the wall. I realized what I have done. I moved away from him by flashing to the other side of the room.

I leaned against the wall and said:,, I'm so sorry. I just lost self-control there.''

He smirked and came closer to me:,, Oh there's no need to apologize. I actually like this animalistic side of you.'' He pinned me to the wall.

,, But there's only one thing to do now.'' He whispered in my ear.

,, What?'' I got nervous.

He didn't say, but he brushed my hair away from my neck and started to kiss my flawless, marble skin.

,, So much beauty.'' He kissed my neck with more passion.

A soft moan escaped my lips when I felt his hands on my waist.

,, Sweeney. I wouldn't push it. I could hurt you by mistake.'' I tried to pull him away, but it only turned him on.

,, You're teasing me aren't you?'' He whispered in my neck.

I was nearly out of control, when I pushed him lightly back, but to him it was a hard push and he fell in his chair.

I gasped and apologized to him:,, Oh my gosh, Sweeney. I'm so sorry. I tried to warn you, but I couldn't make you…''

He pulled me in the bed and I realized that I was on top of him.

,, I want you.'' He kissed my ice cold lips.

,, Sweeney I can't control myself that well yet.'' I let out a quiet moan, when I felt Sweeney's warm lips on my neck bone.

,, I can't do this, Sweeney.'' I moved away and I was now at the door now.

,, I'll see you in the morning.'' I frowned and left the shop.

I remembered, that vampires don't sleep, so I decided to go and take walk around the city. My mind was replaying the moment in the shop. I tried to forget it, but my mind didn't let me. I reached the docks, when I saw some sailors packing boxes in a ship.

,, Hello there, gents. Can I help you with that?'' I shouted.

,, Oy, how can a pretty thing like you carry these boxes.'' One of them challenged me.

,, Like this.'' I smirked and picked two boxes at once.

,, You have the strength of five men!'' He was too oblivious or drunk to realize, that I'm not human.

,, Well I once worked in a circus, where I grew up with my father, who was the weightlifting king.'' I lied.

,, Oy, I've heard of him!'' One of them laughed.

He was defiantly drunk. I could smell him all the way from here. I helped them at the dock loading and unloading the boxes all night. They weren't a bad company at all. We sat down after a good work and talked till the dawn.

,, Sorry, gents, but I have to go now.'' I saw the sun.

,, I'll se you some other time, soon?''

They nodded:,, Definitely. You were a fun company.''

I waved goodbye and tried to get back to Fleet Street as fast as possible. When I reached it I was relieved, that the chimney was still asleep like the rest of them in Fleet Street.

I went upstairs and entered the shop:,, Good morning, Sweeney. I hope that I'm not disturbing you so early. It's just that I…''

I froze in the door, when I saw Sweeney only in his undergarments.

Surely I came in too early, but now it was too late. ,, Good morning, beautiful.''

He kissed me as he finished tying his robe.

,, Morning, Sweeney.'' I wanted to blush, but I remembered that now I'll never be able to.

Witch was a good thing. Sort of. I usually blushed to show my shyness, but now I was almost emotionless.

,, I'm sorry about last night.'' We both said it at the same time.

,, Why do you need to apologize? I was the one, that couldn't stay away.'' He pinned his gaze to the floor.

,, It's not your fault.'' I walked to him and picked up his chin, making him to look me in the eyes.

,, I promise that when I'm going to be able to control myself. I won't go gently. I kissed him.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear:,, I will be waiting no matter how long it will take, I'm sure it's going to be worth it.''

I hugged him back, when I heard him wheeze:,, But until that day comes, maybe try not to break me.''

I let him go and chuckled:,, Sorry about that.''

When I laughed it sounded like many little bells rang at the same time. He sat down in his chair and gave me a gesture to take a seat. I sat down in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his almost bare chest.

,, I love you.'' He whispered and kissed my cold, marble lips.

,, I love you too.'' I snuggled closer to him.

It was a new life's start for the both of us. And I didn't want it any other way.

**To be continued...**

So yeah this was the end of chapter 8! Wow, two chapters in one day. I'm really proud of myself now. :) So tell me what did you think about this chapter and my new life as a vampire. ;) I think, that Sweeney took the news pretty well, don't ya think? All reviews will be welcome! And stay tuned for chapter 9! ^_^


	9. Saying goodbye

The sun shined in the window and the rays made my skin glisten, but I felt flames on my skin so I jumped off his lap and hid in the shadow.

,, Blasted sun.'' I cursed rubbing my burned hand.

,, Did you forget, that you were a vampire?'' He chuckled.

,, When I'm with you I forget everything.'' I smiled.

He picked me up bridal style and spun around before falling in the bed. I laid next to him looking in his eyes, while he wrapped his strong arms around me.

,, I will love you as long as I live.'' He whispered in my neck.

,, I love you even longer, because now I'm immortal. So I win.'' I kissed him in a victory.

,, Too bad, that we are so different now.'' He sighed.

,, What do you mean?'' I asked while snuggling closer to him.

,, Well I'll grow old and die, while you'll live forever.''

I looked in his eyes and said:,, Well that is sadly the truth, but I have a weakness too.''

,, And what would that be?'' He sounded amused.

,, Wooden stakes.'' I laughed with him.

,, Then we better get rid of the one, which is in Mrs. Lovett's shop.'' He played with my curls like it would be very amusing to him.

Maybe it was, but I would rather be human, to have a beating heart, need for air, emotions and tears. I liked my old life, but most of the memories I can't remember. I was relieved, that I managed to keep all the memories of Sweeney safe.

(Thousand years by Christina Perri.)

_Italic-me_; **_Bold italic- Sweeney_**

_Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid?_

_To fall, but watching you stand alone. All of my doubt. Suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for ' don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more.''_

Sweeney took my pale hand and joined me:

,, _**Time stands still beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything. Take away. What's standing in front of me? Every breath, every hour has come to this.**_''

_,, One step closer._

_I have died everyday Waiting for ' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a Thousand more.''_

,, Sweeney?'' I whispered.

,, Yes?'' He looked me in the eyes.

,, I have an idea that could make us even.'' I swallowed hard.

,, And what would that be?'' He put a curl behind my ear.

,, I… Could make you immortal.'' I felt guilt for bringing this up.

,, Would you like an undead barber for a lover?'' He chuckled.

,, Exactly the same as you are holding an undead pie server in your clutches?'' I sighed.

,, He stroke my cheek and whispered:,, I think we could make it work.''

,, But there's a slight problem.'' I frowned.

,, What?''

,, I don't want you to suffer like I did.'' I hugged him closer, but I tried to not break him.

,, How do you keep yourself so calm, when you're so close to blood?'' He asked me.

That moment my mind was overtaken by the sound of his blood circulating in his veins. It was running like crazy, which made me thirsty. My chest started to heave faster as I heard the blood flowing inside him.

,, Martha? Are you okay?'' I heard his voice.

It sounded worried.

,, I can't do this to you.'' I flashed to the door and didn't notice, that I scratched his arm.

And I still was a total Jinx, so of course blood started to show.

,, What is it?'' He sat up.

,, It's just that your blood smells **so **good.'' I tried to control myself.

,, I need a moment.'' And I ran out the shop.

I found a drunken man sleeping in the alley so I took him as my victim for today. I felt better, but not satisfied. A part of me tried to tell me the person, which had the most delicious blood in all London. I was shocked, when I saw Sweeney offering his blood to me.

,, No! I won't hurt him! I love him!'' I screamed in my mind.

,, Just suck the blood out of him and the thirst will be gone.'' A demonic voice whispered in my head.

,, No!'' I tried to tell myself.

I came to the shop later and found Sweeney in his chair looking worried to death.

,, Sweeney, we need to talk.'' I quietly said standing in the door.

,, What is it?'' He came to the door and took my icy hand.

,, I'm leaving.'' I forced the words come out.

,, What? Leaving? Why? Did I do something wrong?'' He looked me in the eyes.

,, I have to get away from you, because otherwise I could kill you. My mind is crazy after your blood.'' I looked down again.

,, I don't care if you kill me or not. I don't want to lose you.'' He hugged me.

The scent of blood was so strong, but I tried my very best, to not to sink my fangs in his throat.

,, I need to get as far as possible from this place.'' I said stiffly.

,, Even to South Pole?'' he was devastated.

,, If it means you're safe.'' I buried my face in his chest.

,, By dawn I'll probably be gone.'' I looked him in the eyes once more.

,, Don't leave me. Stay. Why does every person I love go away from me?'' He almost cried.

,, I'm just too uncontrollable to stay around you.'' I wiped the first tear I ever saw coming from Sweeney.

,, I… I can't.'' He made the leaving even harder, than it already was.

I kissed him last time and went out in the rain. I went to the dock and went to the shore to get ready for the swim, when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. I turned around and saw Sweeney soaked wet, standing in the rain.

,, Please. Don't.''

I felt so heartbroken, that I couldn't say a word.

I kissed him passionately on the lips and whispered in his ear a weak:,, Goodbye, my love.''

And I jumped in the deep ocean. I knew where I was going. The destination was Amazonian's jungle. I knew that there were camps of refugees, vampires, that ran away, cause of the environment, too many humans knew their secret, or in my case to keep their lover safe from ourselves.

,, If you only knew, Sweeney, that this is for your own safety.'' I thought.

After three days of swimming, I finally reached Vampire Island, were only vampire refugees lived. I was mobbed by the guards.

,, Who are you and what do you want?'' One of them coldly asked me.

,, I've come here to join the refugees. To keep my lover safe.'' I remembered the words:,, Goodbye, my love.''

,, Very well, then. We shall take you to our leaders.'' They pointed to a huge jungle tree, where I saw many tree houses and lights.

I followed them on the ground, while they were jumping from tree to tree. When we reached the big tree, I was amazed by its size.

,, This is amazing.'' I said to them.

,, Our leaders made this camp for vampire refugees.''

When we got to the top of the tree, I was greeted by two dark skinned women.

,, Welcome to Vampire Island. I'm Zafrina and this is my sister Senna and we are the founders of this vampire refugee camp.''

**To be continued...**

****So yeah this was the end of chapter 9! I nearly cried when I over read this chapter. :( But I promise, that chapter 10 or 11 will have a happy ending to this chapter. ( Don't worry, I'm still going to write this story.) I was thinking, that I could stop at chapter 20 something. But until that comes enjoy and stay tuned for chapter 10 ^_^


	10. Good to be back

_4 years later, Amazon._

I was in my room getting ready for the ceremony of entering the adulthood. It was my 18th birthday. The day I'm coming back to London. To try out my luck meeting my loved one eye to eye. I couldn't remember, what he looked like, or what his name was, but I do remember that he loved me even if I was a vampire.

,, Maria.'' I heard Zafrina's voice.

My tribe name was Maria, because Martha was too odd. So I came out of the tree house in the moonlight.

,, Are you ready to face the challenge?'' She asked me.

,, Yes, sister. I've been waiting for this day for four years.'' I smiled.

,, So you have time till sunrise to find and catch the golden jaguar. When you have his coat make yourself a nice outfit only then you will be an official Amazonian woman.'' She said.

,, Good luck.'' I heard Senna's sweet voice.

,, Thank you, Senna, Zafrina. I won't fail you.'' I got in my place for a good running start.

,, Go!'' Zafrina said.

I sprinted across the wooden deck and went in a freefall in the lagoon of immortality. The first time I looked down I was afraid of jumping, but now I'm 18 and I'm wild like a real Amazonian. I sprinted through the jungle until I found the jaguar cave around midnight. I jumped in a tree near the cave and let out a loud hiss, which sounded like a jungle cat, that wasn't here to be reasonable. And few moments later I heard a whole choir of angry jaguars.

,, Come on. You can do it.'' I thought to myself.

I saw a whole army of them, but none of them were golden brown. Until I saw it. But to my shock the animal I had to kill was only a new born. I decided not to kill it, but bring it back to the tree. So I would be succeeded if I didn't get my leg stuck in a branch. So there I was. Hanging in the tree by my foot, while underneath there was an army of angry jaguars.

,, This did not go as planned.'' I grunted.

I heard a cracking sound and I fell in the middle of the jaguars. Thanks to Senna, I learned a jaguar sound, that tricks them and they think that you are one of them. So they backed away and they watched my every move. So I crawled to the new born, but the mother got a bit angry. She relaxed, when I licked the kitten's head. He liked me and started to lean against my legs. So I took the chance and grabbed the kitten and flashed to the Big Tree. I heard them on my heels, but I only picked up the speed.

,, Well done, Maria, but where's the jaguar?'' Zafrina asked raising an eyebrow.

,, Here.'' I opened my bag and picked a little jaguar kitten out of it.

,, That can't be true.'' Zafrina was in shock.

Obviously she was waiting for a beast's skin, but got a new born instead.

,, I may be part Amazonian, but I still can't kill a new born.'' I was ashamed.

,, It's okay, Maria. At least you found it.'' I felt Senna's soothing voice and her hand on my shoulder.

,, Zafrina, she is a true Amazonian vampire. Not a killer, but quick.'' Senna tried to beg for mercy.

,, Very well then. Congratulations, Maria of the Amazonian tribe.'' She smiled.

I kneeled on my knee as she put a jaguar teeth necklace around my neck.

,, Thank you, Zafrina. I was really honored to be in your sisterhood.'' I said.

,, And we were proud as well to see you grow from a little girl to a strong, young woman.'' Senna hugged me.

She was like a mother to me.

,, Now you are free to travel the world. And remember. You will be welcome here anytime.'' Zafrina smiled.

I thanked them and said the last goodbyes to the other refugees. I started to swim and tried to remember, that I need to be more civilized, because this won't be Amazon anymore. This is going to be London. I got to the docks and I changed my wet tiger skin dress to my old red, velvet dress. So as I was walking around the city, I started to have flashbacks. As I was just around the corner I saw a chimney that was very familiar. It was Mrs. Lovett's chimney. I walked around the corner and to my surprise everything still looked the same. I felt a weird feeling, when I saw the barber shop. I came in the pie shop and it all looked the same. And then I saw her. Mrs. Lovett cleaning the tables when a blonde girl around my age came in.

,, Oh, good you're here, Ann. Go and ask Mr. T if he wants anything to eat. But be careful. Since Martha left he's become the same dark aggressive man he once was.''

I walked to the counter:,, Ann? Is it really you?''

She looked at me confused:,, Um yes, I'm Ann. How may I help you?''

I smiled. ,, How about a best friend hug?''

She took a step back. ,, I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person.''

I smiled revealing my fangs:,, Oh really?''

She gasped. ,, Martha? Is it really you? Were have you been these years? I've missed you so much, but Sweeney's doing very poor. He misses you.''

She hugged me.

,, Do you think, that he'll remember me?'' I asked.

,, If he really loves you, he'll know you anywhere.'' She patted my shoulder.

,, Tell Mrs. Lovett I'm back.'' I said before going up the stairs.

,, You got it.'' She ran inside.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

,, Go away.'' I heard a growl.

I came in anyway. I saw him in his chair holding a picture frame. He looked so devastated.

,, I said get…'' He froze in his place. ,, What are you doing here? A woman shouldn't me in a barber shop.''

He sounded broken and lonely.

,, Even if I know the barber so well?'' I went closer. ,, Sweeney, it's me. I'm back.'' I smiled at him.

His jaw nearly dropped. ,, M-m-m-Martha? Is it really you?'' He was speechless.

,, Yeah, come here, you silly man.'' I revealed my fangs and he hugged me tightly and cried.

,, I waited for you for four years. I started to lose hope. I missed you everyday. ''

I held him in my arms as he sobbed. I drew my hand threw his hair and stroke his back calming him.

,, Shh, it's okay now. I'm not going anywhere anymore. I swear.''

And I kissed him like I've never kissed him before. It was desperate at first, but then I started to recognize his passionate kiss.

,, I've never been more happy to see you gain, my pet.'' He pulled me closer to him.

,, Same here.'' I smiled as I buried my face in his chest like the last time we were this close to each other.

,, I'm here. Forever. Loving you till the day I die.'' I kissed his neck making him let out a quiet groan.

,, I've missed you so much, Martha.'' He said as he sat in his lap in the barber chair.

We went in for another kiss, when we heard the door open. It was Ann and Mrs. Lovett. I cleared my throat and went to the door.

,, It's so good to see you again, Mrs. Lovett.'' I said as I hugged her.

,, You too, love.'' She shivered from my icy hug.

,, Come on. Let's go downstairs and celebrate your return.'' She cheered.

,, Sweeney, will you come with us?'' I asked.

,, I'd love to.'' He smiled again as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck.

,, Okay then.'' Mrs. Lovett blushed.

We sat down at the table and I rested my head on Sweeney's shoulder.

,, It's good to be back.'' I sighed happily.

,, It's good to have you back.'' Sweeney put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

,, So, Martha. Where were you all these years?'' Mrs. Lovett asked.

,, I was in a refugee camp in Amazon. Lived there for four years. And my tribe's name is Maria, because it's more Amazonian. I trained my body for any obstacle. I grew up with my tribe sisters, who were the camp's leaders and founders. Their names are Zafrina and Senna. They were like another family to me.''

I smiled as I took a bite out of a fruitcake's slice. I forgot, that I'm a vampire and I forced the piece go down.

,, Um, Mrs. Lovett? I think it's time you know this.'' I started.

,, Martha, don't. She could kill you for this.'' Ann took my cold hand.

,, I'm going to tell her finally. She deserves to know.'' I protested.

,, Sweeney, make sure, that there aren't any weapons around her.'' He nodded.

,, Ann? Destroy the stake.'' She nodded and threw it in the oven.

,, Will anyone explain to me, what is going on here?'' She was confused.

,, It's time you know this too.'' I turned back at her with golden eyes and fangs.

,, You really are a cold one? But you said, that…'' She was scared to death.

,, I did, but two days before I left I got bitten by vampires and Ann was there.''

She looked at Ann as she nodded. ,, I was.''

,, Did you know about this, Mr. T?'' She looked at Sweeney.

,, Yes and this was the reason she left. To keep me safe.'' He sighed.

**To be continued...**

So this was the end of chapter 10! Such upsetting feeling, that the story's coming to an end. :( So like I promised this was the happy ending chapter. All reviews will be welcomed! And stay tuned for part 11. ^_^


	11. Deal or no deal

I went upstairs, when I heard footsteps.

,, Sweeney, nice try, but I can hear you very well now.'' I turned around and I threw my arms around his neck, but when I opened my eyes I froze in shock.

It wasn't Sweeney. It was Judge Turpin.

,, Well are you a pretty woman.'' He grinned.

,, I'm sorry, but I thought you were someone else.''

I backed up, when he grabbed me by my hands and whispered in my ear:,, You look so beautiful in that dress, you know.''

I gasped as he ripped it and smirked:,, Let's see if you are as beautiful without it.''

I kicked him backwards and sent him flying across the street.

**,, Back off, you creep!''** I yelled.

He didn't give up. He yanked my ankle sending me for a fall. I opened my eyes again and I was lying on the stairs feeling a bit dizzy. I was amazed, how Turpin was quick. For an old man like himself of course. I felt something heavy on me, when I saw, that it was the judge.

,, Let's have a little fun, shall we?'' He started to untie my corset as I tried to kick him off again, but the cursed Beadle was holding my arms, so I couldn't move. ,,** No! Get off me, you pervert! My heart belongs to Sweeney!''** I hissed as I tried to bite him.

,, Sweeney? Is it Mr. Todd by any chance?'' He smirked.

,, Yes, so what?'' I got suspicious.

,, Oh nothing. This will make it much more fun.'' He ripped the untied corset off me as I kept fighting back, but I felt like a human again. Helpless, scared, weak. Thank goodness my laziness paid off. I was wearing my tiger skin dress and a pair of puma or jaguar boots. (I don't really know from what animal they came, but are warm and comfy as hell.)

,, An exotic beauty.'' He traced the tiger lines with his finger. ,, Even better.''

I felt, that if Sweeney would see this he would think the wrong thing. I'm not enjoying this at all.

I took all the strength, that was left in me and hissed at him revealing the fangs:,, I'm warning you one last time. Stay away from me.''

,, She's a perfect woman: young, exotic, attractive, feisty, I love it.'' He blocked my mouth with his and I used the method, what Zafrina taught me.

I injected false venom, which paralyzes the victim.

,, You know I thought that your kisses would be less sour.'' He chapped his lips, when he froze up and lost balance, falling down the stairs.

,, My Lord! Are you alright?'' The Beadle forgot about me and ran down to the judge, who was lying like a lump unable to speak.

,**, Sweeney! Sweeney open the door, please! Sweeney! '**' I banged on his door.

He opened the door at the last moment. I wrapped myself around him and opened my eyes. I was clutching on to his legs, while my head was almost the same height with his waist.

,, What happened out there?'' He helped me up and froze looking at me, while I was standing in my tiger skin dress, which was almost revealing my upper thighs a little.

Since the tiger wasn't big enough to make laces for this dress, I left it sleeveless. He smirked and offered me a seat. I looked at him confused.

,, What?'' I didn't have the patience.

,, Nothing. It's just that you really are an exotic wonder to me.'' He came to me and kissed my naked shoulders. ,, Beautiful.'' He kissed my shoulder again. I let out a soft moan.

I felt my body trembling with every kiss.

,, Sweeney? What are you…'' He picked me up and carried to his bed.

He carefully laid me in it like I was made of glass.

,, Wine?'' He offered.

,, Um I'm not usually drinking stuff like this, but I can give it a try.'' I sat up in the bed.

The dress was killing me when I sat in it. But I didn't dare to take it off.

He sat next to me and gave me a glass:,, To us.'' He smiled.

,, To us.'' I quietly said.

The next thing was a blur. Yeah turns out alcohol does _**not **_agree with vampires. I woke up in the same bed, same shop, next to the same man, who got me drunk. (Thanks a lot by the way.) Wait. Man? I woke up next to a man?

,, Oh crap.'' I whispered as I saw both of our clothes scattered on the floor.

I turned to the other side and softened. Sweeney was asleep, like I always have dreamed. He was calm, happy, but I had a bad feeling, that he was as naked as I was.

,, How could I let him get to me this easy?'' I asked myself getting all my clothes.

Well that didn't take long, because I was wearing the tiger skin dress and boots. I sat in the chair watching him in amusement.

,, Morning, sleepy head.'' I kissed his forehead.

He grinned and pulled me on top of him. ,, Morning to you too.'' He smiled at me.

,, How could you do this to me?'' I asked.

,, Do what?'' He was confused a bit.

,, Don't act like you don't know.'' I was mad a bit.

,, You got me drunk so you could get me in bed with you.'' I sat back down in the chair crossing my arms on my chest.

,, Did I?'' He sounded surprised.

,, Take a look around the room.'' I said.

He frowned as he found his every piece of clothing somewhere in the room. ,, Oh. Well I hope, that I didn't hurt you.''

He sat up in the bed.

I looked at him and frowned:,, I'm fine, but I can't say that about you.'' I pointed to his arms, shoulder and even his back was covered in nail marks.

,, See? This is why I held back four years ago. I hurt you.'' I wanted to cry, when he gave me a gesture to come to him.

So I did, but I didn't know what he had in mind. As soon as I was close he pulled me on top of him pressing me down, so I laid flat on his bare chest. He wrapped his hands on my waist and kissed my forehead.

,, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess this dress makes you look…'' He tried to find the right words to describe what he saw.

,, What?'' I looked up to him.

,, I'm going with sexy.'' He whispered in my neck as he kissed my collar bone, moving even further down my chest.

I tried to stop him, but he had a plan all this long. When he reached my breasts, he went too far. I warned him by tracing a light line on his shoulder with my fangs, but it looked like it only made him want me more.

,, I love it when you make yourself hard to get.'' He chuckled.

,, I am hard to get. Only you are devious.'' I grinned as he looked up in my eyes.

,, I love you so much.'' He said to me.

,, I love you too. But now it's my turn.'' I giggled.

I started at his neck slowly moving down to his collar bone to his chest I smirked as he let out a groan.

,, Who's the devil now?'' He asked me refusing the urge to repeat last night's events.

,, Still you.'' I whispered blowing my cold breath on his chest.

,, You're teasing me now for sure.'' He asked me as I traced light lines on his chest with my fangs.

,, What if I am?'' I changed to golden eyes that made me look dangerous.

He kissed me drawing his hand through my red curls. I let him do anything with me, that he desired. And I was almost right. I ended tied up to the chair. He made sure, that I was completely helpless and he started to plant his warm kisses all over my body. I started to enjoy this moment and I threw back my head letting him do with me what he desires. I just hoped that nobody will disturb us. He paid some attention to my breasts. All I could do, being tied up to this chair was to feel pleasure, that he made me feel growing by the minute. After a moment, when he got to the right spot, I let out soft moans once in a while. To be honest I loved how he played with me. He was passionate, but gentle at the same time. He got to the big guns. His razor. The cold metal sliding across my marble skin.

,, Sweeney, you really know how treat a woman.'' I looked at him as he kissed his way from my stomach to my lips.

He slowly untied me, teasing. I couldn't wait to get free, so I could return him a favor. He had a favor just like I guessed, but was way different, than I expected.

He sat in the chair and asked:,, Would you make me one of your kind?'' He pleaded.

,, I don't want to hurt you and suffer like I did.'' I kissed him as I crawled in his lap.

,, Please. I'm begging you. That way we could be together forever.'' He kissed my neck.

,, Okay, fine. But I'm doing this cause you asked for it this time.'' I tied him up, so he couldn't hurt him or me.

I whispered in his ear:,, Ready?''

He nodded:,, Ready.''

I was still sitting in his lap. I kissed him for the last time of his human life and sank my fangs in his neck as soft as I could, but it caused him pain. I sat in the bed and watched as the venom took over his body. I had a hard time watching as he twitched and arched his back once in a while. Then it was over.

**To be continued...**

So yeah this was the end of chapter 11! Wow time flies by fast. So this was a really romantic chapter. The reason I didn't write the love scene was because I was afraid, that I might(would) fail big time. Let's see what will Sweeney as a vampire be like ;) All reviews will be welcomed and stay tune for chapter 12! ^_^


	12. Unexpected guests

I watched him as his skin got paler.

,, Sure hope this works.'' I thought to myself.

I heard the door open and it was Mrs. Lovett, who was bringing up his laundry.

,, Why is he all tied up?'' She asked me.

,, Just wait.'' I didn't look at her still watching Sweeney.

,, What did you to him?'' She came closer to him.

,, Back up. He could hurt you.'' I jumped up.

,, Martha, you didn't do it.'' She gasped as she saw the bite mark on his neck.

,, He asked for it. I couldn't just say no to the love of my life.'' I tried to explain.

,, What am I going to do with two vampires in my house?'' She grabbed her head with her palms.

,, I'm going to teach him how to resist killing your close friends and loved ones. I mean look at me. Four years earlier you would be dead by now.'' She backed back a bit.

I giggled and threw my head to Sweeney as I heard a peep out of him.

,, Hi there. How are you feeling?'' I asked softly.

,, My throat is on fire, but other than that I'm good.'' He blinked to clear his vision.

He wanted to stand up, but he saw his hands tied to the chair.

,, What the…?'' He looked at me.

,, It was for your own safety.'' I sighed untying him.

As soon as he was free, he hugged me:,, Thank you, my pet. Now we can be together.''

,, Forever.'' I kissed him.

His lips were smooth and still familiar. We waited for the sun to set and went out in the streets.

,, I have a little challenge for you.'' I smirked.

,, I'm listening.'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, You and me. Race. To the docks. Loser gets tied to the chair tonight.'' I revealed my fangs in a smile.

,, Deal?'' I handed my palm.

,, You're on.'' He shook it.

We took our starting positions. ,, Ready?''

I looked at the lamp post for a boost up.

,, Set.'' He took a low start.

,, Go!'' We shouted and started to run.

I used the post for a boost up, while Sweeney ran through the streets. I jumped up and landed on a roof. I jumped roof to roof without a sound. I felt like I was in Amazon again. I saw the docks and tasted victory, when Sweeney flashed out of nowhere and ran ahead of me.

,, Oh no you don't.'' I chuckled.

I picked up the speed and flew off the roof and landed in front of him.

,, See you at the chair tonight.'' I laughed.

,, We'll see about that.'' He grinned.

It was a draw.

,, Now what?'' I asked him.

,, Last one back is the loser.'' He smirked.

,, You're on.'' And we flashed back.

I took a shortcut through two tunnels and won the race.

,, Pay up.'' I smirked as I gave him a gesture to take a seat.

,, I can't believe you beat me.'' He was a little shocked.

,, Don't worry, you'll get used to it.'' I grinned.

He pinned me to the wall, looking dangerous, but I giggled and kissed him. He pulled me closer to him while we made it to the chair. While he was untying my corset, I was working on him shirt. Everything went smoothly until I heard footsteps and the smell of alcohol reached my nose.

,, Turpin's back.'' I hissed.

,, Turpin? What makes you think that?'' He rose up and walked behind me.

He put away some hair from my shoulder and planted little kisses that got me off guard.

,, You need to relax a bit.'' He massaged softly my temples.

I really started to relax and I moaned softly, when Turpin came in with his huntsmen.

,, There's the beast.'' He pointed to me.

The hunters hid something behind their backs.

I felt his movements and pushed Sweeney back in his chair yelling:,, Watch out!''

The second I leaned backwards a wooden stake went flying and got stuck in the wall.

,, A wooden stake? Really, Turpin?'' I was mad.

I took off my red, velvet dress and stood in my Amazonian dress and Senna's gifted boots.

,, What are you doing?'' Sweeney was confused.

I ignored him and said to the men:,, You want this?''

I posed and they nodded like one.

I hissed revealed my fangs and golden eyes, growling:,, Then come and get it.''

I attacked the huntsmen, while Sweeney took care of Turpin. I stabbed them with their own weapons. Turpin gave me a sneak attack, which I did not prepare for at all. He pinned me to the wall, but I kissed him, confusing him, while Sweeney slit his throat, spraying his blood all over me. He locked the door and we sent the corpses down the chute. He kissed me and started to lick off the blood my lips, collarbone, and some other places I never felt the blood sprinkle me. I sat in the chair and let out a loud sigh.

,, Well that was horrifying.'' I said to him.

,, Sure was.'' He tried to make me relax.

He massaged my shoulders, but I really relaxed as he massaged my temples. They hurt from so much thinking about the invasion, the blood, the corpses, but I was glad, that Turpin's dead now.

I noticed, that somehow his chest was covered in blood as well so I smirked and said:,, You know the deal is still on, right?''

He sighed and slowly sat down in the chair.I needed a flash and he was all tied up once again. I used the remaining time to clean his chest from the blood. I liked the taste of blood, especially if it was from Sweeney's chest.

,, I don't know, how I would keep living without you.'' He said as I playfully licked the blood of him.

,, I can't imagine the same thing.'' I kissed him.

I untied him and he stretched and fell in the bed with a sigh.

,, I feel tired, but I'm not tired.'' He looked at me.

,, You need a good healing session.'' I said.

,, Come let's go to the most relaxing and exotic place I know.''

He stood up and asked me:,, Where exactly are we going?''

I turned to him and said:,, Amazon.''

We left a letter to Ann and Mrs. Lovett and went to the docks.

,, You have spare clothes?'' I asked.

,, I have them here.'' He picked out a bag.

,, Let's hide it in here.'' I put it in an old electric box, where I hid my dress, when I ran off to Amazon four years ago.

I took off my red velvet dress and put it in the box as well.

,, Try to keep up.'' I giggled as I dived in the ocean.

He grinned and jumped in. After two days we made it to Vampire Island.

,, Tell Zafrina and Senna Maria's back.'' I quickly changed in to an African accent. They nodded and disappeared in the trees. As we got to the Big Tree everyone was already waiting for us.

,, Welcome back, Maria!'' Senna hugged me.

,, It's good to see you again.'' Zafrina jumped down from a branch.

,, Zafrina, I have a favor.'' I spoke like a leader.

,, I'm listening.'' She raised an eyebrow.

,, Who is this?'' She asked seriously.

,, This is Sweeney Todd. My lover.'' I took his hand.

,, So this is the mortal, who was the reason you came here?'' She looked at him.

,, Well, I'm telling you honestly, Maria. He's a bit pale for a human.'' She frowned a bit.

,, Well that's the thing. He's not a mortal anymore.'' I said.

Zafrina looked at me and then at Sweeney. She gave him a gesture to come closer.

,, You, who is your creator?'' Her voice sounded like a thunderstorm.

,, Pardon?'' He didn't understand.

,, The one who created you.'' She raised an eyebrow.

,, I'm his creator.'' I said.

,, You made this newborn?'' She sounded a bit angry.

,, Y-yes, sister.'' I nodded and pinned my gaze to the ground.

,, You know the rules, Maria. You needed to ask permission to your creator first.'' Her eyes colored from brown to red.

,, I don't know who created me or where he is.'' I tried to explain.

,, What do you mean, you don't know?'' She commanded.

,, Well they attacked us in an alley, but it was dark, so I didn't see his face, but I know, that he's blonde.'' I confessed.

,, Well I didn't know, that you knew practically nothing about me, doll face.'' A voice came from the crowd.

I recognized that walk and his hair.

,, You.'' I growled at him.

,, It's all your fault, that I'm undead.'' I yelled at him.

,, Wow, wow, wow, slow it, hot stuff.'' He grinned.

,, Don't call me that, you bastard!'' I hissed at him revealing my fangs and I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up, leaving him dangling above the ground. ,, I swear, that I meant no harm to you.'' He pleaded.

,, Maria, put him down.'' I heard Zafrina's thunder voice.

I mumbled something under my breath and let him go. He fell to the ground looking helpless. I wanted to knock his head off of his shoulders so bad, but I held back.

,, We'll forgive you this time, but next time make an agreement with him to make a new newborn.'' She softened a bit.

,, I'm sorry, Zafrina, that I've done such a crime.'' I bowed and felt like a peasant.

,, Come here.'' Sweeney hugged me, stroking my hair.

,, I'm sorry you had to see that, love.'' I sniffed.

,, It's okay. You tried to protect me that's all. Now let's get inside.'' He kissed me on the lips.

**To be continued...**

So yeah this was the end of chapter 12! I really enjoyed to write this chapter, but I don't know why. :) All reviews will be welcome adn stay tuned for chapter 13. ^_^


	13. Returning to the wild

So later that night we had a feast. I told Senna, that I needed fresh air. But I took a swim in the lagoon of Immortality instead. It really helped to relax. I dived deeper in and found an underwater cave entrance. I swam up it and gasped. It was a beautiful cave with an opening where you could see the moon. I sat in the chair form rock. I saw a clam in the puddle and it was half open. I opened it trying not to harm it and saw a pearl inside. I looked at it and put it carefully back.

I petted it and I heard a little voice:,, Thank you for not taking my pearl.''

I jumped and turned around to find the speaker. I was all alone in the cave except the clam.

,, Did you talk?'' I quietly asked.

,, You can understand me?'' The same voice said.

I nodded.

,, You must have to the gift to communicate with animals. It's a very rare gift.'' It said.

,, So let me get this straight. I can understand any bird, fish, animal or bug?''

,, Only when you make a physical contact like petting.'' It sounded very intelligent.

,, This trip just got creepier.'' I put down the clam.

,, Listen. I'm going to give you the sacred necklace of animal world. That way you can hear us without touching us.''

,, Okay. Where is it?'' I asked.

,, It's hidden in the temple of Ozaid. He was the first vampire, who learned the gift to understand us.'' The clam answered.

,, Where is the temple of Ozaid?'' I asked.

,, On the other side of the mighty Greekadonius. He was the first Greek explorer, who made it down the volcano, but the rope got burned on his way up and he fell in the lava.''

I felt sorry for the guy. I thanked the clam and dived back to the land. I quickly ran to the volcano's top and then I saw it. The temple looked more like a whole ancient city. I knew that I'll need the help I can get. So I went to the jaguar cave. Looked like they remembered me quite well. The kitten ran to me and seemed like he knew me as well. I remembered, what the clam said.

,, You have to make physical contact with us to communicate, or wear the necklace.''

I petted the kitten and said:,, Hi there, little guy. Look, I need your family's help to get the necklace of the animal world, so I can understand all of you.''

The kitten sounded like a five year old. ,, I'm going to try to make them listen, but I think, that they want an apology from you.''

I nodded. ,, Tell them to trust me on this and let me pet them to create the connection.''

The jaguars looked at me suspiciously, but came to me.

After I made the connection I said:,, Listen, I'm so sorry about that kidnapping incident, but it would have been worse, if I had a cold heart, he would be made in a pair of boots or something like that.'' I tried to explain.

They cooled a bit and the grey jaguar said:,, Very well. We forgive you. Now you had a favor?''

I nodded:,, Yes. You see there's a necklace of the animal world hidden in the treasure room in the temple of Ozaid. And I need all the help to get it so I can keep it safe and help my gift.''

The leader of the pack nodded:,, Let's go then.''

We got to the gates of the temple. We flashed through the pathway. We tried to open the door, but it won't open up.

,, Stand back.'' I said and backed up for a good running start.

I ran as fast as I could and kicked the door open in a flying kick. We entered the room and were amazed. It was all from mossy stone, but there were golden accents in the ceiling.

,, This place is amazing.'' I whispered.

There were a lot of rooms to explore, but we got stuck in the main room, because one of the jaguars stepped on a tile, activating booby traps. Arrows started to fly out of chutes in the walls. I dodged the arrows and caught them as fast as I could. I heard a painful roar behind me. I threw around and saw, the kitten's mother injured by the arrows. I flashed to her and tried to keep her alive, but it didn't last long.

,, Take good care of my baby.'' She whispered closing her eyes.

,, Mommy.'' The kitten tried to wake her up, but I hugged him tightly and whispered:,, I'm sorry, but she's… gone.''

I started to cry. The pack looked like they would cry too, but they tried to stay strong. We moved on and finally found the door. There was a riddle and a golden bowl.

,, What's it say?'' I asked.

The leader came forward and read it out loud to us:,, What can kill and reanimate?''

,, God?''

,, Fate?''

,, Death?''

I heard many gestures.

I thought logically and I knew the answer.

,, It's vampire venom!'' I turned around to them.

,, Are you sure?'' He asked me.

,, Positive. I mean the vampire venom kills and reanimates. It kills the mortal body and then it reanimates it making it undead.'' I explained.

I saw the bowl and spitted some drops of the venom in it. The door creaking opened.

,, Told you.'' I shined.

We entered the gigantic room and saw the necklace around the neck of a statue of Ozaid himself.

,, This is it.'' I sighed.

I slowly walked over to it watching my step. We had enough fallen at the main room. I got over to the podium and looked for any signs that it could be a trap. I examined it and saw a tiny wire tied to the necklace.

,, Too predictable.'' I smirked.

,, I need a rock or something heavy.'' I yelled.

They gave me a crown. And I untied the wire and tied it to the crown. Nothing happened. We ran out of the temple as fast as we could and got back to the jaguar cave.

,, Thank you so much for helping me. And I'm sorry about your friend.'' I waved the kitten to follow me.

,, Don't worry. I'll take a good care of him.''

And we headed back to the Big Tree with the necklace.

,, Maria, where were you? You missed the rest of the feast.'' Senna asked.

She saw the kitten and smiled:,, Aw! Aren't you cutest little thing?'' She hugged him and played with him.

,, I met him at the lagoon of Immortality and he just followed me all the way here.'' I said.

,, What is that?'' She asked me.

,, Oh this? Oh, uh I was bored so we made this from the things we found underwater.'' I lied.

,, Well come on. Your friend's already waiting for you.'' She smiled and led me inside.

Sweeney was sitting in the guest room.

I entered the room and smiled:,, Hi, Sweeney. Sorry I was gone for that long. I needed a little walk.''

He kissed me on the cheek and saw a little nose in the doorway.

,, Who is that?'' He grinned.

,, Oh. I met him on my way back and he followed me all the way. I'm thinking to take him home.'' I walked to the door and picked the little kitten up.

,, I'm sorry, that I'm saying this, but are you out of your mind? A jaguar in London? I'm not sure, that it's a good idea.'' He raised an eyebrow.

We both made puppy eyes and I said in a cute little voice:,, Please, can we keep it?''

He gave up and sighed:,, Oh alright. We'll take him to London with us.''

I felt my smile growing bigger:,, Oh thank you, Sweeney. You're the best.'' I kissed him.

It was the time we needed to go back to London. We took a boat this time, so we could get Judy (I thought of that name for the kitten.) dry to London. We stopped at the docks and took our clothes from the box and we looked like ordinary Londoners again. When we got to the shop Mrs. Lovett was already waiting for us.

,, It's a good thing you left a note. I was worried at first before I found the letter.'' She put her hands on her hips and smiled:,, And who is this cute thing? A really strange cat I must say.''

,, Mrs. Lovett, that's not a cat. It's a jaguar.'' I said.

,, Where on Earth you think to keep him?'' She was shocked.

,, In our room. Ann loves pets as much as I do. And his mom died in an accident.'' I hugged him closer.

,, Where is Ann anyway?'' I asked.

That moment a carriage pulled up in front of the shop and Ann stepped out of it dragging a guy around her age with her. Was that…

,, Ann, you didn't.'' I came closer.

,, What? Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean I have to be alone.'' She coolly explained.

,, Well you had to drag Harry Styles here?'' I was mad.

,, You know I'm in love with him.'' She smiled.

,, Great, but where's he going to sleep?'' I raised an eyebrow.

,, In your bed. You don't sleep anymore, so why waste a good bed?'' She answered.

,, Well where am I going to be?'' I asked.

,, You can sleep with Sweeney. You practically share the bed already.'' She smirked.

,, But why did you knock him out?'' I was confused.

,, So he wouldn't resist or run away, duh.'' She looked at me like I was a complete idiot.

,, Well good luck getting him to fall in love with you.'' I chuckled and walked upstairs to the shop with Sweeney.

I heard a lock and I saw the door was locked.

,, Why did you lock the door?'' I asked.

,, So no one would disturb us.'' He smirked and fell in the chair.

I knew what he wanted. So I sat in his lap and we went in for a kiss.

**To be continued...**

The reason I put Harry Styles in this chapter is because Ann is a huge fan. So I did her a favor ( You're welcome Ann :D) Stay tuned for chapter 14


	14. Home again

It was morning again and I was in bed resting my head on Sweeney's chest, while his hands were around my shoulders.

,, Good morning, sleepyhead. Sleep well?'' He kissed me.

,, I don't sleep anymore and neither do you.'' I giggled.

,, Oh, right. Forgot about that.''

He stretched:,, Well we better open the shop soon. We slept in already.''

I sighed and jumped out of the bed. I wanted to change, when I saw Sweeney looking at me like I was the last woman on Earth. But what really got me worried was the lust and desire in eyes.

,, Do you mind?'' I softly asked giving him a hint, that I need some privacy.

,, Oh not at all. I'll be down in the shop.'' He winked and left.

I went downstairs still tying the corset. The bloody straps were slipping out of my hands today.

,, Sweeney, can you tie my corset?'' He tied it while saying something about a special day.

I heard Ann and Harry talking about something. When they came in the shop I scared the living out of them as I pounded the dough with the rolling pin.

,, Oh sorry about that.'' I said.

A foggy cloud of flour went in the air as I dropped the pin, when I remembered about the batch of pies in the oven. I raced down the stairs.

,, What a speed.'' I heard Harry's amazement.

I returned with a plate full of fresh cinnamon rolls, which filled the whole street with the cinnamon scent.

,, Mmm… That smells good.''

Harry slowly reached for one roll, when I grabbed him by the wrist:,, Slow down, sticky fingers. These are for selling.''

Right after I said that some people came in sniffing the air:,, What is that delicious smell?''

,, Just some home made cinnamon rolls.'' I smiled.

,, Are these for sale?'' A woman asked.

,, Why yes they are.'' I placed the rolls on a plate and put them on the counter.

,, I'll take one, please.'' A man said.

,, Same here.''

,, Me too.''

The rolls were gone after twenty minutes.

,, My apologies to bother you, but are you the girl, who made the famous cinnamon rolls?'' I heard a young man's voice.

I turned around and froze. He was a tall, handsome blonde with crystal blue eyes and a warm smile.

,, Y-y-yes, I am the one.'' I felt like his smile put me on a spell.

Then I realized why I felt a weird pinch in my heart. I was in love.

,, Well I would like to see what everybody's been talking about.'' He just made me melt.

,, Oh, where are my manners! I'm Martha, and you are?'' I gave him my hand.

,, Oh, I'm David, the new _Judge _of London.''

I froze in shock. The judge? No! Why did he have to be the new judge? Anyone, but the judge! That moment Sweeney came in the shop and snapped me out of it. I let go of his hand and returned to cinnamon roll making.

,, Hi, Sweeney, anything new today?'' I tried to act natural, but I think that I failed miserably.

,, Good, good, I had a lot of costumers today.'' He sighed as he sat down in the corner.

,, Oh, I almost forgot! Sweeney, I want you to meet David. He's…'' I swallowed hard.

,, The new judge of London.''

He chocked on his gin a little.

,, Are you alright, sir?'' David patted Sweeney's back.

,, I'm fine.'' He coughed last time.

I sneaked down to the bake house to get the last batch of cinnamon rolls. I brought it back up to the shop, when I saw Sweeney pinning David to the wall, while his face was full of hate and anger.

,, Sweeney, let go of him this instant!'' I ran to them and tried to separate his hand from David's neck.

,, What is wrong with you?'' I yelled at him.

,, David, I'm sorry about Sweeney's anger burst out. I don't know why he did that, but…''

,, Oh no need to apologize, I guess I know why he almost chocked me.'' David smiled even after he almost got killed.

,, He's a jealous type is he?'' He quietly asked.

,, I'm sorry what?'' I asked not taking my angry glare from Sweeney.

,, I was just thinking, when I said, that you really are an amazing and beautiful woman he pinned me to the wall.'' He said.

,, I looked him in his crystal clear eyes and asked:,, You really said that?''

,, Of course. And I meant every word of it.'' He nodded.

,, Well I must be going now. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Martha, Mr.…'' He looked at Sweeney questionably.

,, Todd.'' He coldly answered.

,, Well I must go now. Good day.'' He kissed my hand and left.

I waved him goodbye and turned to Sweeney.

,, What were you thinking! He just gave me a compliment! Is that a crime?'' I was angrier than ever.

,, I saw how he looked at you and it wasn't polite.'' He looked away.

,, Polite? You kill people by slitting their throats for crying out loud and you talk about what is or isn't polite? Grrrr!'' I growled and left the shop.

I went to my favorite thinking place, which was the roof of Daisy's pancake and waffle house. The scent of the waffles and pancakes reminded me of home. Home! I just realized that we've been gone for four whole years! I remembered about the dance practice, the dance tournament, the beach party, but most of all my family.

,, I have to get home.'' I whispered.

So I got comfy and began:

,, _**There was a barber and his wife.**__**And she was beautiful.**__**A foolish barber and his wife.**__**She was his reason and his life.**__**And she was beautiful **__**and she was virtuous **__**and he was**__** naïve. **__**There was another man who saw **__**that she was beautiful.**__**A pious vulture of the law **__**who, with a gesture of **__**His**__** claw.**__**Removed the barber from his plate.**__**Then there was nothing but to wait **__**and she would fall.**__**So soft, so young so lost and, oh, so beautiful.**_ ''

I opened my eyes again and I was sitting in my living room again still 14.

,, I'm 14 again?'' I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing my shorts and tank top instead of the puffy, red, velvet dress. I felt like out of place, when I picked up my phone again. I called Ann and believe it or not it started to ring.

,, Hello? Martha? Where are you? We are worried sick.'' I heard Ann.

,, I'm home.'' I sighed.

,, You're where?!'' I heard her shock.

,, I'm back home. I can't stand that mad man anymore.'' I poured my sorrows.

,, What? Why? What happened?'' She asked.

,, I'm not telling you unless you are here with me.'' I whined.

,, Okay, hold on. I'm on my way.'' I heard her voice and then repeating beeps.

I heard footsteps in the living room. I opened the door and Ann was standing in front of me still 14 like me.

,, You look so young!'' She said.

,, You too.'' I smiled.

We hugged and sat down in the kitchen.

,, Well I was making the famous cinnamon rolls, when I heard a young man's voice asking if I was the famous cinnamon roll maker, but when I turned around I saw, that he was a total hot guy. He said that the reason Sweeney pinned him to the wall was when he said to him that I'm a beautiful and amazing woman.'' I felt the long missed heat of blushing on my cheeks.

,, Aw! So romantic!'' She tweeted.

,, Yeah. He even kissed my hand. But I'm afraid, that he won't live long.'' I played with my curl.

,, Why? You will kiss him to death?'' She smirked.

,, No, he's the new judge.'' I sighed.

,, Judge?! Oh no! Sweeney's going to kill him.''

Ann walked to the window and sighed:,, Well at least the summer's still young and we might have a shot to fall in love.''

I nodded and stood up:,, Come on. We are going to be late for practice.''

We choreographed the dance form our choice. It was the flirty kind. We found the perfect music and started to learn the moves from the clip. As we stood in front of the mirror we whipped our hair and I saw the man I didn't want to see. Starring in the window. I froze in shock and horror.

,, Martha? Are you okay?''

I jumped as Ann placed a hand on my shoulder. I hugged her and started to sob.

,, I saw him. He won't leave me alone. He's after me.''

Ann gasped when she realized who the '' Him'' was.

,, Come here. I'll stay at your place or you can stay at mine for a few days. Maybe he'll give up.''

I shook my head:,, No. He never gives up. Never forgets. Never forgives.'' I said quietly.

We went home in a fast step. We didn't want to run into him. We luckily made it home. We fell asleep at midnight. I woke up by a song, which came from the outside. I walked out on the balcony and looked for the singer. There was no one there. I looked the last time and I saw a dark shadow walking in the moonlight. I felt cold tears flowing down my cheeks as I saw who it was.

**To be continued...**

So yeah this was the end of chapter... 14! Wow, there are so many chapter, that I lost count. ^_^ All reviews will be welcomed and tell me what you think of Stalker Sweeney ;) Stay tuned for chapter 15 ^_^


	15. Troublemakers

It was Sweeney, who was looking devastated, because I left.

,, What do you want?'' I asked coldly.

,, I want you back.'' He softly said.

I shook my head:,, No. I'm done with this.''

I felt cold tears dripping on my arms.

,, Don't cry. You look even more beautiful, when you smile.''

I felt a giggle escape my lips.

,, There's the smiling beauty.'' He smiled.

,, I'm still staying.'' I sighed.

,, Then I'm coming to you.'' He disappeared in the shadows again.

He showed up again, but this time he had ladders.

,, What are you doing?'' I whispered.

,, Climbing to my angel in heaven.'' He reached my balcony.

We looked at each other, but when he went for a kiss he fell backwards with the ladder and landed in a big bush.

,, Sweeney!'' I gasped.

I ran downstairs and tried to pull him out of there. I managed to pull him out, but he looked a bit shocked from the fall.

,, Oh my gosh, Sweeney, are you alright?'' I looked down at him.

,, I am now.'' He gave me a weak smile as he rested his head in my lap.

I chuckled as I pulled out leaves and little sticks out of his hair.

,, You're barking mad, Sweeney.'' I looked him in the eyes.

,, People do crazy things, when they're in love.'' He smiled.

At that moment I understood, that all this long he was the one. I giggled and kissed him. He pulled me closer to him like I would disappear again.

,, I love you.'' He whispered.

,, I love you too.'' I helped him up.

,, Ouch!'' He yelped and sat back down.

,, What is it?'' I sat next to him.

,, My leg really hurts.'' He was holding on to his right leg.

,, Let's get you upstairs.'' I said.

He hissed in pain as I pulled him up. We tried to get up as quiet as possible. When we made it to my room I laid him in my bed.

,, Thanks.'' He sighed quietly.

I sat next to him and since I was mortal again I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning and I was in his arms just like the last time. I looked at him and smiled. His face was calm and happy. He slowly opened his eyes.

,, Good morning, how are you feeling?'' I softly asked.

,, Much better, because you are here with me.''

Ann woke up and saw Sweeney in my bed.

,, Um what is he doing here?'' She was confused.

,, We are back together.'' I smiled at her.

,, Great, that you worked it out.'' She smiled and yawning turned to the other side and fell asleep again.

,, I'll make us some breakfast.''

I raised up, when Sweeney took my hand:,, Stay here with me.''

I shook my head and giggled:,, I'm not letting you starve to death.''

I tried to pull away, but he pulled me on top of him and kissed me:,, Fine, but hurry back.''

I nodded and left the room. I returned with a plate of omelet and coffee. I saw, that Sweeney was asleep again. I smiled and put his breakfast on the nightstand. I Changed in a purple dress and put my hair in a ponytail. I heard a groan of pain from my room. When I walked in I saw Sweeney sitting in the bed still holding his hurt leg.

,, You look amazing, Martha.'' He smiled.

,, Thanks, but you look like you should be living in the hospital.'' I sat down next to him.

,, I know. But at least you're with me.'' He kissed my forehead.

Suddenly I poured my heart out to him:,, I'm sorry, that I ran away. It's just that I got so mad at you, so I couldn't think of nothing else. I hope that you can forgive me. I…''

He kissed me making me shut up. I drew my hand through his hair as he pulled me closer to him by my waist. I knew, that my mom could be home any minute, but for some reason I didn't care about that. I felt his cold hands on my skin even through my dress. He slowly moved his one hand from my waist to my thigh. I gasped as his cold hand met my warm skin. He just smirked and pulled me closer to him, when I had a flashback of the lust and desire in his dark, mysterious eyes. I fell in his trap again. I couldn't even blink, when I saw him leaning over me and his leg looked better than ever.

,, What are you doing?'' I asked as he was undoing his shirt.

,, Giving you your surprise.'' He smirked.

,, What surprise?'' I was confused.

,, Well before we do anything come with me.'' He took me outside to the balcony.

He pointed to the clouds and said to read them.

I tried to read them and froze as I read the clouds:,, _Will you marry me?_''

I looked back at Sweeney, but he was already kneeling on his knee and pulling out a box with a silver ring with a little crystal in the middle.

,, Martha, will you be mine?'' He softly asked.

,, I… I don't know what to say. This is so sudden.'' I was shocked.

,, All I want to know is if you would like to be my lovely wife.'' He smiled.

,, I… I do.'' I nodded and hugged him, while fighting back the tears.

,, I loved you as my lover, but now I will proudly call you my wife.'' He kissed my neck.

,, And I will be glad to call you my husband.'' I giggled as I felt his cold breath on my neck.

I frowned for a minute and he saw that.

,, What's wrong?'' He put a curl behind my ear.

,, I can't marry you.'' I said.

,, Why not?'' He frowned.

,, Well I'm only 14, my parents think, that you're only a friend, my dad will kill you if he knows about this and I have a little date tomorrow.'' I sighed.

,, A date, huh?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, Well he's a good friend of mine and he invited me to a beach party and I couldn't say no to the coolest guy in school.'' I blushed like a tomato.

I heard the doorbell and gasped:,, Mom's home.''

I jumped out of the bed. I straightened my dress and went to help mom with the groceries.

,, How's your friend doing?'' She asked.

,, Good. He's sleeping a lot though. I'm just worried, that he might be seriously injured.'' I blushed as I remembered the moment before she came home.

,, You worry too much. I'm sorry that I'm saying this, but he looks like that crazy killer hairdresser from that movie we watched last week. Was it Johnny Depp starring in it?''

I swallowed hard and tried to make my voice less trembling.

,, What? Don't be silly. And he was a barber, not a hairdresser.'' I looked out the window.

,, It's time you know this.'' I sighed.

,, Know what?'' She asked.

,, Just come with me.'' I walked in my room and thankfully Sweeney was awake.

,, Sweeney, I think, that she has to know about this.'' I sighed.

,, Which one?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, The time.'' I gave him a look.

,, Oh. Well, then.'' He rose up and stood in front of us.

,, I thought that he was injured.'' She sounded worried.

,, Mom, you'll have to trust me on this one.'' I took her hand.

,, The necklace.'' He said.

,, Oh thanks.'' He put it on for me.

,, Ready?'' I looked at him.

,, As ready as you are.'' He nodded.

I closed my eyes and Sweeney joined me:,, _**There**__** was a barber and his wife.**__**And she was beautiful.**__**A foolish barber and his wife.**__**She was his reason and his life.**__**And she was beautiful **__**and she was virtuous **__**and he was**__** naïve. **__**There was another man who saw **__**that she was beautiful.**__**A pious vulture of the law **__**who, with a gesture of **__**His**__** claw.**__**Removed the barber from his plate.**__**Then there was nothing but to wait **__**and she would fall.**__**So soft, so young so lost and, oh, so beautiful.**_ ''

When we opened our eyes, we were on the roof of Daisy's pancake and waffle house. Where I left the time.

,, Martha, why are we on the roof? And what happened to you?'' She widened her eyes.

,, I've been living here for four years.'' I smiled.

,, Great, but how are we going to get down from here?'' She crossed her arms on her chest.

,, Leave that to me.'' I picked her up and jumped off the roof.

She was shocked as we landed like a feather.

,, How did we survive that?'' She was pale from horror.

,, No time to explain. We have to get to Fleet Street ASAP.'' I dragged her through the crowded streets.

We finally reached the shop and Sweeney was already waiting for us just like Mrs. Lovett.

,, Thank goodness you made it.'' He hugged me and almost kissed me, but I escaped it.

,, Mrs. Lovett! We're back.'' I said.

,, Oh, Martha, you made it. Um, who is this?'' She looked at my mom.

,, Oh, right. Mrs. Lovett, this is my mom. Mom, this is Mrs. Lovett.'' I smiled.

,, Pleasure meeting you, dear.'' Mrs. Lovett shook my mom's hand.

,, You too.'' She relaxed.

,, As you see she was in good hands all this time.'' Mrs. Lovett smiled leading her in the lobby, to find her a dress, so she would blend in with us. So Sweeney and I were alone.

,, You did the right thing, Martha. She deserved to know.'' He hugged me closer to him.

,, But what will she do, when we tell her about the engagement?'' I sniffed and he kissed the top of my head.

,, Don't worry. We'll do it when she's more used to this or we could do the proposing again, but this time in front of her.'' He made a suggestion.

,, Okay, deal.'' I kissed him, when mom came in the shop dressed as a Londoner like the rest of us.

She was in shock, when she saw us kissing.

**To be continued...**

Ooooooh! This was a little cliff hanger wasn't it? ;) Well anyways there you have it, chapter 15. All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 16 ^_^


	16. She needed to know this

,, What on Earth is going on here?'' I heard her voice.

,, Uh, it's not what it looks like I swear.'' I ripped away from Sweeney's arms.

,, Oh really? To me it seems, that your '' friend'' appears to be something more. It's sick, because you're only 14.'' She was almost crying in shame.

,, Mom, I already told you, that it's not what you think. I may be 14 back home, but I'm 18 here. I'm an adult and I make my own decisions.'' I sounded like a leader, which reminded me of Zafrina and Senna back in Amazon.

,, We're going home. Now. And you will be grounded and wait till your father hears about this.'' She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged out of the shop, but since I was a vampire here I was stronger.

,, No! I'm staying and you are not the boss of me here!'' I hissed at her revealing my fangs and golden eyes.

She jumped back and let go of my arm looking at me trying to process, that this monster in front of her is her little girl.

,, What did they do to you?'' She quietly asked still looking at me with her widened eyes.

,, They attacked me in a dark alley, but Ann's fine. They took me, because it's so hard to find a natural redhead vampire.'' I weakly smiled.

,, Ann knows about this too?'' She was even more stroked with shock.

,, Yeah. She's been living here with me. And she's with Harry. You know from One Direction.'' I explained.

,, I'm speechless.'' She almost cried again.

,, Oh, don't cry.'' I hugged her.

,, I'm just not used to see you so… All grown up.'' She sniffed in my shoulder.

,, Well, there's one more thing you should know.'' I sighed as I stroke her back.

,, What?'' She moved away to look me in the eyes.

,, Sweeney and I are engaged.''

I sighed and closed my eyes waiting for a moral or yell, but I got a hug and a quiet '' I'm so proud of you.''

I felt warm tears pouring across my cheeks and I whispered:,, I want you to be here for the wedding.''

She looked at me and nodded:,, I'll be here. I promise.''

I smiled and hugged her. We headed back inside, where Sweeney was almost hiding in the corner, when he saw my mom coming in.

To his surprise she patted him on shoulder and smiled warmly:,, You better take a good care of her or I'll hunt you down and make you suffer.''

He shivered at the last part. I chuckled quietly as I saw Sweeney's face.

,, She's not mad?'' He walked slowly not taking his eyes off my mom, like she would give him a sneak attack.

,, No. And she's going to be for the wedding too.'' I took his hand.

,, Really?'' He looked in my eyes.

I nodded.

He picked me up bridal style and spun around singing:,, Martha, darling, how I'll live these years I'll never know.''

I giggled and sang back:,, Soon, Mr. Todd, soon, Mr. Todd, soon you will see.''

Mrs. Lovett put her hand on my mom's shoulder and sighed smiling:,, You see, dear. They are happy together. And if she's happy…''

,, I'm happy.'' She sighed from happiness.

Sweeney almost dropped me getting dizzy. We fell in the chair laughing like little kids.

,, I love you.'' Sweeney said.

,, I love even more.'' I kissed him on the cheek.

,, No, I'm pretty sure, that I love you more.'' He challenged me and I accepted it.

,, No, I love you more than you love me.'' I stuck my tongue out at him.

,, No I love you more than you love me.'' He kissed my neck.

I giggled and said with a victory:,, I love you starting from this year to 2013.''

He ran out of come backs. I won.

,, Looks like I win again.'' A victory smile played on my face.

,, Yep. I'm no match for you deviousness.'' He sighed.

,, But there's a prize for second place.'' I smirked.

,, Like?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, A kiss from the winner.'' I smirked and kissed him on the lips.

,, On second thought, maybe second place isn't that bad.''

I chuckled and rested my head against his chest.

,, Martha, we need you on the lunch rush.'' I heard Mrs. Lovett shouting from the living room.

,, Coming!'' I cheerfully answered.

,, I'll see you later.'' I gave him a quick kiss.

I smiled at my mom and went to change in the uniform. I had a feeling, that I wasn't such a good idea leaving Sweeney alone with my mom. Knowing, that he might say something that might make her change her mind. I came back to the shop and saw my mom sitting in front of Sweeney looking interested in whatever Sweeney was talking about. I quietly flipped the ''closed'' sign to ''open.'' After five minutes the first bunch of customers came in. I practically flew from one table to the next. Mrs. Lovett was making the pies as fast as her body allowed her. Toby was on his fasted as well, taking the orders and serving ale.

,, Toby, throw the old woman out!'' I jumped as I heard Mrs. Lovett's yelling.

I looked at the poor woman and she looked quite familiar.

,, Lucy.'' I gasped in a whisper.

,, You know her too?'' I jumped as I heard Mrs. Lovett behind me.

I weakly nodded.

,, Don't let her close to Mr. T or it will be over for both of us if they recognize each other.'' And with that she was gone.

I looked up to the barber shop and in that moment Sweeney walked out wiping his razor. Our eyes found each other and locked a strong connection. I tried to look away, but his dark eyes got me under a spell. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I threw around and saw Lucy.

,, Could you spare some alms for a miserable woman?'' She stretched out a shaky palm.

I swallowed hard and quietly said:,, I will if you answer me some questions.''

She looked scared, but agreed.

,, Is your name… Lucy by any chance?'' I quietly asked.

,, **No! That's not my name, that silly nit's dead along with her child.**'' She started to shake.

,, Ok, but am I right, that you had a husband named Benjamin?'' I took her shaky hand in mine.

,, Oh, that poor man was sent far away and he got hanged there.'' She shook her head.

,, He was quite handsome, but what would I know from love. I sell my body to any man, who walks by.'' She sighed.

,, Come on, Lucy, I know you're still in there. Please come to your senses.'' I said almost begging.

,, **No! I told you that's not my name!**'' She struggled from my grip, but I hugged her closer and wrinkled my nose a bit by the stench.

,, Please, Lucy or whatever your name is now. Ben's alive. You see that man up there? He's…'' I realized what I was doing.

,, A good friend of him.'' I forced the words out of my mouth.

,, He knows that dead man?'' She looked at Sweeney with fear.

,, I'm telling you one more time, Ben's alive, but he just isn't locatable right now. The poor man's is probably wandering in these streets somewhere. Trying to find his loving wife, you, Lucy, you.'' I almost cried.

,, Benjamin's alive? Looking for his… me?'' She started to sound less crazy.

,, Oh, thank you so much stranger. You are an angel living with demons and witches.'' She hugged me.

,, Your welcome… Lucy.'' I smiled back at her and dropped some alms in her palm:,, Go get yourself a nice meal.''

She brightened and looked so beautiful:,, Oh, thank you, miss, thank you!'' And she scurried off.

,, Who was she?'' I jumped as I heard Sweeney's voice behind me.

,, Oh, you know. Just a poor beggar, that looked like she hadn't seen any food in weeks. I felt bad for her and gave her alms.'' I looked him in the eyes.

I turned away as I heard Mrs. Lovett's yell and a crashing sound. I ran in the shop and saw her sitting on the floor while the plate's content was all over the floor. There were some pies, broken glass, ale mixed with gin and blood. Blood? I saw Mrs. Lovett hiding her palm, but I took it and saw glass in it and blood. Lots of it. I tried to control myself and took her to the bathroom to fix it and asked Sweeney to clean up the mess. I pulled the bloody glass out of her palm and asked what happened.

,, Well I was walking out the shop, when I tripped and everything from the plate got al over the place.'' She blushed by her clumsiness.

,, Well that should do it. And try to be more careful next time, Mrs. Lovett.''

I had a flash back from the first day I arrived here. Sweeney told me the same, when those jerks pulled me on the table. That's when I fell in love, but didn't know that. I walked back to the shop and saw Sweeney looking squeamish as he wiped the blood.

,, Don't worry. I'll clean that up.'' I took the wet rag, which smelled like alcohol and blood.

I wiped it up and Sweeney asked with amusement:,, How do resist the smell so easily?''

I shrugged:,, Years of practice.''

**To be continued...**

****So yeah, this was chapter 16! Wow, almost the end of the story. And Lucy showed up in the ''right'' moment, huh? ;) All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 17. ^_^


	17. You'll get to him

After the lunch rush I walked up to the barber shop with a small bottle of blood.

,, Hey, I brought you something.'' I smiled.

I frowned as I saw a man sitting in the chair with shaving crème all over his chin looking at me like I was a ghost.

,, Oh sorry, didn't know you were busy. I'll come by later.'' I headed for the door hiding the bottle in my apron.

,, Sorry for my intruding.'' I peeped and closed the door.

I felt like a fool. I was thankful to myself, that I didn't smile with my fangs out or it would be over. I walked in the pie shop and pulled out my secret blood supplies from the cabinet, which was abandoned, because there were a lot of spiders in there, so Mrs. Lovett tried to stay away from there. I opened the bottle and took a sip. In that moment my mom walked in with Mrs. Lovett and saw the mysterious bottle in my hand.

,, What is that?'' She raised an eyebrow.

,, Oh, just some homemade tomato juice.'' I lied, but even as a vampire my shaky voice gave it up.

,, I know you're lying, Martha. Now tell me, what is in that bottle?'' She almost demanded.

,, It's… Blood.'' I looked down shamefully.

She wrinkled her nose a bit and backed up.

,, I may have little problems living with the fact, that you're undead, but this is too much.'' She said quietly.

,, But it's normal for us. We need to feed too, you know.'' I rolled my eyes and hid the bottle back in the cabinet.

,, Don't worry, dear. You'll get used to it.'' Mrs. Lovett sighed and disappeared in the bake house.

Sweeney came down angrier than ever. He was mumbling something under his breath, but I knew that he missed his chance to polish off someone special. The beadle. Yes, he was still alive. And by the looks of Sweeney's behavior he dropped by for a shave, but something made him change his mind.

,, What's wrong with him?'' My mom asked quietly with fear.

,, I'm not quite sure.'' I shrugged.

,, Oh, good evening, Mr.… T?'' Mrs. Lovett frowned and followed him with her worried eyes as he paced in the parlor and out of it again.

,, I'm on it.'' I sighed.

I slowly approached him and softly asked:,, What happened up there? You seem a bit down.''

I put my hand on his shoulder and I felt him trembling from rage.

,, I had him!'' He growled shaking my hand off.

I jumped a bit and slowly approached him again offering him a seat by the fire on the sofa.

,, Sit down and tell me what happened, but if you want to of course.'' I smiled weakly.

He sighed and fell in the sofa.

He drew his hand through his hair and said quietly:,, The beadle came for a shave. It all would have gone smoothly if the razor didn't get stuck in his greasy throat. He managed to escape and he swore to his job, that he'll never set his foot here again.''

And with that he jumped up still trembling in rage.

I took his hand and he sat back down.

For my surprise he rested his head on my chest and he almost sounded like he's going to cry:,, I don't know, what am I doing wrong? Why can't I just kill him easily.''

I hugged him closer and whispered soothingly:,, Don't worry about that, love. You'll get to him. You'll get to him.''

I stroked his head trying to calm him.

,, How?'' He asked so desperately.

,, I have a plan.'' I smirked and he raised his eyes up to me.

,, A plan?''

I nodded and quietly revealed the plan:,, You know what the judge and beadle couldn't resist?''

,, What?'' He looked at me looking lost.

,, Young and beautiful women. They just can't keep their claws off them. I know that, because they… Never mind that.'' I shook my head lightly.

,, So?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, I'll invite him for some gin and flirt with him while I'll do it. Trust me he'll agree for sure. Then I'll get him in bed and you jump out of the closet and finish him off.''

I dragged my finger across my neck.

,, You really think, that it will work?'' He looked me in the eyes.

,, Positive.'' I smiled.

,, Martha, darling, you're a bloody wonder. Eminently appropriate as always. How I'll live these years I'll never know.'' He picked me up and dragged in a waltz singing.

I smirked and sang with him:,, Think about it. The plan is going to work. Won't it? Think of all the blood.''

He kissed me and whispered in my ear:,, You are a bloody wonder indeed. I'll be waiting upstairs.''

He winked at me and left. I felt so proud about my mind powers so I came back and Mrs. Lovett and mom looked like they would try to make me confess about how I cheered him up. I was right.

,, So, what did you do?'' I heard Mrs. Lovett interested and almost teasing me.

,, I just said, that he'll get to him.'' I shrugged and walked out the shop.

Sweeney was sitting in his chair sharpening his razors happily preparing for the kill.

,, You seem too exited about this, Sweeney.'' I put my hands on my hips and smiled at him.

,, Oh you bet I am. Finally I'll get him back.'' He finished the last razor and stood up. He came closer to me and kissed me.

He smirked at me and said:,, Thank you, my angel.''

And he went to the closet to look for something. I sat down in the chair and looked out the windows to see the stars.

I got so carried away, that I started to sing quietly to myself:,,

(Sweet dreams by Eurhythmics)

**_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? I've traveled the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused. Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something._**

**_Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on. Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on. Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on. Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up._**

**_Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you._**

**_Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused._**

**_Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on. Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on._**

**_Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on. Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up._**

**_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something._**

**_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something._**

**_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something._**

**_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something.''_**

I felt Sweeney's hands on my shoulders and his lips were right next to my ear:,, Try to relax, my angel. You look worried about something.''

I relaxed as his cold breath moved from my ear to my neck.

,, Well I was just thinking what would happen if he would get to me faster before you get out of the hiding place?'' I sounded like a little child who is flying in a plane or swimming with a ship for the first time.

His hands slowly slipped the laces of my dress off my shoulders, revealing my pale, marble skin in the moonlight. He kissed his way to my collarbone making me let out a little moan. He smirked and used the same thing I did when he was still mortal. He dragged his fangs lightly from my neck to my back where he quickly untied my corset. I jumped out of the chair and skipped to the closet and gave him a challenging look before disappearing in the closet. I heard his footsteps, but when he opened the closet to his surprise, I was sitting in my peach night gown instead of the velvet red dress.

,, Clever, my pet. Just clever.'' He smirked and picked me up bridal style.

He carried me to the bed and laid me in it; while I was sitting in the bed I was watching him with dangerously flirty eyes, while he took of his shirt. His chest was as pale as my shoulders. I couldn't wait to get to him so I jumped out of the bed, but he avoided my hug and sat in the bed. I threw around and he made a gesture to bring it, so I landed on all my four and crawled to him sneaky like a jaguar. I let out an animal like growl and jumped in the bed. He locked me in his arms and laid down with me.

,, Well Amazonian beauty, tell me one thing. Are you tamable?'' He looked at me with that evil, but wanting face.

,, Well, that depends, are you strong enough to tame me?'' I sent him a challenging look.

He chuckled and said:,, Let's find out.''

**To be continued...**

Oooooooh! The romance is back! :) Well this was a really easy to write chapter. So all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 18! ^_^


	18. The cure

So after a little wrestling Sweeney won, by playing a surprise attack and I was under his grip.

,, Looks like I'm your pet now.'' I made puppy eyes at him.

He looked down at me and smiled:,, Well I'll be kind and let you sleep in the bed instead the floor, my pet.''

I chuckled. ,, Woof!''

I kissed his neck.

He smiled and said:,, Good night, my pet.''

I snuggled closer to his chest and closed my eyes for a moment.

I had a vision about a rock and a full moon. I saw a shadow digging under the rock. It picked up a little wooden box. It was a little bottle with a blue, glowing liquid inside of it. The bottle had a weird symbol on it, but I couldn't tell what that meant.

I heard demonic whispers around me:,, The cure. The cure. At midnight, when the moon is full the curse will be lifted.''

I saw the shadow snatching the bottle and draining it. The fangs disappeared and the shadow made a cut in its hand. The venom started to flow out of the cut and slowly turned into blood. I threw my eyes open.

,, Did you see that?'' I looked up to him.

,, See what?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, I had this vision about a little bottle that contained some sort of cure, that could cure vampirism, but it only works at midnight when the moon is full.'' I sat up in the bed.

,, Let's find it and keep it safe until the next full moon night. Do you where it is?'' He asked.

,, Yes, it's under a rock, which had something written on it. But I'm not sure where the rock is.'' I shrugged.

,, The graveyard.'' He said.

,, Graveyard? What does a graveyard have to do with the stone?'' I was confused.

,, Well how many rock or should I say stone plates you know, that have writing on them?'' He said.

,, Oh my gosh! It all makes sense now. The cure for undead is with the dead for the half alive to find. Sweeney, you're a genius.'' I kissed him and grabbed my coat.

,, Where are you going dressed like that?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, To the oldest graveyard in London.'' And I disappeared in the dark streets.

I finally reached the graveyard and looked around for the rock in my vision. Then I saw the vision again. The stone was under the branches of an old oak tree. I went around a little chapel and saw the oak tree along with the stone.

I started to dig with my hands, when I heard a voice behind me:,, Digging a grave that's not yours? Shame.''

I threw around ready to attack, but it was only Sweeney. He smirked and helped me dig. After five minutes we hit something. I shivered as I thought that it could be a coffin. It was the wooden box. It was locked. I smirked and broke the lock open. We looked inside the box, but the liquid wasn't glowing.

,, Let's better get out of here before someone catches us sneaking around.''

We buried the grave back like it was. Well mostly.

As we went for the exit we heard a man's voice:,, Where do you think you're going with that?''

We threw around and saw the jerk that I met in Amazon and dark alley.

,, You again!'' I revealed my fangs in a growl.

,, Hey, it's you. The girl back in Amazon. And who's this?'' He looked at Sweeney.

He opened his mouth, but I hurried before him:,, It's not your business. Now get lost or this time I'll knock your head off.''

I growled with my golden eyes shining like they were two lanterns.

,, Wow, slow it. We just need the cure and we'll be on our way.'' He stretched out his hand for the bottle.

,, In your dreams, Blondie. We got it first.'' I hid it in one of the pockets.

,, Fine we tried to reason with you, but now we'll get rough. **Get the girl!**'' He yelled.

,, **Sweeney, run!**'' I screamed and ran.

He joined me and we took a hiding spot on the roofs, but one of them saw our shadows on a wall.

,, **They're on the roofs!**'' I heard him yell.

They surrounded us. They held Sweeney by his throat at the edge of the roof.

The leader came forward and said:,, The choice is yours. Either you give us the cure and nothing happens to him, or you keep the cure and he goes.''

He waved his head at Sweeney.

,, Don't give them the cure.'' Sweeney wheezed.

,, But I don't want to lose you to a bottle of syrup water.'' I let a tear roll down my cheek.

,, Then give us the cure. Don't make things worse.'' He stretched his hand out.

I handed the bottle to him.

He smirked and said to the two guys:,, Let him go.''

They laughed and let him go. He lost balance as one of them kicked him off the roof.

,, **Sweeney!**'' I screamed with tears running down my cheeks.

I threw around and tried to attack him, but the guys held me down as I squirmed and tried to bite them.

,, **We had a deal!**'' I hissed.

,, Well I didn't say what I'll do to him, I just said I'll let him go and I did.'' He smirked as he rotated the bottle in his hand.

,, Let her go. We got the cure.'' He said walking away.

They disappeared and left me alone crying on the roof. I jumped down and ran to Sweeney. He was lying there almost like dead. I felt a waterfall of warm tears running down my cheeks.

,, Sweeney, don't leave me. Please wake up. Please.'' I whispered and dropped my head down and looked at him through the teary fog.

I tried to get him up and got him to Fleet Street.

,, **Mrs. Lovett! Mrs. Lovett, help me!**'' I cried.

She came out in her robe, rubbing her eyes, when she gasped as she saw Sweeney's lifeless body.

,, What happened to him?'' She ran to help.

,, Long story. But I'm worried about him.'' I forced the tears back.

We got him up to the barbershop and carefully laid him in bed. I sat in the chair, digging my nails in the arms of the chair, while I watched as Mrs. Lovett tried to wake him up with everything she knew that helped. I had an idea.

,, Here, let me try.'' I rose up from the chair.

I pulled the blood bottle from my apron, which sat on the chest. I opened it and made him smell it. I noticed his eyes fluttering a bit and he groaned quietly.

,, He waking up.'' I smiled from relieve.

As soon as he opened him eyes he grabbed me by the throat and growled at me:,, Where is she?''

I knew why he asked that. He though, that I was one of the guys from the gang.

,, Sweeney, it's me. I'm here, I'm fine and you're fine too.'' I softly put away some hair from his face to clear his vision.

,, Martha? Oh thank goodness you're okay.'' He pulled me closer to him in a tight hug.

I hugged him back and cried from joy:,, Yes, I'm here and okay. I was worried sick, when you blacked out from that fall.''

I sniffed in his shoulder.

He stroked my hair and whispered:,, I was worried too. But where's the cure?''

I swallowed hard and furthered from him:,, Well we made a deal, that I will give them the cure if they let you go. So they did, but he tricked me by letting you go and fall off the roof. The cure's with them.''

I looked at the ground.

,, It's okay. I don't mind living forever especially with you.'' He tilted up my chin and smiled weakly.

I took his hand and moved to my heart:,, Even everything's quiet here there still is a flame of love for you.''

He smiled and kissed me. I turned to Mrs. Lovett and hugged her, but apparently too tight.

,, Oh thank you, Mrs. Lovett. I don't know what I would do without you.''

She coughed and wheezed:,, Aw, thanks, dear, but please don't crush me.''

I giggled and let her go. ,, Sorry.''

I smiled.

,, It's all right, love. Well goodnight.'' She smiled and left the shop.

I closed the door and sat by the bed.

,, Well's tomorrow's the big day so you need to rest.'' I sighed.

,, Not unless you're here.'' He patted the mattress next to him.

,, Well if it means you'll try to get some rest.'' I took of the coat and noticed that Sweeney was looking at me weird.

,, What?'' I giggled.

,, Your night gown's revealing your thigh.'' He smirked as he saw my face, when I looked at my night gown.

I quickly pulled it down and climbed under the covers and snuggled closer to him. I loved his strong arms around me. Before I knew it the morning was here.

,, Good morning, my pet.'' I heard Sweeney's whisper in my neck.

,, Morning. Ready for the kill?'' I looked at him and smiled.

,, I waited long for this day.'' He sighed happily.

,, Well I'm going downstairs for some blood. Oh and by the way, look in my apron's pocket, there's a bottle, which I wanted to give yesterday.'' I smiled and grabbed the robe and went downstairs.

,, Good morning, Mrs. Lovett, mom, Toby.'' I smiled.

,, Morning, love. You seem exited about something. Something happened up there?'' She teased.

,, Okay, wow. Slow it, Mrs. Lovett. We gave our promises, that we won't go that road until we're married.'' I smirked.

I pulled out a bottle of blood from the cabinet and went back upstairs. I saw Sweeney sitting in the chair looking at the bottle totally dumbstruck.

,, What is it?'' I asked.

He jumped up and showed me the bottle and I gasped in shock.

**To be continued...**

Oh! Cliffhanger 101 XD For those who think the same as I do probably will know the reason why we were shocked... All reviews will welcomed and stayed for chapter 19 ^_^


	19. I had it all along

I couldn't believe my eyes. Instead of the red liquid there was splashing the blue liquid and it had a little glow.

,, Unbelievable.'' I whispered.

,, You had it all along.'' He walked over me and spun around.

,, We're going to be mortal again.''

I giggled. ,, Breathing, feeling, having a beating heart… Living.'' I smiled.

I realized that I gave them the blood bottle and frowned.

,, What is it?'' He asked.

,, You know once they will find out that we have the cure they will come for us.'' I sighed.

,, But until that comes let's find out what this symbol means.'' He smiled.

,, Let's go.'' I nodded and Sang:,,

_**There was a barber and his wife. And she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life. And she was beautiful and she was virtuous and he was naive. There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law who, with a gesture of His claw. Removed the barber from his plate. Then there was nothing but to wait and she would fall. So soft, so young so lost and, oh, so beautiful. **_''

We were in my room again. I opened my PC and tried to find the explanation for the symbol, when I finally found it. I looked at the picture and the symbol on the bottle. It was a perfect match.

,, Okay, here it is. So this symbol means curse lifter, curse shield. So if someone cursed drinks this, he becomes immune from the same curse it has been cursed with, so if we drink this we won't be able to become vampires, because we'll have immunity.'' I turned to him.

,, Well that's a bright side.'' He sighed and rested his chin on my shoulder.

,, Yeah. I bet Ann would be happy to hear about this. I mean she actually never liked vampires.'' I giggled.

,, Speaking of Ann where is she? That boy she brought with her is gone too.'' He asked.

,, Oh didn't I tell you? They went for a vacation in Spain. I don't exactly know where they went, but she said something about Spain.'' I turned my head to him and kissed his nose.

,, Well will they make it for the wedding?'' He asked.

,, She said, that they'll try to make it.''

I sighed and said:,, When we plan the wedding anyways? I was thinking July. What do you think?''

He smiled and kissed my neck:,, I think July will do.''

I chuckled and sighed:,, Then we have like three weeks to plan everything. The dress, the cake, the ceremony.''

He grinned and said:,, Well then we better get started.''

I chuckled and closed my eyes feeling tired. I yawned and felt Sweeney's cold breath on my neck as he laughed.

,, Let's get you to bed.'' He picked me up and laid me in bed.

,, You know I sometimes miss sleeping.'' I sighed as I fluffed my pillow.

,, Yeah. Never thought that I'd say this, but me too.'' He sat in the chair opposite the bed.

,, Good night, my pet.'' He smiled as my eyelids became heavier.

,, Goodnight.'' I yawned and let out a relaxed sigh.

I woke up in the middle of the night, but Sweeney wasn't anywhere to be seen.

,, Was this a dream?'' I asked myself.

I felt cold metal on my neck, but when I looked it was the necklace. I was relieved. I saw the balcony door opened and I picked up a blanket and I walked in the balcony. I saw Sweeney standing and looking in the stars.

,, Are you cold?'' I quietly asked.

He jumped a bit and turned around.

,, God, you scared me. But thanks I'm good.'' He smiled.

I saw his lip trembling a bit and sighed:,, Wow, you are not good at lying.''

I giggled and put the blanket around his shoulders. He took me under the blanket in his arms. We both looked up at the stars and I shivered as I felt a cold breeze playing with my night gown.

,, Let's get you inside.'' He whispered in my hair.

I nodded and followed him still in his arms, under the blanket. I crawled under the covers and sighed as I felt the warmness.

,, Better?'' He asked putting few curls away from my face.

,, Much better.'' I quietly said.

I felt a weird pinch in my heart. Was it love? Or guilt? No. Why would I feel guilty about something? Was it the wedding and lying to Lucy? Or taking her husband away even further from her?

I imagined what would happen if I would take Lucy to Sweeney.

,, Who's this?'' Sweeney asked raising an eyebrow.

,, Sweeney, meet… your long lost wife.'' I forced the words out of my mouth.

He looked at her in disbelieve and he asked quietly:,, Lucy? Is that really you?''

She took off her big hat and brushed her hair away from her face:,, Yes. But who are you? And how do you know me?''

She looked a bit scared.

She gasped as she saw the razor's handle sticking out the holster. ,, Those are Ben's razors. Where on Earth did you get them?''

He looked at the razor and then back to her:,, They're mine.''

They both realized the same thing.

,, Ben? Is that you?'' She asked trembling.

Something made him soften up.

,, Yes, but to be précised I _was_ Benjamin Barker.''

She cried and hugged him:,, Oh, Ben. Where were you all these years, when I needed you?''

He let few tears roll down too:,, I'm so sorry about everything, that Turpin did to you, but he's dead now. I killed him.''

I felt tears in my eyes as I felt what's going to happen next. He turned to me and I saw sudden darkness in them.

,, You lied to me, that she was just a beggar. **You lied looking in my face! How could you!**'' He growled and he pulled out a razor swinging it open in a single move. I was backing up, when I got pinned to the wall.

I collapsed on my knees and looked at the ground crying:,, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't find a way to tell you. Besides it would hurt you more than you were hurt.''

I felt him grabbing me by the throat making me look at him.

I saw a blurry picture of him raising his arm with the razor.

I cried the last words in a whisper:,, I'm sorry.''

And I felt a fire running across my throat. I heard screaming. Then I realized that it was mine. I clutched my throat, trying to stop the pain, when I hit the floor and it all went black.

I threw my eyes open and sat in the bed panting and crying.

,, What have I done?'' I cried quietly.

I jumped as I felt his hand on my shoulder. ,, What happened? Did you have a nightmare, because you're all sweaty and pale.''

I felt his hand stroking my hair.

I crushed against his chest and cried:,, I'm sorry, about what I've done. I was only trying to save you. Please forgive me.'' I sniffed.

He hugged me closer to him and he whispered in my hair:,, Shh. It's alright. You just had a nightmare. And whatever the thing was I forgive you.''

I tried to steady my breathing, but my heart pounded like crazy. I felt the tears pouring, but the more I tried to stop them, the more they came. So I gave up and let them flow freely. He stroked my hair, rocking me and trying to comfort me, but it seemed that nothing worked. I just kept gasping for air, while my vision was blurry from crying and my heart pounded so hard, that I felt the pulsing in my head. I felt, that the pulsing in my head calmed down with my breathing. I blinked few times to clear my vision.

,, You must really have a bad nightmare, because you never cried so much after waking up.'' I heard his whisper.

,, I'm sorry about all of this trouble I'm bringing.'' I sniffed and tried to speak.

,, No need to apologize, my pet. You're totally worth the trouble.'' He kissed the top of my head and released me from his hug.

I laid down and wiped my cheeks. I cuddled closer to him and took a deep breath to calm down completely.

,, Try to get some rest.'' He whispered.

I lightly nodded and closed my eyes. I managed to avoid another nightmare, when the sun woke me up. I looked up and smiled as I saw Sweeney sleeping, looking calm. I tried to get out of bed, when I noticed how tightly he was holding me. So I sighed quietly and tried to fall asleep again, when I heard a quiet snore from Sweeney. I tried to keep a chuckle in, but it came out anyways. I felt his movements and I knew that I woke him up.

,, What's so funny?'' He grinned.

,, Did you know that you snore?'' I smiled at him.

,, I do?'' He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded and rose up:,, We should get back.''

I stretched and felt the night gown rising with me. I dressed and brushed my hair, while Sweeney sat in the kitchen looking out the window, like the first time we met.

I came in the kitchen and asked:,, Ready to go?''

He looked at me and nodded. I smiled and took his hand. We sounded perfect together. With his soft, but dark voice followed by my little bell like voice.

We were sitting in the barbershop again. After we got dressed again we got everything ready for Beadle's arrival. As we were going to go downstairs the door opened and it was no one other than Beadle himself.

,, Good day, Mr. Todd, M lady.'' He smiled with his yellow rat like teeth.

I forced a smile.

,, Well I'll leave you, gents to your business.'' I exited the shop giving Sweeney the signal.

He smirked and nodded.

The last thing I heard before closing the door was Sweeney's sweetly evil:,, Sit, sir, sit.''

**To be continued...**

Well, the nightmare part was scary... I got shivers. So this was chapter 19! Wow, so many chapters. :) Stay tuned for chapter **20! **^_^


	20. 1,2,3, Beadle Bamford's history

I walked in the shop and found Mrs. Lovett pounding the living out of the dough, while she cursed under her breath.

,, Is everything alright, Mrs. Lovett?'' I jumped a bit as the rolling pin smacked the dough again.

,, Oh, Martha. Sorry about that, but I'm not fine. The customers keep flirting with me thinking, that I'm some sort of whore!'' She dropped the pin to the floor, which cracked a tile on the floor.

,, I'm so sorry for you, but I wanted to tell you, that I'm moving out soon.'' I still looked at the pin.

,, Really? What happened?'' I could tell that she was masking excitement.

,, Nothing, but I found a place for my bakery and it came with a room upstairs. So I'm moving in there and making my bakery downstairs.'' I smiled at her wanting to slap her for thinking that Sweeney would be hers just because I'll be gone.

,, Well I hope it works out for you, dear. Oh I almost forgot. A man came in earlier and he said to give you this.'' She walked in the lobby and picked up a letter from the desk.

I opened it and read it:,, _Martha! I cordially invite you to the summer mask ball at my mansion. The theme is animals. I hope you can make it. Sincerely, David._'' I folded the letter.

,, Well? What did it say?'' She was interested.

,, Oh, uh, well it was from David and he invited me to the summer mask ball.'' I said avoiding eye contact.

,, Well will you go?'' She asked.

,, Well it sounds like fun.'' I shrugged.

,, Well, then. I have the perfect dress for you and a mask as well.'' She took my hand and dragged me in the bedroom.

She picked out a beautiful black dress with thick red stripes and a red corset. It revealed the shoulders a bit and had matching black, finger less gloves.

,, Oh, Mrs. Lovett it's beautiful!'' I hugged her.

,, Well, then I'll look for the mask as well.'' She giggled and picked a box from the closet.

She opened it and I looked inside. It was a black cat's mask. It had red whiskers and cat like lashes painted in a warm golden tone. The ears were decorated with red gems, which reflected the candle light.

,, Oh, thank you, Mrs. Lovett. Thank you!'' I was so exited for the ball.

I put the dress and the mask in a box and went up to the barbershop. I slowly opened the door and saw the chair titling back in its original position.

,, Congrats, Sweeney. You did it. So? How did it feel?'' I smirked and wiped some blood of his cheek.

,, Great. You should have seen his face, when I told him, that I was Benjamin.'' He smiled as I licked the blood off my finger.

I wrinkled my nose as I tasted it. It was bitter like the Beadle himself.

,, Disgusting?'' He chuckled at my reaction.

I nodded and coughed a bit.

,, What's in that box?'' He raised an eyebrow, while wiping his razor.

,, Oh, nothing. Just a dress Mrs. Lovett gave me.'' I hid the box in the closet.

,, Oh, um, Sweeney. I'm going to be home late, because I have to pick up Ann and Harry from the airport.'' I lied.

,, But I thought that they were coming back next week.'' He sat in his chair.

,, Yeah, but they decided to not take the risk and come home early, just in case we plan the wedding early.'' I tried to make it sound believable.

,, Oh well that's so nice of them to give up their time in Spain to come to our wedding.'' He smiled.

,, Yeah. Well that's why Ann and I are best friends.'' I smiled back as I looked out the window to the street, which was slowly covering itself in a foggy coat.

I crawled in the bed and sighed from the surprising softness, that the old bed gave.

Sweeney laid next to me and pulled me closer whispering in my ear:,, Goodnight, my sweet.''

He kissed my neck and sighed from exhaustion.

,, Goodnight.'' I whispered and looked at the clock, falling in a light trance as the seconds went by.

After a moment I was hypnotized by the moving mechanism and followed it with my eyes. Before I knew it morning sun filled the room with warm sun beams.

,, Good morning.'' I heard Sweeney softly whispering in my neck, pulling me out of the hypnosis.

,, Good morning.'' I smiled looking at him.

,, Ready for a new day? Without any worry?'' He sat in the bed and stretched out.

I heard a crack and shivered. I never liked that sound. Some boys used to torture me by cracking their fingers. He chuckled as he felt the bed shiver with me.

,, You don't like that sound I'm guessing?'' He looked at me.

,, Not at all. I hate it.'' I giggled.

I jumped out of the bed and went to the closet to pick out a dress. My sight stopped at a black dress with red feathers at the end of the sleeves and around the neckline.

I picked it out and looked at Sweeney:,, Um, could you help me with the corset?''

He nodded and walked to me tying the corset perfectly. I was amazed how he knew how tight or loose the laces needed to be. I thanked him by kissing his cheek and put on the rest of the dress, while Sweeney was already buttoning his shirt.

,, How do you dress that fast?'' I looked at him in amazement.

,, I don't wear torturing devices. That's why.'' He chuckled.

,, Well you got a point there.'' I sighed.

I straightened the dress and looked at myself in the mirror.

,, You look beautiful.'' He said putting away hair from my shoulder.

I felt a cold metal sliding on my neck. I looked at the reflection and saw a silver locket.

,, Sweeney, it's beautiful.'' I smiled.

,, I knew you would like it.'' He smiled.

,, Well I'll see you later.'' I gave him a quick kiss and left the shop.

I came in and mom was already sitting by the table with Toby, who had a big hangover, while Mrs. Lovett was looking a bit sad.

,, Good morning everybody.'' I sighed happily entering the shop.

,, Good morning, hon.'' Mom smiled and returned to her coffee.

,, Morning, Martha!'' Toby cheerfully said, but grabbed his head and hissed in pain quietly.

,, Morning.'' Mrs. Lovett sighed.

The sadness in her voice made me frown a bit.

,, You look like you didn't have any sleep, Mrs. Lovett.'' I walked to the counter.

,, Oh, I'm fine dear. No need to worry about me. Just a nightmare didn't let me sleep.'' She forced a weak smile.

,, Oh. Well I just need to call Ann to ask her to come back early.'' I sighed sitting down next to Toby.

,, Why? Is there a problem?'' Mom raised her eyes from the newspaper.

,, No, it's just that I'm going to a mask ball at the new judge's house and I don't want Sweeney to find out, because he'll get mad. So I told him, that I'll be picking up Ann and Harry from the airport.'' I sighed.

,, Well call her and ask her to come back.'' Mom said.

,, I can't. My phone ran out of battery.'' I said.

,, Here, use mine.'' Mom gave me hers.

I pressed the numbers and listened hoping to hear the beeps.

,, Hello?'' I heard Harry.

,, Hi, Harry. It's me, Martha. Is Ann around?'' I asked.

,, Hold on.''

,, Yello?'' I heard Ann.

,, Hey. I need a favor.'' I said.

,, What's that?'' She asked.

,, Well I need you to come back today, because we're having the wedding early.'' I lied.

,, Oh my God! We're on our way. Harry, let's go. We need to get back for the wedding.'' I heard Ann shouting.

Then came the repeating beeps.

,, You lied to her?'' Mom raised an eyebrow.

,, Well otherwise she wouldn't come.'' I explained.

My mom just shook her head and returned to her breakfast. After a hard day in the shop I took a quick bath and sneaked in the shop, while Sweeney was in the market. I got dressed, grabbed my cat mask and went to the address in the letter. I was just around the corned, when I heard the music. I put on the cat mask and went inside. It was beautiful. The lights, the music, and the different animal masks flashing in the crowd.

,, May I have this dance?'' I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and it was a man in a black suit and black cat's mask as well.

I noticed those blue eyes and smiled:,, David? Is that really you?''

He nodded and took of his mask to reveal his face a bit. ,, Yes and who might you be?''

I giggled and took off mine.

,, Martha? I'm so glad you made it.'' He lit up like a Christmas tree.

He took my hand and we walked in the crowd. To my surprise it was a slow song. I looked in his eyes and fell in love again. The rest of the evening we stuck close to each other. After the ball he walked me home.

,, I had a great time.'' I stepped on the stairs.

,, So did I.'' He slowly came closer to me.

,, You know, there's something I realized, Martha.'' He took my hand.

,, What?'' I shyly asked.

He kneeled on his knee and said:,, Martha, I'm in love with you.''

I froze to process what just happened.

,, Oh, David, I like you too, but we can't.'' I frowned.

,, Why?'' He looked at me with those blue eyes so sweetly.

,, I'm… I'm engaged.'' I quietly said.

**To be continued...**

OMG! I'm such a liar. ;) Well I feel pretty bad for poor David, but I'l make it up to him * wink wink* But not like you may think... Well there will be some drama in the next chapter involving a very jealous Sweeney. (I you get my drift.) So thank you for all reviews and stay tuned for chapter 21! ^_^


	21. Death will be a relief

I saw the embarrassment in his face, when I giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips and said quietly:,, Well I could give us a shot.''

He was confused:,, But you're getting married.''

,,Well if it won't work out, you could be my safety ring.'' I quietly said, looking in his eyes.

,, Well I'll be happy to help you then. And you'll be welcomed.'' He smiled and turned to leave.

,, Goodnight.'' He smiled.

,, Goodnight.'' I nodded.

I quietly went upstairs and opened the door. To my surprise I saw Sweeney sitting in his chair and looking mad about something.

,, Hey, I'm back.'' I quietly said putting my coat on the hanger.

He mumbled something under his breath and looked out the window. I frowned and slowly approached him.

,, What's wrong? You seem a bit mad.'' I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

,, I think you know why I'm mad.'' He growled and shook me off of him.

I sighed as I sat on the chest:,, I'm sorry, but I don't know, what are you talking about.'' I raised an eyebrow.

He gave me a deathly glare and turned completely around, slowly reaching for his razor. He looked like a mad man. He pinned me to the wall and pressed the razor to my throat, which I could feel the blade trying to dig in my skin.

,, I saw you kissing him. I didn't know, that you're a whore now.''

I felt a wave of anger flowing through me:,, **I'm not a whore! How dare you say something like that?**''

He just looked at me like I was crazy and blankly said:,, Well you certainly act like one.''

He released me and mumbled something under his breath.

,, What was that?'' I asked.

,, Out…'' He said in a whisper.

,, What?'' I raised an eyebrow.

,, **Out I say!**'' He yelled at me.

I jumped and exited the shop forgetting my coat. I slammed the door closed and went downstairs crying a little. I tried to open the pie shop's door, but it was locked. And the spare key was in my coat. I sat under the stairs, curled up in a ball and waited for the sun to rise. I thought that I would freeze here to death, but I was stone cold myself.

I remembered about the key to my new bakery/ apartment. I took off my shoe and sighed in relief. The key was still there. I kept it in my shoe in case I forget my coat, which now was gone. I brushed away some tears and went to the address. I went up the stairs and unlocked the door. I went inside and I was greeted by the warm room. At the corner there was an old bed, but it was enough to keep me warm for the night. I curled up in the covers and remembered Sweeney's face, when he yelled at me to scram. I felt few tears rolling my cheeks. I closed my eyes and tried to make the morning come faster. It was no use. The hours went by so slowly, that it felt like an eternity.

Well it finally came, but I was too weak to get up. I tried to get up, but I felt pain in my body as I moved. I was desperately thirsty. I tried to get back to Fleet Street and get some blood from my cabinet. Mrs. Lovett was in shock, when she saw my appearance.

,, Martha? What happened to you? You look awful.'' She helped me sit down and gave me the blood bottle.

I drained it in seconds. I think I needed about two or three bottles, to gain my strength back. I took a warm bath and felt much better. I felt a painful fire burning holes in my chest as I ran into Sweeney, who was looking as same as he did, when he first arrived here.

I avoided eye contact with him, when he pinned me to the wall and through his teeth growled:,, I want you and your things out of my sight tonight, forever. Got it?''

I weakly nodded and he smirked as he saw me in such pain. ,, Don't worry, you at least have your little friend.''

And with that he left the shop, slamming the door.

I decided to make him suffer this time and took the cure bottle with me. I packed up everything and left him a note for a hint that I'll be going to a better place, where I will be happy and free from his threats. And by that I meant suicide. I had a plan during the night. I was going to cure myself and then slowly kill myself after saying goodbye to David and Ann. They were to only ones I trusted here. Harry, not so much. I don't know why, but something in him made me suspicious. I walked out in the streets and looked at the shop one last time. I saw Sweeney looking out the window as I got in the carriage.

,, I'll be free. I'll feel freedom.'' I whispered.

I went to my new home and started to pack out. I found a calendar with moon phases and gasped. It was going to happen tonight. I sighed and looked at the bottle.

,, Tonight's the night, my friend.'' I put it in a little box and placed it on a shelf.

After I was done packing I went to David's mansion. I knocked on the door and I saw him going for the door from the library.

,, Martha? How nice to see you here. So what brings you here?'' He hugged me.

,, I came to say goodbye, David.'' I sighed.

,, Why?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, Well I'm moving from London with… Sweeney.'' I forced his name to come out.

,, Oh. Well I'm happy for you and hope you'll be happy.'' He gave me a warm smile.

,, Thank you. Well I'll better be going now. Goodbye.'' I hugged him for the last time.

,, Take care.'' He waved.

I nodded and frowned as I went around the corner. I had a strange feeling, that somebody was following me, but when I turned around the street was empty. I got back home and saw the sun setting. I picked up the bottle and saw it glowing even brighter as the moon raised higher. I opened it and took a sip from it and coughed. It was grossly sour. I hid the bottle back in the box, but I forgot to close the box. I sat there and waited. I felt a strange flow in my veins, but then it stopped completely and started slowly again. The venom was blood again. I felt my power and strength decreasing more and more. I was becoming mortal again. I suddenly gasped, when I felt a chocking in my throat. I forgot that I needed to breathe now. I felt a little pounding in my chest, that grew bigger and bigger, when it reached a familiar strength. I had a beating heart now. I sighed as I picked up a broken glass piece. I looked at the sky again and dragged the broken glass across my arm. I cried in pain, but I liked it. I started to feel a bit dizzy from the blood I lost every minute, when I passed out in my own blood. I did it. I was dead for sure, well I thought so.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was in a white room.

,, Am I finally dead?'' I asked.

,, No, but you shouldn't have done that to yourself.'' I heard a voice in the blurry shadow.

,, Who's there?'' I cramped in the cover and blinked a few time to try clear my vision.

I felt a cold palm stroking my face and kissing my forehead.

,, Get some rest, my pet.'' I realized that it was Sweeney.

I jumped away from him waiting for a wave of anger pouring on me, but there was only comforting.

,, Are you mad at me?'' I asked.

,, Well kind of. You tried to kill yourself using suicide. What were you thinking?'' He took my face in his hands and kissed me carefully, trying not to break me.

,, Well I thought, that if I would kill myself you would suffer like I did last night.'' I blushed and sighed in happiness, when I felt the heat on my face.

,, Don't you mean four days ago?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, Four days? I was out for four days? Was my condition that bad?'' I looked at him.

,, Well you did loose a lot of blood.'' He sat next to me and took my hand in his.

,, The doctors almost thought, that you were already dead, when we got you to the hospital.'' He weakly smiled.

,, Really? And my mom? Is she okay?'' I was worried about her.

,, She's fine. We sent her back to your time like she asked to.'' He smiled a bit.

,, Oh, well that's a relief.'' I sighed.

He looked me in the eyes and softly said:,, Look, I'm sorry, that I yelled at you. I guess I really am the jealous type. It's just, that I…''

I kissed him pulling him closer. He was frozen at first, but then he pulled me closer to him too.

,, I forgive you. Everything.'' I quietly said.

,, I feel so bad about myself right now.'' He sighed.

,, Then I'll set you free.'' I giggled and kissed him more passionately.

,, Well? Are you feeling any different?'' I smirked.

,, I feel like I'm a new person.'' He smiled at me.

I giggled and Ann came in with Harry looking happy too.

,, Hey there. How are you feeling?'' Ann hugged me.

,, Better, thanks.'' I smiled.

,, Well, I guess we should leave the couple in private, huh, Harry?'' She smirked and poked him with her elbow a little.

And with that they left us alone.

**To be continued...**

Wow, this was such a dramatic chapter. I... LOVE it! ;) So all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 22! ^_^


	22. I'm alive at last

We looked at the door and then at each other.

He looked at me and smiled:,, Well, I'm going to get the doctor to tell him, that you're awake. Be back soon.''

He left the room. I had time to think about when I'll tell him about Lucy. I mean I could stay quiet, but I felt guilty about it. So I got it. I'll take her to the wedding as a surprise and then I'll destroy the necklace, because it's giving me too much trouble. And I'll go with my parents to Italy for the rest of the summer. To get away from the memories and to have a chance to fall in love. I heard the door opening and saw Sweeney walking in with the doctor.

,, Ah, it's good, that you're awake, Mrs. Todd.'' I looked at Sweeney questioning him with a look, but he gave me a sign to just go with it.

,, So how are you feeling?'' He checked the huge bandage on my wrist and wrote something in his journal.

,, Good, thank you.'' I smiled.

,, Well then. We need to make sure, that there aren't any problems with you, so we need a blood sample from you.'' He smiled as he pulled out a little bottle.

I nodded and Sweeney sat on the chair next to my bed. He took the sample and walked out of the room. When we almost kissed, Ann stormed in the room giggling like a young school girl.

,, I think you'll want to read this e-mail.'' She handed me her phone.

I took it and started to read:,, _Congratulations, dance team O.k.! You have been selected to be in the global dance tournament. We are happy to invite you to the competition in Madrid. Good luck, the judges of dance tournament._''

I screamed in joy and hugged Ann tightly.

We both made a big noise, when Harry walked in and raised an eyebrow:,, What is going on here?''

,, We got in!'' We cheered.

,, Oh, congratulations, girls. You did it.'' He hugged us both.

I hissed in pain as I tried to sit up.

,, Here, let me help you.'' Sweeney carefully wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me slowly up.

,, Thanks.'' I smiled.

I knew that the theme will be pretty spicy for our age category, but I had the perfect dance partner.

Jared. He was a tall, muscular brunet. He was the best from the best and luckily I was his partner. We have won a lot of competitions, but we've never been in a global tournament. This was our big chance, to be known worldwide as the best dancers.

,, I'll make sure, that Jared knows about this too. You call Brandon and tell him to prepare for the tournament.'' I said to Ann.

,, Who's Jared?'' Sweeney raised an eyebrow.

,, Oh, he's my dance partner. He's known as the best from the best in men's category.'' I lightly blushed.

I noticed his jaw tightening and took his chin, making him look at me.

,, I promise that we're nothing, but dance partners. You don't need to worry. And I'm inviting you to the tournament as well.'' I giggled and kissed him.

Ann cleared her throat and turned to Harry:,, Well it's the same with Brandon. The only thing, that connects us is dancing, it's all.''

He hugged her closer and quietly said:,, Okay, I'm trusting you, Annabel.''

,, Annabel?'' I was confused.

,, Yeah, he named me after the Spain's first king's beautiful daughter, Annabel.'' She was looking at Harry so deeply in love, that I was disappointed, that Harry was really that oblivious.

The doctor came in with the results and smiled:,, Well, Mr. and Mrs. Todd, I have some great news.'' He waved the journal.

,, What is it?'' I was worried.

,, Your health is normal, along with your blood amount, so you can go home tomorrow.'' He smiled.

,, Oh, that's great, Mr. Higgins.'' Sweeney took my hand.

I blushed as I saw Ann and Harry hearing me called Mrs. Todd.

,, Yes, it is. I'll go and start forming the papers for your wife's release.'' And with that he was gone.

,, Wife, eh?'' Ann smirked. ,, I thought, that you weren't married yet?''

I blushed and said:,, We're not. Sweeney, why does he think, that we're married?'' I turned to him.

,, It was the only way to get the help immediately, because I'm good friends with Mr. Higgins.'' He sighed putting away a curl from my face.

,, Oh. I see now.'' I smiled. I yawned a bit.

,, We'll leave you alone to get some rest, my angel.'' I felt his hand stroking my cheek and his lips on my forehead.

I closed my eyes and felt like I was floating in water. I opened my eyes and I was right. I saw a board floating next to me so I grabbed on to it and tried to stay alive in the storm in the middle of the ocean.

I saw a ship in the distance, when I heard a yell:,, **There's somebody in the water! Quick! Get the life boat!**''

I closed my eyes and passed out.

I opened my eyes again and I saw a shadow leaning over me. I blinked few times and saw a young boy with light, long hair, looking worried.

,, Are you hurt?'' His voice was soft and worried.

I tried to speak, but when I tried I coughed up some water. He patted my back and gave me a towel.

,, My name's Anthony Hope. And may I know who you are?'' He had blue eyes and a warm smile.

,, I'm Martha. Thank you for saving me, Mr. Hope.'' I smiled weakly.

,, Your welcome and, please, call me Anthony.'' He smiled.

,, So? How did you end up in that water anyway?'' He was interested.

,, I… I don't remember.'' I felt tears forming in my eyes.

,, Well we found a man near you as well.'' He sighed.

,, He's a very dark person though, but he is very experienced in life and sailing the world. I'm a sailor and I get lost easily.''

He scratched his neck shyly.

,, I could take you to him, maybe he'll know you?'' He stretched out his hand.

I weakly nodded and took his hand. We went out on the deck and I saw a man in a coat and dark, messy hair looking in the dark ocean.

,, That's him.'' He pointed to the man.

We walked closer to him.

,, Um, sorry to bother you, Mr. Todd, but I have a rescued girl here. Maybe you recognize her?'' Anthony shyly said.

The man turned slowly around to face us and I widened my eyes a bit, when I saw him.

He had a pale face, dark circles under his eyes that reflected agony and rage. He had black hair with a white streak in it. He looked like a total mad man cause of the streak. But it fitted him good.

He scanned me head to toes and growled:,, I've never seen her in my life.''

I jumped a bit by his angry voice.

Anthony surprisingly stayed calm and said:,, Well thank you for your time, but I should get back to my post or I'm in big trouble.'' He said and ran off to a tower at the end of the ship. I turned back at the mad man and realized that he was watching me all this time. I was sure, that fear was written all over my face.

,, So, how did you end up in the middle of the ocean?'' He softened a bit.

,, I'm not quite sure. I don't really remember anything except passing out in the ocean, clutching on to a board.'' I looked in the ocean as it hit against the ship.

,, Oh.'' He looked in the sky.

,, I'm Martha and you are?'' I handed him my palm shyly.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile:,, I'm Todd. Sweeney Todd.'' He shook it.

,, So were are we going, Mr. Todd?''

,, London.'' He answered blankly.

,, Why are you so locked in yourself, Mr. Todd?'' I shyly asked him.

,, It's complicated.'' He mumbled.

We saw the bridge of London, when I heard Anthony behind me:,, _**I have sailed the world and seen its wonders. From the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru, but there's no place like London…**_''

Sweeney joined him darkly:,, _**No, there's no place like London. You are young; Life's been kind to you. You will learn.**_''

He slowly walked to the edge of the railing and started to brood on something:,, _**There's a hole in the world like a great black pit **__**and the vermin of the world inhabit it. **__**And its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit**__**, **__**and it goes by the name of London. **__**At the top of the hole sit the privileged few. **__**Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo, **__**turning beauty to filth and greed... **__**I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, **__**for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru**__**, **__**but there's no place like London…**_''

I got so exited, that I joined them too with my crystal clear soprano:,, _**I**_ _**feel home again... **__**I could hear the city bells ring. Whatever would I do? **__**No there's no place like London.**_''

They looked at me in amazement.

I blushed and shyly said:,, Sorry. The city overwhelms me.''

Anthony patted my shoulder:,, Don't worry. You're not the only one here. And you have a nice voice.''

I blushed even more:,, Thank you.''

I looked at Sweeney and saw a smirk on his face.

**To be continued...**

Well this was excitingly sweet. Sweeney does have a heart instead of an ice block. ^_^ So yeah, all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 23! :)


	23. wake up, this ain't real

I shyly followed them in the foggy streets. Sweeney looked in the streets and frowned even more.

,, Is everything alright, Mr. Todd?'' Anthony asked.

,, I beg your indulgence, Anthony. My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets I feel shadows everywhere.''

Anthony raised an eyebrow and asked:,, Shadows?''

Sweeney looked around once more and whispered:,, Ghosts.''

He started to sing again, but I knew that song anywhere. My grandma used to sing this to me, when I was little.

,, _**There was a barber and his wife.**__**And she was beautiful.**__**A foolish barber and his wife,**__**She was his reason and his life.**__**And she was beautiful.**__**And she was virtuous,**__**and he was**__** naïve…**_''

I knew the rest of the story.

I walked next to him, putted my hand on his shoulder and looked in the far lights:,,_**There was another man who saw, **__**that she was beautiful. **__**A pious vulture of the law **__**who, with a gesture of His claw. **__**Removed the barber from his plate, **__**then there was nothing but to wait. **__**And she would fall, **__**so soft, so young, so lost and, oh, so beautiful…**_''

Sweeney looked at me dumbstruck:,, How do you know this?''

I shrugged:,, My grandma used to sing this to me when I was little.''

,, And the lady, ma'am. Did she succumb?'' Anthony asked shyly.

,, _**Oh that was many years ago. I doubt if… Anyone would know.**_'' Sweeney joined me.

I looked in his eyes and blushed.

,, I'm so sorry to intrude you life story. I'll get going. It was nice meeting you, Anthony, Mr. Todd.'' And I quickened my step through a tunnel.

I shivered as I saw a drunk, homeless man sleeping on the ground. I ran in some whores that almost caught me in their clutches. I started to run now. I ran out of breath, when I stopped by a house on the corner.

I looked up and the sign said:,, 186 Fleet Street.''

,, Fleet Street?'' I was confused, still panting for breath.

I noticed a bigger sign on the house above the door:,, Mrs. Lovett's meat pies.''

I felt my stomach growling.

,, I suppose a meat pie won't harm me.'' I thought an opened the door.

Big mistake.

I walked in an abandoned shop. It was crawling with rats and roaches. My sight stopped at the woman behind the counter. She had a pale skin, red messy hair tied in ponytails. She was cutting something, when she raised her eyes up and saw me backing out the door.

,, A customer!''

She gasped and dug the knife in the cutting board, singing:,, _**Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a fright; I thought you was a ghost! Half a minute, can't you sit? Sit you down. Sit!'' **_

I fell back in the chair and looked at her cautiously so she wouldn't try anything else.

,,_** All I meant is that, I haven't seen a customer for weeks! Did you come here for a pie, dear? Do forgive me if me head's a little vague. What was that? But you'd think we had the plague!'' **_

She stomped the bug and I shivered.

,, _**From the way that people keep avoiding, No, you don't.'' **_

She smacked a bug with her hand.

_** ,, Heaven knows I try, dear! But there's no one comes in even to inhale. Right you are, dear would you like a drop of ale? Mind you, I can hardly blame them. These are probably the worst pies in London. I know why nobody cares to take them, I should know, I make them, but good? No! The worst pies in London. Even that's polite, the worst pies in London. If you doubt it, take a bite…''**_

I took a bite out of the moldy creation that was supposed to be a meat pie. It was awful.

_** ,, Is that just disgusting? You have to concede it. It's nothing but crusting. Here, drink this, you'll need it. The worst pies in London. And no wonder with the price of meat what it is.'' **_

She started to pound the dough with her fists. ,,_** When you get it. Never! Thought I'd live to see the day. Men'd think it was a treat. Finding poor animals, what are dying in the street. Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop. Does her business, but I noticed something weird. Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared. Have to hand it to her. What I calls enterprise. Popping pussies into pies. Wouldn't do in my shop. Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick. And I'm telling you them pussycats is quick. No denying times is hard, dear! Even harder than the worst pies in London. Only lard and nothing more. Is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty. **__**It looks like it's molting. And tastes like… Well, pity A woman alone! **__**With limited wind. And the worst pies in London! Ah, dear, **__**times is hard. Times is hard.''**_

Another bug got squished by the crazy baker.

,, Trust me dearie. It's going to take more than ale to wash that taste out.''

She put down the rolling pin and sighed:,, Come with me and we'll get you a nice tumbler of gin, eh?''

She brushed the flour off her dress.

We walked in the living room and she started to talk about some burnt down chapel and her passed away husband. He handed me the glass and I heard a bell ring.

,, Oh, another customer! Be right back, dear.'' She jumped up from the settee and went back to the shop.

I chocked on the gin as I heard a scarily familiar voice.

,, You have something that belongs to me, Mrs. Lovett.'' It was a dark and angry voice, which I knew anywhere.

It was Sweeney.

,, What does he own so important?'' I wondered.

I tip toed to the corner of the room and peeked through the curtains. I couldn't see much, but it was enough. I saw Sweeney holding a box and singing something about '' His friends.'' I started to think, how it would be to hold on to those strong arms of his and go for a stroll in the moonlight.

,, Where did that come from?'' I asked myself in my head.

I saw Mrs. Lovett leaning over his shoulder singing with him and their lips so close to each other. I started to feel a bit jealous. So I entered the shop, pretending, that I didn't know who was here as well.

,, Mrs. Lovett can I ask you a… '' I gasped as I saw the man.

,, Well if it isn't Sweeney Todd! What brings you here?'' I smiled warmly at him.

He smiled a little back to me:,, Well if it isn't the girl with the soprano? I didn't expect to see you here.''

He threw a little wink at me, but thank god Mrs. Lovett didn't see that.

,, You two know each other?'' She raised an eyebrow.

,, Yes, we met at the ship, which was sailing here.''

I played with my hair. She frowned a bit as she understood what was the reason I was smiling warmly and playing with my hair.

She got some competition.

,, Can I take a peek?'' I waved my head to the box in his hands.

He nodded lightly and opened the box. I looked inside and gasped. There were beautiful, shining silver razors.

,, They're beautiful.'' I whispered.

,, I know.'' He picked one up and opened it.

The razor reflected the sun rays. He closed it after a moment and put it back in the box.

He said to me:,, Can you come up to my shop. We need to talk.'' I swallowed hard and nodded.

Mrs. Lovett got a bit mad. She grunted and exited the shop. I went upstairs and I heard the door locking.

,, Why did you lock the door, Mr. Todd?'' I raised an eyebrow looking worried.

,, To give us some privacy.'' He smirked and hung his coat on the hanger.

I looked around the shop and sat in the chair carefully. I let out a sigh and noticed Sweeney coming closer to me. I started to freak out and tried to run out of the demon's lair, but he pressed me back down and held my wrists glued to the arms of the chair. I felt my heart racing, which made my chest heave in result.

,, What are going to do to me?'' I trembled under his grip.

He didn't answer my question. He just looked at me in amazement that I wasn't screaming for help.

He slowly moved closer to my ear and whispered:,, I'll show you.''

I gasped as I felt his lips on my neck. He moved from my neck to my shoulders to my collarbone.

I let out a quiet soft moan:,, Mr. Todd, don't.''

He raised his eyes and asked interested:,, Don't what?''

I smiled at him:,, Don't stop.''

He smirked and pressed his lips against mine. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt the strength running through his body. He guided me to the bed and we fell in it without caring if someone will knock on the door. He leaned over me and kissed his way to my breasts. I moaned quietly his name over and over again as he started to undress me and himself as well. I moaned harder as he plunged himslef in me. He kissed me again, when I gasped in surprise and shock as I realized that he just took my innocence. He picked up the rhythm making me moan in pleasure as I dug in his back with my nails almost drawing blood. He moaned my name in my neck as he released himself. He rolled off me as I was covered in his and my own sweat, panting for breath and snuggling closer to him, while he put his arm around me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, thinking about, what just happened.

,, Martha, Martha wake up.'' I heard his soft voice in my hair.

I groaned as the sun blinded me.

,, Good morning, sleepy head.'' He smiled at me.

,, Morning.'' I smiled still rubbing my eyes, which were blinded by the blasted sun.

,, Time to go.'' He said.

,, Go where?'' I asked, still trying to open my eyes.

,, We have to check out of the _hospital._''

I shot open my eyes and found myself in the hospital again. I blushed meagerly as I saw Sweeney sitting on the edge of the bed.

,, You seem to be having a nice dream, huh? It was almost impossible to get you to wake up.'' He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

I blushed out of the norms and shyly nodded.

He smirked and whispered in my neck:,, We could make that dream into reality someday.''

I widened my eyes as he closed the door. ,, Oh crap.''

I fell back in the pillow. I felt so embarrassed thinking about, that I was moaning his name in my sleep, while he was right here.

**To be continued...**

Wow, this dream was really strange, but it originally was going to end with Mrs. Lovett stabbing me with a butcher's knive to get rid of me and out of the way. ^_^ Yeah, I have to STOP watching horror films and CSI for a while. Well I finally gave up and obeyed Ann by writting the love scene for the first time in my life. So tell me how good I did ( by that I mean How miserably I failed. Wow I'm so underrating myself and my writing skills ^_^) And stay tuned for chapter 24! ^_^

Oh an P.S. All reviews will be welcomed.


	24. my shoulder to cry on

I slowly slipped out of the bed, but I lost balance and held on to the bed. My legs were asleep, because I was in a sleeping position for four days. After I started to control my legs I walked slowly around the room to get used to walking again. I noticed some clothes on the chair. After I got dressed I tamed my hair and went to the registration, where Sweeney was already waiting for me, while talking to Mr. Higgins.

,, Hey, how is it to walk freely around again?'' Sweeney pulled me closer to him by my waist.

,, A bit weird, but I'll get used to it.'' I smiled.

,, Well, that's good. And remember, if you have any problems you can call me anytime.'' Mr. Higgins smiled as he signed the papers.

,, We'll remember that.'' I said.

,, Well, have a safe trip home.'' He shook Sweeney hand.

,, Thank you, Mr. Higgins.'' He smiled and guided me to the door.

When we walked out on the street, I was greeted by the bird chirping and warm sun.

,, Let's get you home. But first we have to drop by Fleet Street, Mrs. Lovett was worried sick, when she got the news.'' He grinned and stopped a carriage.

We got in and the driver asked:,, What's the destination, sir?''

Sweeney put his arm around my shoulders and said:,, 186 Fleet Street.''

The driver nodded and whistled to the horses. They started to move in a synchronized rhythm through the crowded cobble streets. When we reached Fleet Street I saw Mrs. Lovett standing in the doorway, wiping her hands in her apron, while Toby and Ann were glued to the window.

,, Well, here we are.'' The driver said stretching out his hand. Sweeney paid the man and helped me out of the carriage. ,, Martha! You're back!'' Ann ran and hugged me.

,, We missed you so much.''

I smiled:,, Well I'm glad to be back.''

Mrs. Lovett came out and hugged me awkwardly:,, It's good to have you back, dearie. I was so worried, when I heard what happened to you.''

I pushed her backwards a little and growled rolling my eyes:,, Oh, please. I know you don't care about me, Mrs. Lovett. And by the way you are so naïve to think, that just because I'm moving to my own apartment Sweeney will crawl to you asking to be his lover. Just sad.''

I walked past her and left her dumbstruck.

I walked past Harry and he said:,, Nice job telling her the truth. I would watch your back now. You don't know what she could do in the name of revenge.''

I hugged him and said:,, Thanks for the advise, Harry. You know, we might actually could be really good friends.'' I smiled.

He nodded and turned his gaze at the door, where Ann was standing looking glad, that Harry and I worked things out and became friends.

,, Someone wants to see you.'' She warmly smiled at me.

,, David.'' I gasped and raced out the room.

I walked in the parlor and saw him sitting on the couch and talking to Mrs. Lovett. They both looked at me and he jumped up.

,, I'll leave you two alone.'' She smiled and exited the room sending me a '' watch your back, you little brat'' glare.

I shivered as I remembered that face.

,, Martha. Thank goodness you're okay. Mrs. Lovett told me what really happened.'' He hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back and felt tears rolling down my cheeks:,, I lied to you, because I didn't want you to know about this. I knew, that if I would tell you the truth, you would be hurt.'' I sniffed.

He stroked my hair whispering:,, But you got lucky, that Mr. Todd found you and got you to the hospital in time.''

I nodded and tried to speak:,, I know. And I'm happy, that I got his help in time.''

He looked me in the eyes and asked softly:,, But why did you do it in the first place?''

I swallowed hard and quietly said:,, Well turned out he saw us kissing and thought, that I was cheating on him and threw me on the street, telling me to get my stuff and myself away from his eyes forever. I was so devastated, that the man I loved said this to me and meant it. I decided to end the pain by killing myself.''

I was beaten by the next wave of tears and sobbed in his chest.

,, I don't know how I always manage to stay alive and he always finds me in danger.''

He stroked my back trying to calm me:,, I guess you two are meant to be, huh?''

I looked up to him and wiped my tears away:,, You know, that he's my fiancé?''

He nodded:,, Of course I did. I've seen how he looks at you, when you walk by him.''

I blushed and hid my face in his chest again:,, Thank you for coming, David. You really are my shoulder to cry on.''

He hugged me closer and whispered:,, I'm glad to help you. I really am.''

I heard somebody clear his throat. I threw around and saw Sweeney standing in the door and smiling a little, stretching out his arms.

I ran to him and hugged him tightly:,, Thank you for leaving him alive.''

He kissed the top of my head and chuckled:,, I knew how much he helped you, when I kicked you out. I knew, that you would be crushed if I would kill him.''

I giggled a little and rose on my tip toes to kiss him so he wouldn't have to bend down a little.

,, I really appreciate that.'' I smiled.

He smiled back wiping my cheeks with his thumb.

David smiled and sighed:,, Well I must get going. I have a lot to do, now that I'm the judge officially.''

I turned to him:,, Well if you must. Thanks again for dropping by, David.''

He nodded and left.

I turned to Sweeney:,, I'm sorry, that you have to see me like this. I don't know why, but I'm crying all over the place lately.''

He thought about something and chuckled.

,, What? What's so funny?'' I raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head still chuckling:,, Nothing. Nothing.''

I crossed my arms on my chest and said:,, Sweeney Todd tell me what is so funny. It better not be about me.''

He was laughing to tears now.

I punched his arm playfully and pleaded:,, Seriously tell me, what is so funny?''

He tried to stop the laughs and took a deep breath to calm down.

,, I was thinking, that maybe it is because maybe you're…'' He started to chuckle again as he saw my confused face.

,, I'm what?'' I raised an eyebrow.

He cleared his throat from laughing and said:,, Maybe you're pregnant?''

I looked at him a bit shocked and he bursted in laughter again.

I punched him in the arm and crossed my arms on my chest:,, Sweeney Todd, how dare you think of something like that? And how is that possible if I didn't have any physical contact with a man.''

I furrowed my brows and turned my back to him.

He calmed his laughter and put his hands on my shoulders kissing my neck:,, Oh, don't take this too serious. I was only kidding about that.''

I softened a bit. I turned around and he kissed me pulling me closer to him.

Toby came in the parlor:,, Mr. Todd, sir! There's a gentleman with a boy looking for you.''

He blushed as he saw us so close together.

He cleared his throat and said looking to the ground:,, I'm sorry to disturb you, sir.''

Sweeney turned to the blushed boy and said:,, Ah, very well, then. I'll be there in a moment.''

Toby nodded and exited the room. I slowly followed Sweeney in the shop. I saw a young boy with blond hair and strangely girly face. Next to him sat a man around her age, but he was strangely familiar.

,, Mr. Todd! I've done it!'' He smiled widely.

He saw me peeking in the doorway and he smiled:,, And who's this? Your lady I'm guessing?''

I blushed and shyly came closer to them.

,, Anthony, this is Martha.'' He pulled me closer to him by my waist.

I stretched out my hand and smiled.

He shook it and said:,, Nice to meet you, I'm…''

I recognized him from the dream:,, Anthony Hope.''

He raised an eyebrow:,, You know me, ma'am?''

I lied:,, Well Sweeney has been talking a lot about how you want to rescue this one girl from the evil judge.''

The blond boy raised his eyes to me and I saw something very girly about him.

,, So you know about the rescue mission then?'' He said.

I nodded.

Anthony sighed:,, Well I guess the cover is up.''

He looked at the blond boy.

I widened my eyes, when he took off his hat and revealed long, wavy, blond hair. So it was a girl.

,, Joanna. My little girl.'' Sweeney smiled.

She looked at him questionably.

,, Excuse me, but I think you got something wrong, sir.'' She slowly hid behind Anthony.

I took her hand and said:,, No, Joanna. He's right. He is your father, but he was taken away when you were only one year old.''

She came slowly closer and looked at Sweeney:,, Is this all true?''

Sweeney nodded with tears in his eyes.

Joanna started to cry as well and hugged Sweeney tightly:,, I love you… Dad.''

**To be continued...**

Aw! ^_^ I almost cried at the end. So tell me what you think of this chapter. All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 25! ^_^


	25. Welcome home, Joanna

Mrs. Lovett came in the shop that moment and saw Sweeney hugging a blond little girl. She recognized that blond hair anywhere.

,, Joanna, welcome back!'' She smiled widely.

,, I don't know if you remember me, but I took care of you, while your mother was gone. You used to call me Nellie, because my name was too long for you.''

Joanna came closer to Mrs. Lovett and looked in her eyes.

,, I remember now! You used to take me for a walk in the park to feed the ducks and sit under the tree.'' She smiled warmly.

,, Yeah, those were the days.'' She hugged her.

,, Well it's great, that I have a father, but where's my mother?'' Joanna looked at us with a questioning look.

We swallowed hard and I put my hand on her shoulder:,, Let's go to the living room and I'll tell you okay?''

She nodded and followed me in the parlor.

We sat down and I asked:,, So what would you like to know about her?''

She thought and said:,, What was her name, what did she look like and why isn't she here with us?''

I sighed and started:,, Well her name was Lucy and she had blond hair like you and the same blue eyes. She was the sweetest thing in London. She saw pureness in everyone. But one day when the three of you went for a walk your father was taken to Australia's prison on a false charge. It was the Judge Turpin's fault, because he had a fancy for your mother as well as your father. So he sent him away to get closer to her, but she stayed loyal to your father and rejected the invitations from him. One day he tricked her by saying, that he knows where he took him, so she went to his house and fell in his trap and… got raped at the mask ball.'' I sighed.

She gasped and forced the tears back.

,, After the ball she got back here and used arsenic to poison herself, but she didn't die. She lost her marbles and ended up in Bedlam. But she somehow managed to escape and she became a beggar, which sells her body to any man, which walks by. So she's somewhere out there begging for alms.''

I looked back at her and I saw her puffy eyes as she rested her head in my lap and sobbed:,, She went through so much. I wish she was here so I could hug her tightly and never let go.''

She chocked on her tears and hid her face in my lap as I stroked her back calming the poor girl.

Sweeney walked in and frowned as he saw his little girl crying.

He sat down next to her and whispered:,, Shh. It's alright now. At least you'll have me.''

She rose her head up and asked with a broken voice:,, Really? You promise?''

He nodded and said softly:,, I promise.''

She hugged him and sobbed in his chest as he stroked her hair whispering comfort words and rocking her.

I frowned as I saw her like this. She reminded me for a moment.

,, Crying all over the place.'' I thought. ,, Just like me.''

After she managed to stop crying we walked back in the shop.

,, Well she knows everything now.'' I sighed.

,, Well where is she going to spend the night?'' I asked.

,, Well me and Harry can squeeze in one bed or one of us could take the couch in the parlor.''

,, Sorry, but the couch will be occupied, because it's Thursday and Toby gets his drink on.'' Mrs. Lovett sighed.

,, Well there's an inn near here.'' Ann said.

They both looked at each other and Anthony said:,, Okay then. We'll take the inn for the night.''

She nodded and smiled at us she noticed Sweeney's arm around my waist.

,, So you're going to be my step mother?'' She looked at me.

,, Well it seems like it.'' I smiled.

I looked at Sweeney and he looked at me and smiled, planting a kiss on my lips.

,, Well it's getting late. I'm going to bed. And it was nice to meet you, Joanna.'' I smiled at her.

,, You too.'' She smiled.

I exited the shop and went upstairs to the barber shop and packed the present for Sweeney. It was the other half of the cure. I put it in a red box and tied it with a black ribbon. I hid it in one of his drawers next to a thing I'll ask him to give me. So I dressed my self in a velvet red nightgown with a black straps and laces. It was cute and attractive too. Tonight is going to be the night that Sweeney becomes a human again. I sat in the chair and crossed my legs so the nightgown would reveal my upper thighs a little. Just to tease him. I started to brush my hair and looked at the stars waiting for the reaction I would expect from him seeing me like this. I heard the door opening and closing. I tried not to giggle and kept brushing my hair.

,, Hey, have you seen my razor sharpener?'' He froze up as he saw the view.

I stood up and noticed that he was starring at me in that lustful way again.

I giggled and asked:,, You like what you see?''

He smirked and shook his head:,, I don't like it. I love it.''

He picked me up bridal style and laid me in the bed. I started the plan's first phase.

,, Um, Sweeney? Can you hand me my book from the third drawer from the top?'' I made a cute puppy face and he smiled and went to look for it.

,, What's this?'' He picked up the red box.

,, Oh that. It's a little something, something for you.'' I threw him a flirty wink and sat in the bed.

He looked at it and shook it a little.

,, Careful! Don't break it.'' I giggled.

,, Come on, open it.'' I smiled.

He opened the box and felt a little bottle.

,, I have a feeling that you're trying to make fun of my little drinking problem.'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, No, just pull it out and then let's see what you'll say.'' I giggled.

He pulled it out and took a good look at it.

,, You didn't.'' His smile grew wider as he recognized the blue liquid.

,, Oh, but I did.'' I played with my hair.

He kissed me and opened the bottle:,, To us.''

I smiled:,, To us.''

He drained the rest of the cure and made a funny face.

,, Oh, sorry. I probably should have warned you, that it's super sour.''

I giggled as I kissed him, but then I made a face too. It was one sour kiss. So he lay in the bed and looked at the ceiling.

,, When is thing going to kick in anyways?'' He asked.

,, Soon.'' I whispered.

I rested my head on his chest and sighed. I heard a little beat in his chest that was growing bigger.

,, Sweeney?'' I asked.

,, Mm?'' He looked down at me.

,, You have a heartbeat.'' I smiled.

,, You're lying.'' He grinned.

,, I'm not. Can you feel it?'' I asked.

He widened his eyes:,, You're right. I do feel it now.''

I kissed him and said:,, Congratulations, Sweeney. Welcome to the living.''

He kissed me back pulling me on top of him. I looked down at him and saw some life in his cheeks. They weren't so pale anymore.

He moved his hands from my waist to my thighs and smirked:,, Would you like to tell me a little about that dream you had in the hospital?''

I blushed as I remembered it. ,, Um, I don't really remember what it was about.''

I avoided eye contact so I could keep the lie going.

,, Oh do you now? Well how about I remind you something from it?'' He gave me a flirty look.

,, Oh, uh, well, um.'' I started to run out of excuses.

He chuckled and sighed:,, I knew, that it was something you would like to do in real life, right?''

I looked at him confused.

,, I mean the way you softly moaned my name in your sleep was so amusing.''

I blushed redder than ever.

,, Can we talk about something else?'' I tried to change the subject.

It made him even more interested. ,, Why? You don't trust your old Sweeney?''

He raised an eyebrow, while drawing circles on my thigh with his index finger.

,, I do, but I don't like to talk about it.'' I finger walked my way from his chest to his nose and patted it with my finger.

He slowly moved his hand to my inner thigh making me gasp lightly.

He smirked and said:,, I like it, when I make you do that that.''

I giggled and leaned to kiss him, but he kissed my collarbone instead.

I knew where he was going with this. He wanted to make moan his name like I did it in my sleep. He lightly bit my neck making me tremble from surprise.

He slowly moved his free hand closer to my curves making me froze up and asking him:,, What do you think you're doing, mister?''

He shrugged and said:,, Making you moan my name as soft as you did then.''

I giggled:,, You, demon.''

He kissed my stomach and whispered:,, And you're the devil.''

He pressed his lips against mine. I felt one of my straps getting looser. I felt the other one get loose as well. So I started to work on his shirt before he got my nightgown off. He smirked and kissed my neck again, but more passionately. I finally gave up and let out a soft moan. He growled in victory as he felt my hands sliding off his shirt. He slipped my nightgown off, when we heard a knock on the door.

,, Shit.'' I thought to myself, hiding under the covers.

**To be continued...**

Oh, this isn't fair. There's always somebody at the frickin' door. I'm kidding I did that to stop writing the spicy part. I can't go on like this :( Ann please don't make me do this. This was the part of the bet. I lost it in five minutes. Turns out I'm not that flexible as I was. :-? So anyways, review, favorite and stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^


	26. Death, we meet again

**My POV**

I rolled on my right side to face the wall and tried to fall asleep as fast as possible. I felt the bed rise as I heard steps heading for the door.

**Third person's POV**

Sweeney jumped out of the bed and went to the door. He opened it saw Mrs. Lovett standing in the doorway and crying in shame.

,, I need to tell you something.''

He let her in and she sat on the chest crying.

,, What is it?'' He sat in his chair.

She looked at him taking a deep breath as she forced the words out of her mouth:,, I'm pregnant.''

**Sweeney's POV**

I couldn't believe the baker's words a bit, but would she make it up?

,, How?'' I raised an eyebrow.

,, The beadle.'' She sighed and her face in her palms.

,, But how did he get to you?'' I was confused a bit.

,, Well remember that night after the Beadle's visit, when I told you, that I'm not feeling well?''

She slowly raised her eyes to me.

I nodded. ,, Yeah, so?''

,, Well he came for the payment of the Judge's death. He thought, that I did it.'' She frowned a bit.

,, Why you? Why not me or Martha?'' I turned my look at the sleeping redhead in my bed in the corner.

I smiled as I saw her calm face and movements caused from breathing. She was so beautiful. She was my angel.

,, Well he thought it as me after that day I tried to poison him.'' She sighed.

I turned back to her and raised an eyebrow:,, You. Tried to poison Turpin?''

She blushed and nodded:,, Well it was the same day they took you away. I knew that it was Turpin's work. So I poisoned the pie and gave the pie to him, but he had the servant, that tasted the food before him. But as soon as he bit the pie he collapsed on the ground already dead. He yelled at me and threatened to shut my pie shop down. But I promised to give him anything, so he would leave my only way of earning money alone, so he whispered in my ear, that he'll take me instead then. And if he won't make it to that day, the Beadle will do it for him, so that day was that day, when he visited for the ''official'' business and he said that if I'll ever say this to anyone he'll put me in Bedlam or hang me and the people, who know about this.'' She started to cry again.

I felt a little sorry for her, that she went trough such hard time and now she was pregnant from that filthy rat.

I didn't know why I was doing this, but I hugged her tightly and said:,, Don't worry. We'll all help you get through this. Just remember, that you're not alone in this.''

She nodded and hid her face in my bare chest soaking it with her warm tears.

Her fragile body was shaking from sobbing and I was shaking with her now.

I whispered in her hair:,, Go back to bed and try to get some rest and we'll tell this to Martha in the morning.''

She nodded and sniffed:,, Sorry, that I disturbed you.''

She went to the door.

,, It's okay. I wasn't sleeping anyway.'' I sighed.

She turned to me once more and smiled at me warmly:,, Thank you, Mr. T for your help.''

And with that she kissed me.

I wanted to reject her knowing, that my soon to be wife was sleeping in the same room right now. But something made pull her closer to me and kiss her back. I felt like a total traitor to Martha and Lucy. Lucy. My yellow haired angel. I was so lost in the world of love. I loved my sweet Lucy, but my heart also belonged to Martha. And now Mrs. Lovett was in my arms and kissing me.

I finally pulled myself together and pushed her away from me growling:,, You're going to hell for this.''

She giggled:,, For what?''

I stopped at the door and said coldly:,, For kissing me and making me betray my soon to be wife.''

She pouted:,, But you liked it didn't you?''

I tightened my jaw and mumbled:,, Get to bed, you crazy woman.''

And with that I closed the door. I turned to face the bed, where Martha was already sleeping I sighed and crawled next to her.

I kissed her neck and whispered:,, I'm sorry, that I've betrayed you.''

She turned over and snuggled closer to me making me chuckle a little.

,, You're a bloody wonder, my angel. A bloody wonder indeed.'' And I lay on the pillow and closed my eyes.

Regretting the choice to kiss her back.

**My POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned quietly. I looked up to Sweeney and smiled as I saw him asleep, free from any worry. I sat up in the bed and thought about, what I heard last night. I mean the Beadle really raped poor Mrs. Lovett? I carefully got out of bed, so I wouldn't wake Sweeney. I dressed and went downstairs. I saw Mrs. Lovett already in the kitchen.

I walked in and said:,, Good morning, Mrs. Lovett.''

She raised her eyes to me and grunted returning to her pies.

I frowned.

I walked closer to her and slowly put my hand on her belly and quietly said smiling warmly:,, Just so you know, I'll be happy to help you take care of him or her.''

She widened her eyes and asked:,, How did you find out? Did Sweeney tell you? Ooh that blood man and his big mouth! When I'll get my claws on him I'll…''

I stopped her and giggled:,, No, he didn't tell me anything. I over heard you saying that you were pregnant from the Beadle…''

She interrupted by pointing a butcher's knife to my throat and glaring:,, I'll stab you with this if you'll run yer mouth, so I would stay quiet if I was you, dear. Got it?''

I weakly nodded, so the knife wouldn't cut me.

She removed it and smiled widely:,, Good. Now how' bout you help me make these pies for me, eh?''

I sighed:,, Oh, I wish I could, but I'm expecting the builders for the bakery today.''

She sighed:,, Oh, well then I hope you can open yer bakery soon. What exactly will you make once you're open?''

I thought about it and said:,, Cakes, muffins, cookies, brownies… cinnamon rolls.'' I giggled.

She softened a bit and said:,, Oh, I just love pastries.''

I nodded and said:,, Well I could help you with these while they get there.''

She smiled at me and said:,, That would be nice of you, dearie.''

She walked down to the bake house.

After a moment I heard the bell ring:,, Sorry, but we're not open yet.'' I said pounding the dough.

,, Oh, we aren't here for the pies.'' I heard a familiar girl's voice.

I looked up and saw Joanna and Anthony standing in the doorway.

,, Hey, guys. So did you sleep well?'' I hugged them.

,, Yes, the inn was really nice.'' Joanna smiled.

,, How about you?''

I blushed as I remembered, what happened before the knock.

,, Good.''

Anthony threw me a little look which made me understand, that he knew I was hiding something. I cleared my throat and returned to the pie making. Sweeney came in tying his tie, when he saw Anthony and Joanna smiling.

,, Good morning.'' He smiled back at them.

He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek:,, You're up early.''

I smiled at him and shrugged:,, I couldn't sleep.''

I noticed his crappy tying skills and I said:,, Here, let me help.''

I quickly tied it and patted hid chest:,, There you go.''

He was quite impressed:,, Wow and you didn't make a mess of dough on my clothes.''

I raised an eyebrow:,, Why would I?''

He pointed to my hands and they were indeed covered in dough.

,, Oh. Well I guess I have a talent then.'' I straightened my back feeling proud of myself.

He chuckled and helped me make breakfast. Anthony and Joanna smiled at our closeness and sat by the table. Toby came in the shop clutching his head.

I walked to him and bent down so I would look him in the eyes:,, Hangover?''

He nodded.

I smiled and softly said:,, Sit down.''

He sat down and I made him some ice cold lemon water.

,, Here, drink it down. It'll help you.'' I handed him the glass.

He smiled weakly and said:,, Thank you.''

I sighed and put the pies on the big plate and went downstairs to put them in the oven. I dropped the plate and didn't get the chance to scream as I felt a hand blocking my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw Mrs. Lovett holding my throat and holding a butcher's knife.

,, It's a shame you'll have to die before you're a Todd.'' She smirked evilly and crushed the knife in my stomach.

She let me scream in pain and she watched as I collapsed on the floor, bleeding my heart out and squirming in pain. She had a plan all this long. I let tears fall down my cheeks as I saw her shoes going up the stairs. After a little while I saw more than one pair of shoes running down. I felt shaking and blurry voices. I couldn't tell whose it was, but I knew that it was Sweeney, because I felt his lips on my forehead. I felt that life was slowly fading from my body as somebody ran or to be more précised sprinted to the hospital. I knew that only Sweeney would run this fast to the hospital when I was nearly dead. Before blacking out I saw white coats, a lot of turns and then the scary darkness. I was sure, that I was going to die this time for sure.

**To be continued...**

Scary... I don't know why I'm putting myself in so much danger. :D Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, all reviws will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 27! ^_^


	27. Dance practice

I felt like I was really dead. I couldn't move, speak, see or hear. I didn't even know where I was or on what I was. I felt like I was just floating in mid air. Suddenly I felt an electric shock wave running through me and it felt like gravity started to work properly, because I was falling. I started to gain my senses again.

I felt a cold metal surface on my back, I heard many voices and one of them was nervous:,, Come on. Don't leave. Breathe. I have nothing. No pulse. Try again. Clear!''

The electric wave flew through me again.

,, We did it! She's breathing again.''

,, Good job doctor.'' I heard a woman's voice.

It was happy and relieved, that they got me living again.

I threw my eyes open and gasped for air.

I wheezed weakly:,, Where am I? What's happening to me?''

I felt a calming hand on my head:,, Don't worry. You're okay now. It took a while, but you're okay.'' It was the doctor.

I started to remember the memories and gasped:,, The knife!''

I looked at the cut, but it was all healed up.

,, We got it out and almost lost you, because we hit an artery by mistake.''

I sighed happily and took the doctor's hand:,, Thank you.''

He smiled at me:,, It's what I do.''

I slowly rested my head back on the table, which had a pillow under it now. I felt my eyelids getting heavier as I drifted in a deep sleep.

,, Is she okay?'' I heard Ann's voice.

,, Well the doctor said, that she should be waking up soon.'' Sweeney said.

I forced my eyelids to open, but they were too heavy. I gained all my energy that was left in me and slowly lifted them up, getting blinded by the light.

,, Look, she's waking up.'' Ann said happily.

I opened my eyes and saw a very blurry picture of the room and the visitors. I blinked a few times and my vision started to clear up.

I saw Sweeney sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling as he took my hand in his:,, Hey, how are you feeling?''

I swallowed dryly and said with a broken voice:,, Good, thanks..''

I cleared my throat, because I sounded like a man.

Ann hugged me lightly and said:,, Welcome back to the living, Martha. I hope you can heal up in time for the dance tournament.''

I frowned as I thought of the chance if I wouldn't heal in time.

Sweeney kissed my forehead and softly said:,, Don't worry back in your time this won't exist. The injuries fade as you time travel. But when you'll get back, they'll be there.''

I sighed happily as I knew that I was going to be able to dance.

,, Well, we should get back to our time and start practicing.'' I said.

,, So fast? You just woke up.'' Sweeney looked worried.

I took his face in my palms and said:,, Don't worry. I'll be fine.''

I kissed him and picked up the necklace from the nightstand.

,, Ready?'' Ann asked.

,, Let's do this.'' I smiled.

We closed our eyes and sang:

,, _**There was a barber and his wife. And she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life. And she was beautiful and she was virtuous and he was naive. There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law who, with a gesture of His claw. Removed the barber from his plate. Then there was nothing but to wait and she would fall. So soft, so young so lost and, oh, so beautiful. ''**_

We opened our eyes again, but I was in my room alone. Ann was probably in her house right now. I looked at the room and smiled I saw a messy sleeping bag on the floor, that had blond hair sticking out a little. It was Ann.

She sat up and said:,, Um yeah, this is were I went to find you, when you left me here alone.'' She frowned.

,, Sorry.'' I helped her up.

,, Let's get dressed and find the rest of the team and the boys.''

She nodded.

We changed in our dancing clothes and went to the gym, which served us as the dance practice room. We picked up our phones and called the boys first.

,, Hello?'' I heard Jared.

,, Hey, Jared. It's me, Martha. Guess what?'' I giggled.

,, What?'' He was amused.

,, We got in!'' I squealed from joy.

,, Seriously? That's so cool. I'll meet you at the gym in ten minutes, okay?'' He was happy too.

,, Got it, bye.'' I smiled.

,, See you.'' He hung up.

I heard Ann's girly squeals as well and '' Bye. See you here then.''

We called the girls over next. In my calling list were Lilly, Sonia and Christine. Ann's job was to get Amanda, Linda and Amy. So the boys came first.

,, So, how is it to be in the dancer's list in Spain?'' I hugged him.

,, Feels awesome.'' He chuckled putting down his bag.

,, So it says that we need three different dances to perform for each round.'' I looked at the e-mail in my PC.

,, Well how about Tango? Or Charleston? He thought.

,, I think, that we could use Tango for round two.'' I nodded.

,, We need an awesome grand finally.'' I sat on the bench.

,, I have an idea.'' He smirked.

I knew that smirk.

,, You thinking what I'm thinking?'' I rose up and smirked the same.

,, Troublemaker.'' We both said.

,, But nobody has tried that for the global tournament.'' I frowned.

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me:,, Then we'll be the first.''

My smile grew bigger. ,, Troublemaker it is.'' I shook his hand.

,, Let's get the basic moves ready.'' He looked through the internet.

I found the tutorial video and we watched it a couple times and got to business.

So we got the music and we got our places. It was a good song, and the dance moves were pretty spicy too. It was perfect. So we started to practice and after four hours we took the whole dance through. We got in our positions and put on the music. I tried not to mess it up this time.

As my queue was up I turned around and followed his lead. I was in front of him and I walked up to his shoulder with my fingers and winked to the invisible audience. He turned me around and slid his both hands one at the time from my waist to my inner thighs. I had to play along and shook my finger to him as the chorus was up. We got in to the line and did the sailor salute. I stretched out my arm as Jared pretended to kiss his way up to my shoulder, where our lips were pretty close, when I turned my head and acted like a real heartbreaker. He swept me off my feet and I did a front flip. I was very light so this move wasn't a problem for the both of us. I slide down in a split as Jared raised me up and it was his solo as I swinged my hips and acted to daydream about him like he would be the big prize. Then I was my turn. I really hated these moves, where I had to play hard to get, because it didn't feel like I was myself. We got back to the chorus part, but this time his lips almost met mine, but again I turned my head teasingly away before he got the kiss. It was almost the end of the song and this was the hardest part for me not to blush. I had to slide my hands from his thighs and then back up. I wondered how he felt about doing this. Then I turned away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in a little Tango and I had to lean backwards and then take his invite for the last chorus. This time he actually got the kiss and I had to make '' score!'' movement as he wrapped his hands around my waist from by back and we sent flirty looks to each other. Then we moved away from each other and turned our backs. Then the finish was us turning around and me falling in his hands as he went in for a kiss. ,, We did it!'' I smiled and gave him a high five.

,, You were great.'' He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

,, Thanks, you too.'' I smiled and took a gulp from the icy cold water.

We looked at Ann and Brandon and by the look of it, they were doing quickstep. They slided across the room flawlessly, but then I saw, that Ann's leg wasn't completely straight.

,, Ann, straighten your right leg, when Brandon's dragging you.'' I shouted.

,, Got it, thanks.'' She smiled and took it from the top.

It was completely perfect this time.

,, Was it good now?'' She panted as I gave her the water.

,, It was perfect.'' I smiled.

,, So? How's troublemaker going?'' She asked.

,, Oh, it will bring us the victory, because we're the first ones to try it. And it went great.'' I smiled at Jared.

,, You want to demonstrate us?'' She smirked.

,, Sure, no problem.'' I put on the music again.

When it was over we got a standing ovation from the girls, Ann and Brandon.

,, Hey, this is for the finale, I see?'' Amanda giggled.

,, Yeah. You like it?'' I panted a little.

,, Like it? I loved it. With this dance you're going to win for sure.'' Sonia said.

The rest of them nodded acceptingly.

,, Well we have to tell you, that this time; you're going to be on your own girls. Because we already have three dances for the tournament.'' I said.

,, So who will take the lead?'' Linda asked.

,, Let Amy do it. She's in the front on the left, so that is the next best thing after Ann and me.'' I said.

,, Oh. My. God. I'll have to be the lead? Cool!'' She clapped her hands in approval and pride.

I nodded and said:,, Remember they're counting on you, so try to do your best as the lead.''

She nodded and smiled:,, Got it, boss.''

I shook her hand and said:,, Good luck to all of you.''

She said:,, You two have the best performance too.''

We hugged and they went to practice the dance we started to work on a week ago.

,, We'll let's go.'' Ann sighed.

All four of us went outside and got the next practice time.

,, See you then.'' He smiled at me and walked to the opposite direction with Brandon.

**To be continued...**

I'm alive! :) And for those who would like to hear ''Troublemaker.'' Type in youtube search:,, Troublemaker Hyuna.'' It a catchy song though. Thank you for that Korea. :) Stay tuned for chapter 28! ^_^

**P.S.** All reviews will be welcomed. :)


	28. Stop the wedding

We returned back and I hissed in pain as I felt the injuries returning.

,, Welcome back.'' Sweeney was still waiting.

,, Thanks.'' I smiled.

,, So? How was the practice?'' He smiled.

,, It went great. We picked out the dances for each round and we met the rest of the girls too.'' I said.

,, Well, you get some rest. I'll see you in the morning.'' He smiled and kissed my forehead.

,, Goodnight, troublemaker.'' Ann giggled and hugged me.

,, You too, quickstep.'' I chuckled back.

She went out of the room, when I took Sweeney's hand:,, Don't leave yet.'' I softly said.

He smiled a little and sat on the chair:,, Okay, I'll stay here.''

I sighed softly and rested my head in the pillow. He stroked my hair as I drifted in a peaceful sleep. I closed my eyes and felt somebody tying something on my back. I opened my eyes and saw myself in a wedding dress and my mom tying the laces.

,, Are you ready?'' She asked.

I nodded:,, I'm ready.''

She put on the veil and gave me my bouquet of lilies and roses. My favorites. I slipped on the shoes and took a look at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful. I smiled as I thought of the idea getting married to Sweeney. I walked to the shop and I saw the carriage already waiting.

,, Come on. We don't want to keep your groom waiting.'' She giggled.

I smiled and got in the carriage. I looked out the window and felt my heart pound as we stopped at the church.

I saw my dad walking out the door and smiling:,, There's my little girl.''

He hugged me. I got so nervous, that I clutched in his arm a little. I heard the organs and the door opening. I took a deep breath and started to slowly move to the altar. That moment I only focused on the lucky man in the champagne colored suit standing and smiling as he turned around.

I stood next to him and he quietly smiled:,, You look beautiful.''

I blushed lightly:,, Thanks.''

The priest started the eternity long vows, which I didn't listen to. I got snapped out just in time to say '' I do.''

I looked at Sweeney and smiled widely:,, I do.''

,, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.'' The priest closed his book and smiled.

Sweeney leaned for a kiss, when I heard a familiar:,, Stop the wedding!''

Everybody, including me gasped and looked at the protester. I widened my eyes as I saw, who it was.

,, Lucy.'' I whispered so Sweeney couldn't hear me.

She walked closer to us and said crying:,, Ben, I thought, that we were still married.''

Sweeney looked at her and raised an eyebrow. I stepped back as I saw, that he realized, what she was yammering about.

,, Lucy?'' He said slowly walking closer to her.

,, Benjamin. I've missed you so much.'' She hugged him.

He hugged her back and started to sob:,, But I thought, that you were dead. You poisoned yourself.''

She looked at him and said:,, I did, but I only lost my mind.''

He turned back to me and said:,, I'm so sorry, but I'm still married to her. I don't know what to do.''

I felt the tears threatening to come out pouring, when I said with a shaky voice:,, It's okay. She's still your wife. Go. Be happy and don't worry about me.''

I walked past them and took Ann with me:,, Save your necklace. We'll need it.''

She nodded and took my mom as well. I felt, that in case of bad luck like this I'll need to get home immediately, so I sang in my head all along. All that I needed to say now was:,, And she would fall so soft, so young, so lost and, oh, so beautiful.'' But I waited for the right moment. I stood in the setting sun and cried freely now.

Sweeney slowly walked towards me and I cried the words:,, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you alone to your life now. Don't follow me. Forget me.''

And I dropped my necklace stepping on it. I released purple smoke in the air. I lost the power to return here ever again. It's what I needed.

,,** Ann now!**'' I yelled.

She ran to me and we quickly finished the song:,, And she would fall, so soft, so young, so lost and, oh, so beautiful…''

I cried for the last time in this time period.

,, Martha, no! Wait!'' Sweeney raced to me, but he didn't get to me in time.

I was gone. Forever. I opened my eyes and saw Ann looking at me with pity. We hugged each other as I sobbed in her shoulder.

,, You did the right thing.'' She stroked my back as I soaked her T- shirt.

,, I don't feel like it.'' I tried to speak over the crying.

,, Come on. We are in time to pack for the trip to Italy.'' She said.

I nodded and quickly packed my stuff, not wanting to run into him. He would break my heart even more. I know that too well. We went downstairs, where my parents were already waiting. I saw two guys running our way. I was relieved, that it was Jared and Brandon.

,, Thanks for waiting. He smiled.

,, No prob. You really made it this time.'' I helped him to get our bags in the trunk.

We got in and we were on our way to Italy. After we made it to the airport, we got in the plane. I was so tired from the wedding failure and heartbreak, I fell asleep.

I don't know for how long I was out, but when I woke up, Ann was smiling:,, We're here. Welcome to Italy, my friend.''

I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. We really were here. I jumped out of my seat and hurried out the plane. I was greeted by the fresh air and sun. We were visiting Italy in its hottest month. Good thing I brought a lot of cute dresses, high heels and formless tops that I loved so much. I put on my sunglasses and we caught a taxi. We gave him the address and we went to the inn. After checking in we shared the rooms. My roommate was Ann, Brandon was with Jared and my parents got a room one floor up.

The floor we were in was for the semi finalists and coaches only, but I did two jobs at once. I was the leader and a dancer. We packed out and organized our outfits for tomorrow. I was going to wear a white dress with dark blue stripes, which was inspired by the sailor style and white wedges. Ann picked out a pink dress with peachy pink wedges. We really loved high heel shoes. They were comfortable and very cute. We changed in our pajamas and went to bed. I really hoped to find in some shop cheetah printed slippers, to match my night dress. I was really in love with animal printed clothing.

We woke up and it was burning hot outside. We went to the famous street with lot of shops. I was about to lose hope, when I saw the slippers. They were my size and for a good cost too. We went back to the inn and happily packed out our shopped things. The next thing was to get to practicing in our costumes. So we needed to bring along three different outfits.

I brought my red dress, red high heels for the Tango, peachy pink dress, pink wedges for the Charleston and black shorts, black high heel boots to my ankles and t- shirt for troublemaker. We went in the dance studio and got a free practice room. It was a bit weird to dance in heels, but I got used to it. We tried every dance with our costumes and it went great. We got back a bit early, so we had some free time for ourselves.

,, Hey, Martha, you want to go and get a pizza?'' I heard Jared behind me.

I turned to him and smiled nodding:,, Sure, I'll be down in ten minutes.''

He smiled:,, Got it.''

I went in our room and smiled widely.

,, What happened to you?'' Ann smirked.

,, Jared's taking me out for a pizza.'' I dug through the closet.

,, Oh! I smell romance.'' She giggled.

I shook my head and laughed. I picked out a light purple dress to my knees and black high heels.

,, How do I look?'' I turned around.

,, Cute! Now go, your man's waiting for you.'' She winked playfully.

I giggled and went out on the street. Jared was dumbstruck, when he saw me.

,, Wow, Martha. You look amazing.'' He guided me through the street.

We walked around the city and we got to the street, where the famous Juliet's balcony was located. We walked in the yard and looked up.

,, I wish I could go up there.'' I sighed.

,, Well you can, look.'' He pointed to the sign. I told him to wait here, while I went to the balcony.

I looked down and saw Jared playing an air guitar and singing:,, _**You are so beautiful. To me you are my whole world. I love you so much girl, so tell me one thing. Will you be my girl, whoa!**_''

I blushed and giggled nodding with my soprano:,,_ **I'll do the honors if you'll be my boy for the night. Only mine. We'll walk to the seaside and look in the stars. And we'll fall in love tonight, so take my hand in your hand and let us begin the teenage love story, whoa!**_''

We sang to each other:,, **_It's a teenage dream to fall in love. It's a teenage dream to feel the love. We'll sail the seven seas, we'll climb the highest mountains to reach the bright side. In the name of… Love._''**

**To be continued...**

Don't worry. I didn't leave Sweeney, cause it's just a dream. :) All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 29! ^_^


	29. Goodbye Italy

After we walked through the romantic Verona, we decided to take a walk through the city's heart. We came to a little square, where it was dance night. So we joined them. We had a blast. I tripped and fell. I squeezed my eyes tightly and waited to hit the pavement. But I felt strong hands around my waist, but they were stronger than Jared's so I thought that it might be an Italian.

,, Graci, senior.''

I didn't get any answer, so when I turned around I gasped in shock and heartbreak. It was Sweeney, looking like a lost puppy and still holding me by my waist. I tried to break out of his arms, when he pulled me closer to him, stroked my hair and whispered:,, Why do you have to do this to me?''

I was speechless, so I stayed quiet and leaned against his chest, ready to burst in tears any moment now.

,, I thought I said that I'm leaving you so you can be with your wife.'' I sniffed and gave up, letting the tears flow freely.

He chuckled quietly and whispered in my hair:,, Well, now I am with my wife and I wouldn't want it any other way.''

I looked to him as he wiped my cheeks from tears with his thumb. He put my face in his palms and lightly kissed me.

He kneeled on his knee, taking my hands:,, I gave my promise, to never leave you or make you cry, my angel. But it seems I'm a bad husband.''

He frowned a little.

I giggled and kissed him:,, No, you're not. I'm the bad guy, because I was the one to leave you.''

He chuckled and swept me off my feet, kissing passionately:,, You are the best wife a man could ever have. So just to make it clear, you are the reason I'm still living, my pet and you are my world and oxygen, so you keep me alive.'' He put my curls on my shoulders.

We went through the crowd and sat on a bench. We talked for a while.

I leaned in for a kiss, when I shivered as I heard Jared:,, Whoa! It's Johnny Depp.''

I was so nervous. I felt like fainting, so I held on the lamp post next to me.

I couldn't think of nothing else so I said:,, Uh, yeah. He's shooting '' Sweeney Todd'' I'm going to be in it too, but I didn't tell you, because it would ruin the surprise.''

I slowly let the lamp post go.

,, How about I take you to the set?'' I looked at Jared and then at Sweeney.

,, Really? You would do that?'' He was surprised.

I nodded. ,, I'm sorry, but…'' I hit him in the head with a rock.

,, Okay let's go, before he wakes up again.''

So since I destroyed the necklace, Sweeney took the power from his friends and sang:,, _**There was a barber and his wife. And she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life. And she was beautiful and she was virtuous and he was naive. There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law who, with a gesture of His claw. Removed the barber from his plate. Then there was nothing but to wait and she would fall. So soft, so young so lost and, oh, so beautiful. '' **_

We were back at the church. It was hard to move around fast with the wedding dress, but we figured it out. After we got him up the stairs we laid him in the bed and waited.

We looked at each other as he stroked my cheek:,, You really needed to knock him out?''

I shrugged and leaned in for a kiss, when I heard Jared's groan, which meant, that he's waking up. I turned to face him, when Sweeney pulled me closer to him kissing my neck, slowly moving to my collarbone, making me moan a little.

,, What about Jared?'' I quietly asked.

,, He can wait.'' He growled between the kisses.

I heard the bed's movements and Jared's confused voice:,, Uh, Martha? Why is he kissing you? And where are we anyways? Everything here looks so old.''

I blushed lightly and threw around:,, Uh, welcome to the set.''

I smiled and took his hand.

I took him outside and he was totally dumbstruck:,, Wow! This looks like an actual city.''

He noticed Mrs. Lovett flying through the crowd with pies.

,, Who's that? The one with the crazy hair.'' He waved his head to Mrs. Lovett.

I looked in that direction and said:,, Oh, that's Helena. She's playing Mrs. Lovett. She's already rehearsing her role to get used to the costume and stuff.'' I lied.

,, Just call her Mrs. Lovett and call Johnny Sweeney or Mr. Todd, because we are living in our roles right now.''

I whispered and went down the stairs:,, **Mrs. Lovett! Do you have a minute?**''

She stopped at a table almost tripping and dropping the plate full of pies and ale, when I caught it at the last moment.

,, Oh, thank you, dearie for your help. I…'' She saw, that it was me and changed her happy face into her dangerous angry, killer's face.

,, Oh. It's you again.''

She walked to the stairs and noticed Jared:,, Who's this?''

I walked up to her and said:,, Oh, this is my friend, Jared.''

I looked at Jared:,, Jared, meet Mrs. Lovett.''

She stretched out her hand and smiled warmly:,, It's nice to meet you, Jared.''

He shook it and smiled back. ,, You too.''

I sighed and said:,, Well I'm off to the market to buy some thing for my new shop. Be back in a tick.''

I went upstairs and grabbed the basket and went downstairs.

I walked through the shop and bought the things I needed.

I was about to leave, when I heard little voices:,, **Hey back off! It's mine!**''

,, **No, you get your paws off it!**''

Then there was a dieing cat sound and two cats ran past me.

,, I can still hear them?'' I thought.

,, **Hey wait for me, you guys!**'' I heard a familiar voice.

I looked to the left and saw a kitty coming out of the shadows looking so weak and hungry. I widened my eyes as I realized that it's not a cat.

,, Judy? Is that you?'' I slowly approached the little fur ball.

,, Um, yes, but who are yo…'' he widened his eyes too.

,, Martha? You came to look for me after so long? Yay! I can go home now!'' He jumped in my lap and purred as I petted him.

,, Yes, but where did you go? And how did you get lost out here?'' I asked.

,, Well that demon shooed me out and said to never come back or I'll become a part of a pie at some shop that belongs to a woman named Mrs. Mooney or something like that. So I swore to never go back there again.'' He hid his face in my dress.

,, Oh, don't worry. I have a new house for you to live in. I'm moving to an apartment of my own so you will be free from Mrs. Lovett.'' I smiled and put him in my basket and covered him up and went back to Fleet Street.

I sent Mrs. Lovett a dangerous glare as I asked unsuspectingly:,, Uh, Mrs. Lovett? Have you seen Judy anywhere?''

She avoided eye contact and sighed:,, Oh, yes, I have. I was cleaning the shop, when he attacked my leg, so I accidentally threw the door open and the cat or whatever that thing was ran outside and never came back.''

,, Oh really? I have a witness that tells me, that you're lying.''

I put the basket on the table and pulled off the cover. She widened her eyes and jumped back as Judy looked at her with glaring eyes and hissing, showing her nails and sharp teeth.

,, **How dare you to threaten my pet and throw him out on the streets, when you don't have the allowance!**'' I bursted in anger as I reached for the same knife she stabbed me with.

I clutched it and slowly approached her and said in a deep, dangerous voice:,, If you'll ever lay a finger on Judy, I'll gut you like a fish! Got it?''

I pressed it against her throat, while she was clutching on to the wall.

,, **I said; did you got it or not!**'' I raised my voice.

She let tears roll from her cheeks on the blade as I didn't feel any pity for her at all. She was evil, miserable, and hopeless. I roughly removed the knife from her neck and slammed the door going up to the barbershop with Judy on my heels.

,, Wow, that was amazing. Thank you.'' She was so happy.

I turned to her and ducked to pick her up:,, I would never let her hurt you. Ever. If she would hurt you, I couldn't forgive myself.''

I opened the door, where Jared was sitting in the chair and Sweeney standing by the window.

,, Hey, who's this adorable thing?'' Jared picked up Judy and petted her head as she purred happily.

,, Hey, you found Judy. Where was she all this time?'' Sweeney came closer to me.

,, Well she told me, that Mrs. Lovett shooed her out and threatened her to never come back or become a cat pie at Mooney's pie shop.'' I tightened my jaw as I remembered the moment, where I was threatening her with a knife.

Sweeney widened his eyes as I continued with the best part:,, So I got really mad, that she even lied to me so I pressed a knife to her throat and warned to gut her like a fish if she'll ever lay a finger on Judy.''

He kissed me on the lips and quietly said:,, Well done, my angel. Well done.''

Jared was looking a bit uncomfortable and jealous as he saw the kiss.

Wait, what?

He and jealous?

That's silly!

Or is it?

**To be continued...**

Wow... I'm good... So tell me what did you think and help me decide; should I gut Mrs. Lovett like a fish or let her live? :) The choice is yours. So all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter... * dramatic drum roll* **30**! Wow the time flies by really. :)


	30. My angel

**My POV**

I shook that thought out of my head as I made an excuse to go downstairs. I went to the shop and saw Mrs. Lovett sitting in one of the booths and talking to a mysteriously scary man in a trench coat and top hat.

She turned to face me and smirked:,, Ah, you made it after all. So this is my little helper, but his name isn't important right now. I'll say this one more time, so listen carefully.''

She pushed me down in the chair and through her teeth glared at me:,, I'll make sure, that you know your place around here. And my friend here will show you what will happen, if you'll not obey the rules.''

She sent him a look and nodded. He smirked and nodded grabbing my wrists and dragging me down in to the bake house. I tried to escape his grip, but it was rock solid, so I helplessly limped down the stairs tripping and hoping that he won't hurt me. He pushed the door open and pulled me in as I landed on the floor, which was covered in blood, guts and sewer water. I stared at him wide eyed as he froze in place, studying my scared face and trembling body. I slowly crawled backwards and ripped him out of his thoughts with a scream as I saw a rotting skeleton next to me, still covered in guts and lots of blood. He shot his head to me and walked to me pulling me up and pushing me against the wall, making me let out a painful scream as I hit the rock wall. I collapsed on the floor panting and crying.

I looked up to him and he saw my crying, laughing like a mad man and got the hold of me. He put my hands above my head so I wouldn't try to scratch him or anything, while with the other hand he was hiking up my dress. He just treated me like I was a dog or his personal slave. He got my corset off along with the rest of my clothing, leaving me in my undergarments. He tore them off in a single move and I shivered as the cold air met my skin. He teasingly inserted his fingers in me making me squirm in shock and horror. He roughly bit my skin, making bruises, and bleeding tooth marks. I tried my best luck and screamed as I noticed the door open. I heard light steps coming down, so I thought, that it was Mrs. Lovett, who came to have a good laugh, while watching my suffering. To my surprise it was Toby, who came to see, where this screaming came from. I saw the shock in his eyes as he saw the scene.

I mouthed the words:,, Help me, please.'' And he pushed me to the wall again, making me let out another painful scream. I cried as I felt, that this is it. This will be my death. Getting raped and broken my spine. I was sure, that I broke something more, than just my spine. I felt my spirit and courage falling like card towers. I saw him running up the stairs, crying as he stumbled up the big stairs, disappearing from my sight.

**Toby's POV **

I came down the bake house and froze in horror as I saw a strange man hurting, and doing filthy things to Martha.

I saw the pain in her face as she mouthed the words:,, Help me, please.''

The man slammed her in the wall again, making her scream in pain, so I ran up the stairs to get Mr. Todd, but my legs were almost paralyzed from horror. I couldn't see, where I was running, because I was crying so hard.

I threw the barbershop's door yelling:,, **Mr. Todd, sir! Please! You have to come as fast as you can!**''

He rose up from the chair and looked at me like I was crazy:,, What is it, boy?''

I panted through the crying:,, Martha… She's in the bake house… With a strange man… He's hurting her… She needs our help…''

I saw his eyes widen and fill with anger as he grabbed his razors and ran to the bake house. He froze in the door way as he saw, what was happening.

His hands were trembling from anger as he yelled at him:,, **Get your filthy hands off her!**''

He attacked him with the razor making a little cut in his neck, making him throw around and attacked Mr. Todd. I ran to Martha ignoring the fact she was bloody, covered in bruises, trembling from horror, while she was completely naked.

I hugged her close as she sobbed in my shoulder:,, Oh, thank you, Toby for saving me. Thank you.''

She chocked up on her tears sobbing harder as I moved away from her to pick up the shreds of fabric, which used to be her clothes and covered her icy cold body. I helped her up and slowly we walked our way to the stairs, leaving Mr. Todd take care of that monster, that hurt Martha. After we got upstairs, Mr. Todd carefully picked up her bridal style and carried her to his shop, thanking me for the warning and help. I nodded and went to bed, which was the living room's couch. I emptied a bottle of gin and tried to fall asleep and forget, what happened in the bake house.

**Sweeney's POV**

I carried her up the stairs as she quietly sobbed in my chest. I opened the shop's door and carefully laid her in bed. I took a nightgown from the closet and dressed her. I sat down by the bed and stroked her sweaty forehead, as she drifted in a troubled sleep. She did have a couple nightmares but I was there to make sure, she was okay. I finally fell asleep as she was laying her head on my chest and her breathing slowly calmed down. I opened my eyes and found the bed empty. I was worried so I jumped out of the bed and went to look for her. I found her in the bathroom cleaning herself off, from the blood, sweat, sewer water and a little bit of the guts, that were lying here and there.

I quietly knocked on the door as I heard a weak:,, Who is it?''

,, It's me.'' I softly said.

I slowly opened the door wider and saw her pale, lifeless face looking at me with sad, lost and hurt eyes.

,, Here. Let me help.'' I took the sponge and carefully washed her bruised spots.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes as I cleaned her up. After I was done, she was sitting in a tub full with now bloody water. The bruised looked really bad along with the big scratch on her back from hitting the stone wall twice. I helped her to get put of the tub and softly dried her off, helping her to dress herself in her nightgown and I took her back to bed. She groaned in pain as she changed her standing position to sleeping. I caressed her cheek as she fell asleep again. I started to think, why that man was here. And who sent him if he was on some revenge related business. Then it hit me.

,, Lovett.'' I growled under my breath.

I slowly rose from the bed and quietly exited the shop. I got my razor ready and I entered her bedroom without knocking. I found her dressing her work dress, when she gasped as she saw me standing in her doorway.

,, Oh, Mr. T. sorry, you just gave me a little fright.'' She smiled at me, that it disgusted me.

I didn't say anything. I slowly walked closer to her and picked her up bridal style and guided her to the bed. She giggled as she thought what I was going for. She was wrong. I laid her on the bed and trapped her under my grasp, by putting her hands over her head as I slowly reached for the razor. She got scared a bit, but then I made her relax as I ''teasingly'' slide the razor across her chest.

I stopped at her neck and made a little cut, making her squirm a little:,, Ow, Mr. T., you're hurting me. Please stop it, don't.''

I cut her ever further stopping before her artery.

I looked at her with a killing expression and growled in her neck:,, I know, you sent that filthy rat to rape my darling, Martha. You got lucky, that I didn't slit your throat all the way.''

And with that I bit her neck and licked the blood off her, making her gasp a little and whimper in pain. And with that I exited the room, without looking at her. I returned to my shop and found her still asleep. I softened and sighed as she turned to face me. She looked like an angel. Even with the bruises and tears she looked like an angel. She was my angel. I sat in the chair and cleaned my razor from that witch's devil juice, which flowed through her veins and kept her alive.

,, Like I once said. We all deserve to die. Even you, Mrs. Lovett… But I'm not so sure about me now. And my angel certainly deserves to live a happy life, which I'll try my best to give her.'' I thought to myself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I heard a quiet cry from my redheaded angel.

She was having one of those nightmares again.

**To be continued...**

Scary, sad, romantic, and a little action. :) So I looked at my work and it looks like Sweeney took over the chapter, but we love him anyways. And Toby finally did something useful instead drinking his mind out. So tell what do you think and what could happen next, because I'm low on ideas. ;D All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 31! ^_^


	31. Visit to the Amazon

**Sweeney's POV**

She cried for help and sounded like she was being tortured. Of course she would. What kind of a freak would enjoy getting raped? I tried to wake her up, but it was no use. She kept screaming for help and then I widened my eyes as she started to call Mrs. Lovett filthy, but true names, swearing to kill her.

I tried to wake her up by shaking her a little as I pleaded:,, Martha? Martha, wake up. You're having a bad dream. Please, listen to me.''

She threw her eyes open and locked me in a tight hug. She sobbed in my shoulder as I stroked her back, tried to avoid touching the bruises, whispering comforting words in her neck. She shook her head and sobbed harder. She clenched her nails in my upper arms making me hiss in pain a little. Then she relaxed a bit and took a deep shaky breath and released my arms. I was sure there were nail marks, which I'll see for a few days.

She looked at me with red eyes whispering:,, I can't go back to sleep. I keep remembering that man and what happened down there. I won't.''

She hid her face in my chest as I softly said:,, Don't worry, my angel. We'll figure it out. We can get you a healing session from those Amazonians. They won't mind to help you, right?''

She looked at me and weakly nodded:,, Yeah, you're right. We'll take a boat tonight.''

I raised an eyebrow:,, Tonight? Maybe tomorrow?''

She smirked as she thought of a perfect time.

,, How about we kill Mrs. Lovett first?'' She kept surprising me.

,, Well, I like what I hear, so go on.'' I kissed her lightly.

She shivered at the contact at first, but then kissed me back.

,, Well I was thinking, that we could make her think, that she killed me, when you make her think you forgave her, when I will kick her in the oven, where she can die slowly and painful like she deserves, that bloody wench.'' She growled at that last part.

,, Well, I say let's do it.'' I took her hand and caressed it frowning at the bruises scattered over it.

,, What's the matter, Sweeney?'' She looked worried.

,, I can't forgive myself about what happened to you. I feel so guilty about it. Thank goodness, Toby warned me or heaven knows, what would have happened to you.'' I softly kissed her neck.

She sighed and moved a bit further from me. I didn't like this side of her at all. She was so soft, so lost, so hurt, so… beautiful. I remembered about Lucy and I felt a painful pang in my chest. Guilt. I didn't know why she was still in my mind. I thought that she was my past. But she was there, looking beautiful and flawless as always. My dear Lucy… **No!** She's dead and I need to move on. I have a wife, so everything's fine. Right? My precious Lucy… I meant Martha… **Ugh!** I was so lost, that my head started to throb from so much thinking, brooding, worrying and staying awake. I groaned and massaged my temples a bit.

I felt her soft, delicate hands on my cheeks as she made me look her in the face. Her face was like a mirror. It reflected worry, hurt, fear, pain, and love was hidden deeply inside. She slowly made a weak smile and moved closer to my lips and she kissed me so softly, that I almost pulled her closer to me, making her scared. I tried my best to try not to break her or harm her in any way. She was now made of pure glass. She wasn't as strong as she used to be. Now she was shy, easily startled and very, very fragile.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she snuggled closer to me, whispering:,, I don't blame you. I guess my charms not always pay off the good way.''

I was so devastated to see her like this. She looked like she would be dieing soon. So pale, weak and tired. I was worried sick about her.

I heard the door open and a familiar voice came from the door:,, Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Todd, but do you know where…''

I heard a gasp and a blond lock hit me in the face. It was either Joanna or Ann. Blast the blond hair color. It brought many unpleasant memories from the past. ,,** What did you do to her?**'' I heard a mad voice, which I knew was Ann's.

She got madder as I didn't know what to say. ,, **I asked you a question, Mr. Todd.**''

She locked Martha in her arms and asked quietly:,, Why did he do this to you? Why did you let him? You silly, little nit, why?''

She sobbed with Martha as she shook her head and forced out:,, Sweeney's innocent. He saved me. He wasn't the one.''

She looked at me and asked:,, Is this true?''

I weakly nodded.

She frowned even more and to my surprise hugged me whispering:,, I'm so sorry, that I blamed you. I didn't know. I feel like a complete idiot right now.''

I tilted her chin up and said quietly:,, It's okay. You were just protecting her. I understand, that you might think it was me. Don't know why, but you just did.''

She blushed as she removed her chin from my hand. She let Martha rest her head on her shoulder as she stroked her back. We both jumped from the painful cry from her as Ann accidentally pressed the bruise on her back.

,, Oh my gosh, Martha, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you badly?'' She looked worried.

,, Well, how about you take care of her for a few days, while I get her the best healers I know.''

She nodded.

,, Oh and one more thing. Don't let Mrs. Lovett close to my angel. She was the blame she was stabbed and now raped.''

I looked at her trustingly. She nodded and helped Martha lay down.

I kissed her forehead and quietly said:,, I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, my angel.''

She weakly smiled and nodded:,, Me too. I'll miss you, while you're gone.''

I stroked her cheek with my thumb and smiled weakly:,, I'll miss you too.''

I grabbed my coat, bag and went to the docks, where I hoped to find Anthony. I ran in Mrs. Lovett, sending her a warning glare and pushing her out of my way as I heard a small sob behind me. I hurt her. Nice. I smirked as I heard the sobbing and the door closing.

I got to the docks and to my luck, Anthony was on the ship, straightening the sails, when I heard an fun yell:,, **Oh, good day, Mr. Todd! What brings you here?**''

I saw Anthony walking from the ship and he shook my hand.

,, I need your help, Anthony.'' I said.

,, Well, what is it?'' He frowned a bit as he saw my worried face.

,, Well you see, my dear Martha got raped yesterday, because of a very jealous and crazy wench called Mrs. Lovett.'' I said.

,, Oh, I'm terribly sorry about what happened to her. I'll be glad to help. So by the looks of it you need to sail somewhere?'' He said looking at the bag on my shoulder.

,, Yes, a place called Vampire Island. It sounds scary and cursed, but there are some people living, that think they started to vampirism thing and all. There are two good healers. And I need them to help my angel to sleep without a worry again. And maybe try to heal all those bruises that filthy rat left on her.'' I tightened my jaw, remembering the horrifying scene in front of me.

,, Okay then hop aboard.'' He cheerfully walked up the bridge.

I walked up and recognized the deck. It was the same ship I came here. We finally set sail to Vampire Island. After three day trip we made it.

,, Stay here. I'll handle it.'' I said.

I was mobbed by the guards, when they recognized me.

,, Oh, it's good to see you back.'' They retreated. I nodded and went slowly to the tree. I reached the top of the tree, where I was greeted by the other vampires. I got some dirty looks from a few of them. They could feel my heartbeat and blood.

,, Welcome back! Where's Maria?'' The black haired woman asked.

,, She's back at home safe and sound, but I need your help. She got raped few days ago and I need you to heal her so she can sleep without a worry.''

The woman with the dark brown hair raised an eyebrow:,, Sleep?''

I looked at the ground:,, Yes, you see we found the cure and we're both mortal again. She needs your help. Please help us.''

I kneeled on my knees.

The brunette said in a thunder like voice:,, Very well then. Take us to your homeland and we shall help our sister.''

I nodded and went back to the ship. As soon as they were seen, there were a lot of whistling and flirting. I sent them deathly glares and they stopped.

,, Welcome aboard!'' Anthony stretched his hand.

The women looked at the hand and then at him. The nodded and put their right hand to their hearts. Anthony did the same and hoped, that they know he's trying to be nice.

I chuckled a bit and shook my head.

,, Okay, Anthony, we can go home.''

We set sail back to London.

I just hoped that Martha's okay.

**To be continued...**

Well this was depressing... :( Just to make it clear Senna is the black haired one and Zafrina the dark brunette. :) I'm such a devil, to plan on killing Mrs. Lovett ;D All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 32! ^_^


	32. Healing session

**Sweeney's POV**

After three days we made it back to London. We hurried back to Fleet Street to help my wife. The thought of her being my wife made me feel butterflies, which I kind of liked it. We reached the shop and quietly opened the door. To my surprise Martha was sitting in the bed and reading '' Romeo and Juliet.'' She looked a lot better, that she was six days ago.

I quietly said:,, I'm back. And I have some helpers.''

She looked at me and her smile widened:,, Oh, Sweeney! You're back. I've missed you so much and Joanna visited me later that day and gave me some tea, that made me heal up a bit.''

I sighed in relieve to see her happy again.

,, Well I have brought some helpers to heal you up completely.'' I opened the door completely.

Her eyes widened as she saw the two women standing in the doorway.

,, Zafrina? Senna? What are you doing here? I've missed you two.'' She smiled as she hugged the vampires.

,, It's good to see you again too, Maria. After we heard, what happened we left Amazon to help you get better.''

Apparently the brunet's name was Zafrina, so the other one had to be Senna.

They turned to me and said softly:,, Could you leave us for a moment?''

I nodded and cleared my throat:,, Oh, uh sure I'll be downstairs to show that crazy witch her place.''

I kissed Martha's forehead and left. I opened the shop's door and found Toby sitting in the booths looking quite down.

,, What's the matter, lad?'' I sighed as I sat down next to him.

,, It's mum. Ever since that night she's acting weird.'' He drained the rest of the glass.

,, What do you mean weird?'' I raised an eyebrow.

,, Well she's a lot angrier; she won't eat, drink, or sleep without nightmares. She has even tried to kill herself twice.''

He hid his face in his hands.

I patted his shoulder and said:,, I'm surprised she only tried that twice. Knowing your mother usually goes for desperate measures.'' I weakly smiled.

He looked at me and cried:,, I can't let her do that again. I can't take the pressure, when I sit in the hospital. Please, Mr. Todd, help my mum get better.''

He leaned against my side and sobbed as I patted softly his back.

I knew a way how I could get her trust again, but it was too wrong and disgusting for me.

I took a deep breath and said:,, Well you just go to bed and I'll try to talk to her, okay?''

He weakly nodded and went to the living room. I slowly approached her bedroom and quietly knocked on her door.

,, Go away.'' I heard her broken voice.

I came in anyways. I frowned as I saw the poor woman sitting in her chair and looking out the window with teary eyes. She looked at me and jumped as she remembered the last time we met.

,, Don't worry. I won't hurt you.'' I softly said slowly approaching her.

I kneeled on my knees in front of her and took her hands:,, Look, I'm sorry about the way I hurt you, but you hired a guy to rape my wife! Who does that?''

She looked at the ground shamefully.

I tried not to laugh as I tilted her chin up and said:,, You can still apologize to her, but you know it won't happen that fast.''

I tried my best to not to throw up as I whispered in her ear:,, You know, you always were my secret crush… Nellie.''

She gasped a bit and looked at me:,, Really? You mean that?''

I nodded even though I wanted to deny it, because I never meant it.

I mean, the woman's a venomous snake! I leaned in to kiss her, but she rejected me. Why did she have to ruin the plan now?

,, What is it?'' I asked, faking my worries.

,, We… We can't.'' She let tears roll down her cheeks.

I said something I momentarily regretted:,, You know what they say; what she doesn't know, that won't harm her.''

She looked at me with those wide, chocolate brown eyes and leaned for a kiss.

I wanted to get the heck out of here, but I tried to tell myself:,, Do it for the lad's sake…''

She was kissing me harder now. With one hand lost in my hair, while her other one was on my thigh. I wanted to slap her so hard, but I tried to refuse that. She made me feel something, that I didn't even think to feel about her. Sympathy. I shivered lightly as she put me under a spell and I felt like she was the evil puppet master and I was her marionette. She made me feel a little lust and desire. Before I knew it I was already untying her corset. I tried to stop my self, but it seemed like my body had a mind of its own. And I didn't like that at all. She worked on my shirt as I already slipped the laces of her dress off those milky white shoulders.

I kissed my way from her neck to her collarbone, making her moan softly:,, Oh, Mr. T.''

I was shocked as I realized, that Martha had the same weakness.

,, _Ladies and their sensibilities…'' _I thought to myself.

I was thorn out of my thought, when I felt her hand moving somewhere she's not welcomed. I tried to resist the urge to feel her, but again, no use. I just couldn't resist teasing her a little by kissing her full breasts.

,, No wonder she had all the attention from men…'' I thought to my self.

I carried her to the bed and laid her in it and took a good look at the situation. I could just say that I can't do this or stay here and gain her full trust by sending her over the edge.

,, Choice A it is…'' I thought.

,, Um, Nellie?'' I tried to let her down easy.

,, Mhm?'' She kissed my neck, making me let out a groan.

,, I can't do this anymore. I could hurt you by mistake.''

She giggled and looked at me.

,, I don't care if you hurt me or not. I can take it.''

She bit her fingernail trying to make me soften up, but I stood my ground and said:,, It will be better if we don't rush it.''

I buttoned my shirt and ran my hands through my hair to make it less messy.

I exited her room with a quiet:,, Goodnight… Nell.''

And I closed the door shivering in disgust. I felt really guilty as I kept remembering the way she moaned my name as I moved to her curves. I shook my head and tried to forget about that. I went upstairs and knocked on the door.

,, Come in.'' I heard a voice. I entered the shop as I saw Martha looking better than ever. Her eyes were shining, there was a healthy blush in her cheeks ad her smile was as warm as I remembered it.

,, You look great, my angel.'' I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her slowly closer to me.

,, They left?'' I asked.

She nodded and kissed my neck. I slowly untied the silky robe and revealed her shoulders that looked better than ever. No bruises or bite marks. Nothing. She was looking like nothing ever happened. I slowly kissed her neck as she moaned from the long missed touch.

I picked her up and laid her in bed. ,, Go to sleep, my pet.''

I played with her curl, when she pouted:,, But I'm not tired yet.''

She sounded like a little girl.

I chuckled kissing her and softly said:,, Then try to get some rest.''

I drew a path on her stomach with my index finger.

She giggled as it looked like it tickled:,, But what if I refuse?''

I knew where she was going with this.

,, Then I would have to punish you for not obeying…'' I smirked.

,, Like what? Make me sleep on the floor for the rest of the week?'' She raised an eyebrow.

,, No, that would be too easy. I was thinking getting tied to the chair maybe?'' I kissed her collarbone inhaling the scent of her.

She smelled like a bouquet full of roses and an invisible cloud of vanilla reached my nose. I rested my head on her stomach as she stroked my hair sighing in happiness. I fell asleep and to my surprise it was only darkness. No nightmare, dreams, flashbacks. Nothing.

I woke up by a quiet whisper:,, Sweeney, I can't sleep.''

I opened my eyes and looked at her face. I thought for a solution and sat in the bed as she rested her head in my lap, while looking me in the eyes.

I started quietly, stroking her hair:,,**_ Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, Lavender's green. When you are queen, dilly, dilly, I shall be king. Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so. Call up your friends, dilly, dilly. Set them to work. Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork. Some to the hay, dilly, dilly, some to thresh corn. Whilst you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm. Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, Lavender's green. _****_When you are queen, dilly, dilly, I shall be king. Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so..._**'' And I looked down at her and she was sound asleep. I remembered singing this to Joanna, when she was little. I carefully laid her in bed and closed my eyes.

**To be continued...**

BTW this was my favorite lullaby, when I was a little kid :) Ah, memories... So anyways hope you liked it and show some mercy to Sweeney after what he got through this chapter... So all reviews will be welcomed and...

**Sweeney:**_ Can't you edit that part out? _

**Me: **_Let me think about it... Nope! :P_

**Sweeney:** _I hate you right now... -_-_

**Me:**_ No, you don't. ;)_

**Sweeney: *sighs* **_I know..._

_*kisses my neck*_

**Me:** _Wait, Sweeney. I'm almost done writing this..._

Ok so as I was saying before someone interrupted me...

**Sweeney: *blushes and looks down to the ground***

**Me: * kisses him lightly* **It's okay. I still love you... :)

**Sweeney:*picks me up bridal style with my PC, carrying to the bed***

**Me:*giggles* **Ok, I got to go, bye. Oh and stay tuned for chapter... Sweeney can't you wait a second?

**Sweeney: *shakes his head and tries to close the PC***

**Me:*typing as fast as I can* **Stay tuned for chapter 365d Dang it! I meant chapter 33! -_^

Ok, OK. I'm closing the PC. Geez...


	33. Lies ruin everything

**My POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and it was still dark outside. I noticed the clock and it was 3pm. I tried up in the bed, when I hissed in pain. I hated that cut sometimes. Wait a minute! The cut? I thought it was gone. So this all was just a dream? Why is this happening to me? So I didn't get raped? If not, boy am I glad. Am I even awake or I'm still dreaming? If not where am I? I jumped as I felt a hand on my hand, ripping me out of my thoughts. I slowly turned my head and sighed in relieve as I saw Sweeney looking sleepy, but worried.

,, You okay?'' He caressed my sweaty cheek.

I was terrified from the dream/nightmare/vision/warning. I weakly nodded.

He wiped the sweat with a cloth and smiled:,, Try get some rest, angel. You'll need it.''

I sighed lightly and slowly laid back in the pillow. I knew that faith is trying to warn me for every mistake I might make. I knew that I can't let Lucy know about the wedding with him, because she'll want to meet him to know about Benjamin. And if they'll recognize each other, then… Well the dream I just had explains it all. I slowly drifted into a troubled sleep, but made it till morning. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the doctor in the doorway talking with Sweeney, when they noticed I'm awake.

,, Oh, good morning, Mrs. Todd. Feeling better?'' He smiled at me, while I was trying to sit up in the bed.

I nodded and asked shyly:,, Um, Mr. Johnson? When will I get home from the hospital? Just wondering?''

He sighed:,, Well that depends on how well your cut is healing. We can find that out.''

I nodded.

He checked the cut and said:,, Well if this will continue to heal as good as now, I would say a week.''

I sighed in relieve. Just a week and then I'm home. With Toby, Ann, Harry, Sweeney and… Mrs. Lovett. The witch, whose fault it is I'm here. Why can't she just accept it, that Sweeney's mine? I guess she'll never stop getting what she wants. I mean she lost Benjamin to Lucy and Sweeney to me. Sad, but that's the harsh life. And that's the way it's supposed to be; unfair and hard. I got up the bed and slowly made it to the cafeteria. I was so dizzy, that I thought I could lose balance any moment now. I luckily got to get some food without any falling, but, when I made it just around the corner, when I tripped on the rug and waited to hit the floor, when I felt strong hands grabbing at the last moment.

I looked up and saw David smiling:,, You should be more careful there.''

He helped me up and I blushed lightly:,, Thanks, David. What brings you here?''

He sighed and looked at me very seriously:,, Well we have an unknown source of information, that it was Mrs. Lovett, who stabbed you, am I right?''

I nodded:,, Yes, it was her. She did it to get me out of the way to get to Sweeney, but he found me in time to get me here before I die.''

He sighed:,, Well, case closed. She's guilty for a crime and it mean that we'll have to hang her.''

I widened my eyes:,, Hang her? Is it really that bad?''

He raised an eyebrow:,, Well, she tried to murder you, and you are my friend, so yes, it's that bad.''

I blushed:,, Well, then I'm thankful for punishing that witch, but can I trust you a secret? As a friend?''

He nodded.

,, Well Sweeney and I were planning to kill her anyways, because he found out about her scheme to get rid of me. We wanted to throw her in her own oven and get the heck out of there and raise Toby ourselves. And I have an apartment on 146 Mare Street.''

He looked at me and then he said:,, Well, that is really nice of you to take the young lad with you, but of course you would have some trouble if you're going to kill her.''

I frowned:,, Please, David. Let the both of us have the fun with her. That way we could get revenge and punish her for you.''

He sighed:,, Okay, then, but if at least one person knows about this, I'm afraid I'll have to take you to Bedlam and Mr. Todd will be sent to Australia.''

,, Why won't we get hanged like Mrs. Lovett will?'' I raised an eyebrow.

,, Because I'll be kind to you and your husband here, because death would be too harsh for you two.'' He smiled weakly.

I smiled and slowly made my way back to my room.

I nearly got a heart attack, when I saw Mrs. Lovett sitting in the chair, looking at me with a little disappointment that I'm still breathing.

,, Why are you here?'' I coldly walked past her and sat on my bed.

,, I came to ask you something.'' She mumbled.

,, And what would that be?'' I crawled under the covers, not taking my eyes off her for safety.

,, Can you forgive me? I'm so angry at myself that I hurt you. I never knew that with you there's one more person who suffers when you're hurt.''

I softened up a bit:,, Who?''

She slowly raised up and walked to me:,, Sweeney. He's usually drinking his mind out to forget about the pain, but he's hurting himself when he's drunk. Last time he almost cut himself, but I checked up on him just in time to stop him. He hurts me when I try that.''

She revealed a scar on her neck that was surely one of Sweeney's razor's work. I noticed a lot of bruises on her arms and neck as well. He hurt her because she tried to save him from suicide. She was thinking of me. She didn't let him kill himself cause of me. She really cares after all.

,, He even threatened Toby, when he tried to protect me from Sweeney's anger storms…'' She sighed, wiping away a tear.

Even Toby suffers. The boy must be emotionally scarred. Well his childhood was pretty messed up in the first place anyway. So this wouldn't be the worst. I noticed how her voice was shaking even more as she tried to apologize.

I started to cry with her and pulled her in a tight hug, whispering:,, I'm sorry that Sweeney tries to hurt the both of you. I forgive you for everything that you did, as long as he won't try to harm the both of you.''

She sniffed:,, Well he gave Harry a black eye few days ago. He was protecting Ann and he got hit in the eye.''

I gasped:,, He tried to hurt Ann? Why?''

She sighed:,, Well he had hallucinations and he saw Ann as his precious golden Lucy. Well they do look alike. So he thought that she was cheating on him so he attacked her, but Harry was right there and tried to block the hit and did it with his eye. Poor thing almost went blind, but he's fine.''

I imagined that view and shivered.

,, I have a plan. We'll lie to him, that I'm doing even worse, while he'll get drunk and I'll pretend to be his conscience and tell him to stop it. We'll get him to stop. Trust me. Just tell that to Toby, Ann and Harry.''

She nodded and left. I felt really bad for lying to him, but this madness had to end. I heard the door open and saw the victim of lies. Sweeney.

He noticed the tears and thought of the opposite what happened:,, Did she try to hurt you? If she did I'll choke her with my bare hands in her sleep…''

I grasped his hand and said:,, No, she just came here to apologize, so we're good. But we'll still going to kill her after what she's done.''

He frowned as he saw my sad expression:,, Something wrong, angel?''

I nodded:,, I want to know, what do you do, while I'm in the hospital.''

He avoided eye contact and sighed:,, Well the usual; slaughter some bastards, give the laundry to Mrs. Lovett, pace around the room, brooding about your health, then try to sleep, fail miserably, stay up the rest of the night and then visit you.''

I dropped couple tears:,, Why are you lying to me? I know what you're doing. You get drunk and then you hurt yourself, Mrs. Lovett for trying to stop you, Toby for protecting his mum and getting in your way, Ann for looking like Lucy and '' cheating'' on you and Harry for trying to protect his girl.''

I hid my face in his chest and sobbed as he stroked my hair, whispering:,, I'm sorry that you have so many problems because of my drinking problem, when you're hurt.''

I felt his hands putting me under a spell, making me stop the sobs and tears. He did wonders to me. A single whisper could ease my pain, a lullaby protected me from nightmares and a kiss brushed all my troubles away.

I looked at him as he tilted up my chin and lightly kissed me:,, I'm sorry, my angel, that you have to cry cause of my silliness.''

I smiled a bit and whispered:,, All is forgiven, my barber.''

He smiled a bit and asked:,, Well, then what should we call you? If I'm the barber, then you would be…''

,, A dove. White one.'' I smiled putting a little stray white hair back in its place.

,, Okay then, little dove.'' He smiled.

I felt my heart fill with the warmth of his smile.

He was my barber again.

**To be continued...**

Wow, this is so dramatic, wasn't it? Well I'm so sorry to all you Harry fans out there. But he'll be okay, I promise. :) So anyways all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 34! ^_^ Have mercy for Sweeney, he didn't mean to do all those things...

**Sweeney:* from the kitchen*** _I really didn't mean that! Martha, have you got any gin?_

**Me: * shakes head in dissapointment*** _I thought we made deal, that you'll stay away from that stuff._

**Sweeney:* puts on that super cute lost puppy look* **_But I'm so thirsty..._ ***pouts a bit***

**Mom:*pats his shoulder* **_Don't worry, we'll get you some coffee or hot chocolate, hmm?_

**Sweeney:*lights up like Christmas tree*** _Yay, hot chocolate! ^_^_

**Mom:*smiles friendly*** _You're just like Martha, when she hears about hot chocolate._

**Me:** _I'll have some too!_

So as I was saying; all reviews will be welcomed ans stay tuned for chapter... Yay my hot chocolate! ^_^ Stay tuned for chapter 34!^_^

**P.S. *Fun fact time! ^_^* Hot chocolate is my source of weakness.**


	34. Wedding plans

I woke up and did the same thing I did everyday; wake up, get to the cafeteria, get some food, get back here, get some visitors; usually it's Ann or Joanna. They come to talk about things, inform me about what's going down in Fleet Street. And in the evening Sweeney visits me, so we could be alone. I have noticed that he always hides his little desperateness for me just like I have missed him. So we get our satisfaction for the night and then get it again next evening. Since I pouted that I get bored sometimes, Ann solved the problem and gave me a wedding planner. So at least I had something to do. Well and the big day wasn't too far anyways, so I wanted to be prepared properly. I heard a knock on the door.

,, Come in.'' I sat up in the bed.

It was Ann and Joanna, who looked exited about something.

,, What's the celebration?'' I giggled.

,, Well, sadly we can't tell you. Yet. But you'll see. And I think, that you two will love it.'' Ann gave Joanna a look.

She nodded. I raised an eyebrow as I got the feeling that it had to do something with the wedding or the honeymoon. My heart pounded as I thought about the honeymoon and the thought that they would give it a makeover to make sure we get to make our desires a reality. And I knew, that there would be quite the passion, because I knew Sweeney too well. I knew how much he loved me and how lust sometimes takes over his eyes, when I look in them. And he probably wouldn't hold back to an opportunity like that. Because I knew, that I kept him waiting for five years to even go further than just a kiss. He was probably thirsty for that moment we would be alone, married, I would be completely his and I would be his pet. The thought of that made me blush lightly, but thankfully they didn't see that.

I snapped out of it as I heard Ann saying:,, What's on your mind? You seem so buried in your thoughts.''

I shook my head and smiled:,, No, I'm fine. It's just that there's a lot going on my mind; the wedding, the healing… the honeymoon.'' I blushed.

,, Well, don't worry about the honeymoon. You'll get to enjoy yourself, especially with Sweeney as your husband…'' He smirked as Joanna giggled.

I shook my head and laughed:,, You have the craziest ideas, Ann.''

Joanna came closer and rested her arm on Ann's shoulder:,, Oh, don't mind her, Martha. Think about how he'll kiss you softly, maybe you'll get closer than that. It could happen after all…''

She couldn't keep a straight face anymore and laughed as she saw my shocked expression:,, Joanna! I thought you weren't so devilish.''

She giggled:,, Oh, don't mind that, I'm just teasing, it's all.''

That moment Sweeney came in and the three of us exchanged smirks.

,, We'll leave you two alone…'' Ann giggled, trying not to look suspicious, but failed.

He looked at them as they closed the door:,, What's wrong with them?''

I shook my head and giggled:,, It's staying between us, girls only. Sorry.''

He sighed and sat next to me on the chair.

,, So, what brings you here so early?'' I smiled at him.

,, Well, I didn't have anything to do today, because I didn't open my shop. So I thought maybe I could drop by.''

I looked at the calendar and sighed:,, Wow, I'm staying here for only two more days. I can't believe, that the week's almost over.''

He looked at it too:,, Well, that means, that the wedding's not too far either, huh?''

I nodded and kissed him lightly:,, Good thing I'm already prepared for this.''

He raised an eyebrow:,, What do you mean?''

I opened the drawer and pulled out the planner, handing it to him:,, Ann got me this so I would have something to do while I'm here. Here's what I've got so far…''

I opened it and he was pretty impressed about my fast planning. All I needed to get was the dress and the cake.

,, Well, I'm really impressed so far. It's classy, a little fancy and not too expensive, I like it.'' He smiled.

I nodded and quietly asked:,, Sweeney? I know, that we should be revealing this, but I think that Ann and Joanna are planning something for our honeymoon and that scares me.''

He chuckled and put away a curl from my face:,, Let's just hope, that they won't try anything too extreme.''

,, Like?'' I raised an eyebrow.

,, Well… uh… I can't think of anything and I'm a little scared now too.'' He shrugged.

I giggled and said:,, See? We both are scared to wait for the honeymoon. Where our deepest desires will come true.''

He looked at me and softly asked:,, You want that to happen?''

I blushed:,, A little, you?''

He chuckled:,, Well it would be a real honeymoon then. But I won't push the luck if you don't want it.''

I kissed him and said:,, Well, we could give it a chance. All though I'm a little scared at the same time.''

He smiled a bit:,, Why? Think I'm going to go rough on you. Don't worry, I won't do that. I promise.''

,, It's good to know that. And also maybe because it'll be my first time…'' I swallowed hard and tried to not to think about that.

He caressed my cheek and smiled:,, Don't worry about that, pet. I'm going to make sure, that I won't hurt you in anyway.''

He kissed my forehead and chuckled as I yawned:,, Get some rest, my dove. And I'll see you in the morning.''

I nodded and relaxed as I drifted into a sleep.

The last thing I remember was Sweeney's hand stroking my head, his soft whisper:,, Goodnight, my pet.''

And with that I fell asleep, thinking about the honeymoon.

**To be continued...**

**Yo! It's me, Ann! I'm back from Italy and I managed to put together a chapter from the things, that Martha here wrote. ;) So I hope you liked this chapter and wish me good luck, when she'll read the conversation between her and Sweeney... XD So yeah, review, favorite and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	35. Home, sweet home

It was morning again, when I got woken up by Sweeney's soft voice:,, Martha, wake up. It's time to go home.''

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sweeney's smiling face.

,, Morning.'' He smiled kissing me lightly.

,, Morning to you too.'' I smiled and rubbed my eyes.

Today was a great day, because I was going home. Not at Fleet Street, oh no! I was going back to Mare Street. Where Judy was waiting for my arrival.

We opened the door and I got a cheerful:,, Welcome back, Martha! I've missed you so much these days.''

I smiled and picked Judy up:,, It's good to be back. So, how do you like your new home?''

She smiled at me with shining eyes:,, Oh, I love it here! I can be free from that mean witch and I can sleep on the bed, sofa, chair, terrace, anywhere! I love being a cat!''

She leaned against my chest and purred as I lightly scratched behind her ear:,, Well, I'm really glad, that you like it here. Cause this will be your home.''

I smiled as Sweeney took the suitcase and walked in the bedroom.

,, I put together a team of four, who helped to finish packing the stuff and fixing up the place.'' I heard his voice from the bedroom.

I walked in and gasped in surprise.

The dusty, olive green room was now painted sand brown. It had a nice white rug and there was a king sized bed in the middle in front of the wall. It had white curtains hung to it and it all looked like a little beach house.

,, It's beautiful. Who helped you?'' I slid my hand across the curtain by the bed.

,, Well Harry, Ann and Toby helped a lot on this.'' He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, kissing my neck.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment as his cold lips slid across my skin. He slowly guided me to the bed and softly laid me in it. He kissed my neck, moving to my collarbone. He slipped off the sleeves from my shoulders so he could get more availability to my skin. Our lips met again and I felt his hands untying my corset as I got the idea and got rid of his vest and shirt, sending it across the room. He got off the corset and was halfway there to get off my dress.

I moved away from his lips and giggled:,, Let me help you with that…''

And I slipped off the rest of the dress. He looked like a villain as he gave me a smirk, while I was sitting on the other side of the bed, teasing him by slowly sliding off the laces. He shook his head and tried to think straight, but it seemed like his mind was occupied by something else. Lust and probably some dirty thoughts as well. You know how it is with men. They always have some dirty thoughts, when they are in the presence of a beautiful woman dressed only in her undergarments. I saw that thirsty look that told clearly, that he wanted to take me as his prey. I gave him a flirty smile to come closer, but he seemed to try to resist. I think we both knew that won't last long and it didn't. He lost the battle against the beauty and locked his lips with mine, trapping me against the wall between his arms. I was his now; trapped, desperate for him, blushing from the heat, yet scared a little by this animalistic side of him, that I never knew. He slowly removed his one hand from the wall, sliding it on my shoulder, to my waist, and he pulled me closer a bit sudden. I widened my eyes as he laid me back down, under his grip and putting my wrists above my head as he tried to get off the rest of what I was wearing without any help of his hands, because they were busy holding my wrists. He didn't care about the old traditions, which they had around here; the engaged couple couldn't have any intimate contact before they're married. But did Sweeney play by the rules? You tell me. He almost let out an angry growl as he failed to get off the rest of the clothing on me. I mean, is that even possible to do if you're using your teeth? I think not. He released my wrists and he almost got his prize, when we heard the doorbell.

,, Shit.'' He growled as he grabbed his robe, while I jumped out of the bed, picking up the scattered clothing around the room to hide every piece of evidence of what had happened in this room.

I hid under the covers, as I heard Harry, Ann and David in the corridor.

I heard Sweeney say:,, Well, you just missed your luck, because she's sleeping now. But you could stay here until she wakes up, because she said she'll only close her eyes for a minute or two.''

I heard footsteps coming towards this room, when I rolled on my side and pretended to be asleep.

I felt someone sit on the side of the bed and sighing:,, It's a shame, you can't be with me. If you only knew, how much I love you. If you only knew…''

I froze as I felt a hand caress my cheek. I knew that warmness anywhere.

It was David, who came to visit me, but he sounded so broken by the fact I'm getting married.

And sadly it wasn't him, who will get the honor to put the ring on my finger. It was Sweeney's luck. I felt his breath on my cheeks as he slowly leaned in for a kiss, when Ann called him, saving me. He sighed and left the room. I opened my eyes again and still felt the warmth on my cheek.

,, He still loves me. He really does…'' I whispered to myself.

So I didn't want to see him, because it would be so awkward right now if he'll know that I was awake that moment. I got back in the bed and waited for them to leave.

It was almost evening, when I heard Ann:,, Well, we'll leave her to rest. Maybe we could come by tomorrow?''

Sweeney agreed and walked them to the door, locking it and sighing entered the bedroom. After a little while I felt the bed move and Sweeney's hands wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to his bare chest.

He kissed my neck and quietly said:,, Goodnight, my pet.''

I turned my head and kissed him, smiling:,, Goodnight, Sweeney.''

I really liked to be so close to him. It made me feel safe, whenever I was next to him. So I fell asleep, tightly in his arms, as I listened to the soothing sound of his steady heartbeat. I was about to fall asleep, when the rhythm was interrupted my bit faster beating. He was going to have a nightmare.

He started to talk in his sleep, but I only understood a bit less than half of it. Apparently he was dreaming about some escape and a lot of running, when to my surprise I heard his mumble:,, I can't let my angel get hurt…''

He was dreaming about me. I smiled a bit, but then frowned as he got a little twitch. So I had to wake him up.

,, Sweeney, Sweeney, wake up.'' I soothingly said, caressing his cheek, but he didn't wake up.

,, Sweeney? Can you hear me? You have to wake up, this isn't real.''

I softly shook his arms, when he threw his eyes open and sat in the bed, panting, sweaty and pale.

He jumped a bit as I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head an his shoulder, whispering:,, Shh, it's okay. I'm here. It was only a dream.''

He sighed in relieve and looked at me:,, Thank god, you're okay, my angel.''

He locked my in a tight hug as I asked him:,, What do you mean; okay?''

He looked at me and sighed:,, Well I had this dream, where we were already married, had a child of our own. We decided to take a walk in the park, where we got arrested for stealing. Of course, we didn't steal anything; we were framed. So we got separated from each other. I was sent back to Australia, while you were sent to Bedlam's prisoner chamber. Usually the price was either your head chopped off, slowly dieing from rabies or get hung in front of the whole city. So I managed to escape the same way I did, when I was Benjamin so I got off and saw Anthony's ship sailing by. He gave me a lift back to London, where the members of court were getting ready to hang you. I saw you on the platform and I started to run to try to stop it, before you got hung, but I…'' He frowned even more.

,, You what?'' I quietly asked.

He looked at me with sorrow and whispered:,, I didn't make it. It was too late.''

He looked down at his hands, when I trapped him with a tight hug:,, Come here. It's okay. I know how that feels, when you have a nightmare like that. I once had it about you. And it was terrifying. But I'm here, alive, still loving you.''

He nodded and hugged me back.

I think that neither of us wanted to let each other go. We just wanted to spend the rest of the night in each other's clutches. So we stayed that way till the sun rose up.

I was thinking about how he felt right now; probably scared to lose me, trying to tell himself, that it wasn't real, crying… Crying?

I listened closer and really he was crying quietly on my shoulder. I moved further away from him to look him in the face, when I saw two wet tear paths on his cheeks.

I wiped them with my thumbs and quietly said:,, I've never seen you like this, Sweeney. What's happening to you lately?''

I stroked his head as he shook his heart out on my shoulder:,, I just can't explain, why I'm crying. I guess the dream was… too real and painful for me to handle. I mean seeing your body hanging from the rope, pale, lifeless, looking like a dead marionette. I just couldn't live with myself if something like that would happen to you… You're my world, my life, the reason I can feel happiness and love.''

I looked at him and smiled a little smile:,, Oh, Sweeney, you know, I feel the same way about you. And I wouldn't let anybody take you from me. If they would try, I would make him regret that choice as soon as possible.''

He smiled a bit:,, You really are my angel, but I realized now, that you are more than an angel. You're my guardian angel. And I wouldn't want it any other way.''

I giggled and took his face in my palms, kissing him lightly.

,, Me neither, love.''

**To be continued...**

OMG! Ann, what have you wrote in the last chapter?! Seriously, I'm going to kill you for this!

***notices the readers and clears throat awkwardly* **Oh, hi, sorry about that, it's just that I want to kill somebody right now for writing such stuff... I won't say that person's name... *fake cough* Ann * fake cough again* So anyways while my filthy minded friend over here is dieing from laughter, all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 36! ^_^

***sends a deathly glare to Ann's direction*** I'll get you for this...


	36. Well this is a bit awkward

**My POV**

He rested his head in my lap and looked up to me as I played with his dark hair, which was covering my lap at the moment.

I looked in his dark, but sad eyes and sighed:,, You know, sometimes I think how you feel, when I'm crying all over the place. Now I know.''

He cheered up a bit and smiled a bit:,, Well it's not exactly impossible, but not too easy either at the same time.''

I nodded. We laid back and tried to get some rest, but when I was drifting in a sleep the alarm clock started to yell. I groaned and turned it off, turning on the other side.

I felt Sweeney slowly pulling me closer to him and kissing my neck and shoulders:,, Let's stay in bed for today. I'm not in the mood to do anything today.''

I turned to him and chuckled:,, Okay, we'll stay in bed today.''

He lit up like a Christmas tree and pulled me closer:,, Great day's start. I get to in bed all day with my soon to be wife. Could this get any better?''

I giggled and kissed his neck and said:,, Well, that depends; you can think of something to add in?''

He looked down at me and smirked:,, Well I have an idea on my mind…''

,, And that would be…?'' I raised an eyebrow, getting the idea of where he was going with this.

He didn't say anything and pulled me in a deep kiss, wrapping his one hand around my waist, pulling me close to him, while his other hand was lost in my red curls. He slowly moved to my neck and then my collarbone, making me moan softly as he slowly moved even further. Looked like this was a game to him and he played with me like a kitten with a ball of yarn. I felt him slowly slipping the laces off my shoulders, while I lightly dragged my nails across his chest, making him take it as a tease and this time it was.

He really enjoyed himself at my chest area, making me moan:,, Sweeney…''

He was so gentle, but yet passionate at the same time, and this reminded me the time four years ago, when I got tied to the chair the first time. It was quite the memory. But now ever since I've returned and celebrated my 18th birthday, he's slowly experimenting on how far I would let him go, but I was so weak against him and he could get to me so easily. But he didn't even think to take my innocence. Yet. Something told me, that the day that happens could be the honeymoon. I didn't really have anything against it. He did promise to not hurt me in any way. Let's just hope, that he could keep the promise instead of losing self-control and give me what he held in these years. Love, lust and desire, strong desire.

I was torn out of my thoughts as I felt his hand sneak down my waist, when I stopped him:,, Not so fast. It's my turn now.''

He smirked and let me do what I liked. So I got to work. I kissed his neck, biting it lightly. I slowly moved to his collarbone, making him groan. I felt his muscles tightening as I slid my nails from his chest closer to his waist. I knew exactly, what he tried to hold in. The urge to take my body and enjoy the pleasure and satisfaction, what I could give. I knew I could, because I've studied him for so long and I know exactly how to play the game with him. I smirked, being proud that I actually achieved something this big. I slowly kissed my way from his chest to his lips again, when he let out an animalistic growl and pinned me to the bed, kissing me more passionately, surprising me a lot. He deepened the kiss and I started to get worried about this.

,, Um, Sweeney? I'm starting to get a bit worried about this…''

He interrupted me with an angry, lustful growl:,, I don't care, my pet. Now you're only mine… _Onl__y mine._''

With that he kissed me a little rough, making me squirm a little. This did not go as planned. I was really scared now, that I started to pant, making my chest heave fast. After a second he came up for air and looked in my face, frowning.

**Sweeney's POV**

I realized what I have done the second I saw her widened, startled eyes, heaving chest and trembling body. I've hurt my angel. I let her go and she sat up in the bed, leaning against the wall, still looking scared like hell.

,, What have I done? I'm such an idiot.'' I grabbed my head, turning away from her so I would feel even guiltier than I already felt.

After a moment I felt her soft palms on my chest as she rested her head on my back:,, It's okay, Sweeney. You didn't mean to do that.''

I turned to her and shook my head:,, No, I've hurt you, I've broken my promise.''

She shook her head lightly and quietly said:,, You didn't hurt me, Sweeney. I'm fine.''

I lost it and grabbed her wrists and said to her stiffly:,, Oh, really? Then why do you have these on your hands? Or that bite mark on your neck? Don't try to make feel better, Martha. You're making it worse, than it already is…''

And I looked in her eyes seeing tears forming in them and she broke free from my grip and said with a shaky voice:,, Fine, then. I won't. Hope you feel better now, because now you really hurt me. In here.'' She placed her palm on her heart.

She rose up from the bed and mumbled:,, I'll be down in the shop if you need me. All though you won't, because you said you didn't need my help…''

And with that she took her robe and went downstairs, leaving me in the bed, angry at myself after what I've done.

I fell in the bed and sighed:,, Why do I have to hurt my little angel? I should have just listened to her and none of this wouldn't have happened in the first place. But I lost control of myself, why? How?'' I asked my self.

Then it hit me.

I remembered the way she planted her warm kisses on my neck, chest and collarbone, the way she played with me. And most of all the way I made her moan my name…

I tightened my jaw as I felt my trousers getting bit tighter around _that_ area.

,, Oh, now's not a good time for this.'' I grunted and crawled under the covers in case she would come back in this room to get something.

The more I tried my best to not to think about this situation, the more it haunted me.

,, Well maybe it wouldn't hurt to release myself…''

I thought and then shook my head:,, No, I won't risk it. What is she would come in the wrong moment and take it the wrong way?''

I tried to decide to do it or not, when I couldn't take it anymore. This feeling was growing stronger and I knew what I need to do. As I was going to do it, Martha came in the room with dripping hair, and only a towel as a little dress covering her beautiful form. I felt the tightening even more and I tried to hide it from her. She looked at me a little confused by my odd sitting position, but then she blushed as it seemed she guessed the reason. I was so ashamed of myself right now, when she came closer to me and sat on the side of the bed close to me, making me feel embarrassed by my dirty desires for her.

She smiled a little and looked at me like a mother and then shook her head, teasing me:,, Looks like little Sweeney got some dirty thoughts running in his mind. I'll leave you alone to take care of that little problem of yours…''

And with that she smirked and clutched her nails in my thigh, making me try to control my already unsteady self.

After she left I shook my head and quietly said:,, You're doing wonders to me, my pet. Many, many wonders…''

**My POV**

I walked down back the shop and sat down by the table, sipping tea, when Sweeney walked in the shop, looking down at the ground. I remembered, what happened up in the bedroom and understood why he was ashamed to look me in the eyes. I blushed lightly as I remembered how big it was when I clutched my nails in his thigh. I never thought of this in such dirty way. I was so angry with myself, that I couldn't stop thinking about this.

,, Feel better?'' I smirked a little, making him freeze and blush a little.

He just stood there for a while and then shyly nodded, again pinning his gaze to the floor. I giggled and stood up, walking to him. I tilted his chin up and to my surprise his face had a light shade of pink all over it. This made me giggle even more. He looked to the wall, when I pressed my lips against his. He stalled a bit, but then slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me so close to him, that our bodies were practically glued together. It was my turn to blush. I've noticed that lately Sweeney has been having trouble to keep his eyes off my chest. At first I was thinking that something's wrong, but then after a shower I noticed the reason. They have gotten a bit fuller. I started to blush as I felt his chest trying to press harder against mine. He had a dirty mind lately. Like this situation, the thing yesterday, and the… thing this morning. We were so dirty minded today, that I think, we've had enough for the rest of the month. But the trouble was; the wedding's next Tuesday and now it's Friday. So the honeymoon will draw the line and play with us like marionettes. I was scared and yet very exited at the same time. I was going to be Mrs. Todd soon.

It was my dream ever since I first saw the movie back at home like when I was about nine years old. All though I was a bit sick from the blood in the movie I really liked Sweeney Todd; his epic hairstyle, great singing voice and the most of all the times, when he put on that lost puppy look. It still makes me let out a girly fangirl scream.

**To be continued...**

Wow, we both need a break from each other. I'm kidding! :D I couldn't live my life peacefully without him and let's even talk about Sweeney. Look how a chapter ends when I start the chapter normally, but then Ann sneaks in my documents, finds this chapter and messes it up a little by adding something this dirty ^_^ So anyways all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 37! And a little sneak preview of the next chapter is here:

** Things that will happen:**

***There will be some awkward situations**

*** Mrs. Lovett will die. Maybe it will be a murder or maybe suicide? Stay tuned to find out :P**

*** And at the end there's going to be a romantic wedding part (Yes chapter 38 will be the wedding *Finally! :)*)**


	37. A new family

**My POV**

We decided to visit Ann, Harry Toby and Mrs. Lovett at Fleet Street. So we got dressed and went to see our friends and frienemy. Yes, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett still had some trouble getting along, but other than that it was all good. We went to the shop and saw Ann, who was sitting in Harry's lap, Toby helping Mrs. Lovett, who looked really mysterious today. Maybe she had another plan to kill me, or to try at least.

We walked upstairs to the shop and Sweeney sighed:,, I've missed this place.''

His gaze was now pinned to the wooden box on the dresser. He softly dragged his finger across the box's lid and opened it, revealing nine, shining silver razors. Those were his friends… He was almost hypnotized by the beauty of the shining razors that I started to feel a bit jealous. Before he took them again I was in his center of attention, but now?

I tried not to think about that and I slowly approached him, resting my chin on his shoulder:,, You've missed them a lot, haven't you?''

He slowly turned his head to me and quietly said:,, I have. But something doesn't feel right. They aren't speaking to me…''

I raised an eyebrow:,, Have… they ever spoken to you before?''

He looked at me very seriously and said:,, They don't talk to me like you think. We share a special connection, but this time it's… different feeling. Wait, I know this one. It's the feeling of a person, who is in my kill list dieing, but not from my hand. Soon it will happen. I can feel it.''

I shook my head and offered him a seat in the chair. He slumped in the chair with a long face and that worried me. I never liked this depressed side of him.

I sat in his lap and tilted his chin up, softly saying:,, Hey, why the long face? You need a shoulder to cry on? You can tell me what's really bugging you…''

He sighed and said:,, It's not that. I just have this feeling that I won't get to kill one of the scum bags in my killing list.''

I sighed, not knowing how to help him feel better.

I lightly kissed him and smiled:,, Well, if that'll happen, at least you could gut the body. Have fun with it in the most sadistic way you can think of, hmm?''

He tried to cheer up, but this feeling was almost… _haunting_ him. We went in for a kiss, when I heard Toby's scream.

,, I'll go and see what's the problem, okay?'' I said.

He nodded and I ran downstairs, where I ran into Ann. Looked like she heard it too. So we searched for the boy, but there was no sign of him.

,, Toby?'' She called.

,, Toby, where are you? Toby?'' I joined the search.

We reached Mrs. Lovett's bedroom and we heard his weeping behind that door.

,, He's in here.'' I said to Ann.

I slowly opened the door and screamed in horror.

Toby was sitting on the chair in the dark corner, crying as I saw Mrs. Lovett's corpse hanging from the rope, which was tied to the lamp. I covered my mouth to block the screaming and hysteric crying, but they broke free anyway.

I ran to Toby and hugged him tightly, whispering:,, I'm so sorry, Toby. She's gone. I'm sorry…''

He chocked on his tears and clutched in my arms crying his heart out. I carried him back to the shop and sat with him in my lap. I rocked him as he sobbed harder in my shoulder. Ann found us with Harry and Sweeney, looking at the both of us like we've seen a ghost.

,, Angel, what happened?'' Sweeney looked worried sick.

,, Mrs. Lovett… She… She's…. bedroom… take a look, but… prepare yourselves.'' I stumbled on my words from the crying.

They looked at each other and went to her room.

I heard Ann screaming and crying:,, No! This can't be true! Why? Harry, she's gone.'' She got beaten by the next wave of sobs.

They came back and Ann was crying like we were, Harry was pale like a corpse, but Sweeney didn't anything. He just sat there, trying to process the fact, that Mrs. Lovett hung herself to end the pain she felt every time she saw us together.

_She was driven by love. _

She was really gone. That meant, Toby was an orphan again. The law will send him back to the workhouse. I got and idea that moment.

,, Sweeney?'' I quietly said.

He raised his eyes on me.

,, Maybe we could… You know… Adopt him? We can't leave him alone to be taken back to the workhouse. I loved him as a little brother, but now I could love him as a son. I mean he deserves a proper family after all these years of working for Pirelli, being a waiter for Mrs. Lovett. He never felt like a real kid. I don't have the heart to leave him alone here.''

He sighed and sat next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder:,, Well, we can only adopt him after we're married, because only married couples can adopt and lonely widows like she was…'' He immediately stopped there as Toby whimpered and buried his face in my hair, as I hugged him closer, rubbing his back calmingly.

He took a deep, shaky breath and quietly said with a broken voice:,, Thank you, Martha. I've always thought of you like my other mother. You've been there for me, when I had a bad day, you cheered me up, when…''

He wanted to say Mrs. Lovett, when he remembered the dead body in the room around the corner and sobbed again as I tried to calm him down, stroking his wet cheek and smiling a bit:,, It's okay. I won't leave you. We'll take you with us to Mare Street and there you'll have your own room and bed instead of a dusty old sofa, and when Sweeney and I get married, we could adopt you. You could have a mother and a father, like you've always dreamed, remember?''

He slowly nodded wiping his cheeks from the tears.

I said to him as he made sure he was calm:,, Now, go and pack your things, because we're taking you with us, okay?''

He nodded and then frowned:,, My suitcase and some clothes are in her room.''

I looked at Sweeney and he nodded and went to her room, avoiding looking at her.

He came back with his suitcase and a letter.

,, Who's it from?'' I asked.

,, I think you should read this…'' He handed me the letter.

I opened it and started to read it out loud:

_Dear reader!_

_When you're going to read this I'll be dead. Why you might ask? Well, I'll tell you why I'm doing this. I just can't take the pain and nightmares now that the love of my life is marrying a young girl, who ruined my life and chances to be happy and in love ever again. I've lost him twice! At first to the most spoiled brat in whole London, Lucy. She didn't think of her one year old child, but herself. She got raped by the judge, big whoop. Like she would be the first and the only one, who has suffered from his dirty desires. So then I lost him again to a teen! I mean what is wrong with me? She's like a much younger version of me, that's all. But he still fell for her. Why must I have to be alone? Ever since my first and only marriage with Albert failed I've been ignored by every man in London. The only time I get any attention is when they laugh about my failing love life. I just couldn't take this pain anymore. I've been waiting for this moment for 23 bloody years! Well I finally had enough! And if this is the last thing I write then here's my last wish as well. Please bury me by the sea, so I can at least be happy in my afterlife. That's all I ask. Oh and one more thing I really need you to do. Please find my dear Toby a good family, which will take a good care of him. He deserves to have a proper family after all. So this is the last thin I write and please complete my last wishes. Eleanor Lovett._''

I folded the letter.

We all just stood there, when Sweeney sighed, breaking the awkward silence:,, We should get moving. It's getting dark outside.''

I nodded and picked Toby up and headed for the door, when Sweeney softly said:,, Here, let's switch. I'll take the boy and you get his suitcase.''

I nodded and carefully put the sleepy boy in his hands.

So we got to Mare Street pretty fast. I opened the door to let Sweeney in and he laid him in the couch and quietly sighed:,, Poor lad.''

I nodded and took the suitcase and picked out his pajamas.

Sweeney stretched and said:,, I'll be waiting for you.''

I nodded and started to change the poor boy. I didn't feel awkward about this. I really felt like his mother right now. I put a blanket over him, gave him the softest pillow I could find and kissed his forehead:,, Goodnight, Toby.''

And I went to the bedroom, where Sweeney was already asleep, exhausted from carrying the boy all the way here from Fleet Street.

I laid next to him, snuggling closer to him I fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

So yes, Mrs. Lovett's dead... Sad, but at least we both are saved from her plans to kill me. So Toby at least has a bright future. And tell me what do you think; should we leave her _hangin'_ *puns, puns, puns* Or should we do as she wanted and bury her by the sea?

So all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 38 also known as the wedding chapter! ^_^


	38. The bloodiest wedding ever

_Four days later…_

I woke up and found the bed empty. I noticed a note on the pillow that was addressed to me. I sat up in the bed and opened it:,,

_Martha!_

_Sorry, that I could be with you right now. Ann shoed me to go with Harry to get ready for the ceremony. Can't wait to see you. Sweeney._''

I smiled as I realized, that today was the wedding day. I jumped out of the bed and went to the kitchen, where Ann was sitting and playing a game on her phone.

,, Morning, bride's maid!'' I cheerfully started to make breakfast.

,, Morning, bride. Oh, no you don't. I'm making the breakfast. You. Go and get ready for the day.'' She bossed me a little, smiling.

I shook my head and giggled, heading for the bathroom. I washed my face and enjoyed the cold water dripping from my face. I brushed my hair and noticed, that Ann had left me a whole set for me to use. I got the curling iron and curled my hair even more than it already was.

I heard her calling:,, Martha, where do you keep the spoons?''

I giggled and yelled back:,, Third drawer from the left!''

,, Thank you!'' She yelled.

I shook my head and got to my face. I didn't want to overdo it, so I chose more natural colors. I walked back in the bedroom and picked the dress out of the box, I hid under the bed all this time, so Sweeney wouldn't see it. I laid it on the bed in its full length and put the veil next to it. I pulled out the shoes from the closet. I went to the kitchen and I was greeted by some omelet, golden brown toast with butter and Ann with a proud face expression.

,, Dig in, we don't want you fainting by the altar, now do we?'' She raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head and got hit in the eye by one of my fire red curls.

Ann giggled and stood up:,, Well I'm going to get ready now, while you eat.''

I nodded and she left. When I was done I went to the living room, where Ann had some trouble, tying her dress.

,, A little help here?'' She made a puppy face.

I giggled and tied the laces. I went to the bedroom and started to get myself in the wedding dress. After I was done I put on the veil and looked at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful. The veil really fitted in its place like it was meant to be. After I stepped in my shoes to make myself look taller, and make the kiss easier for Sweeney. He was a bit taller than me so either I had to rise up to my tip toes or Sweeney had to bend down a little. I hated being short even in the past. My nickname was ''the hobbit'' cause of my small size. At first I hated it, but then the nickname gave me a last moment idea for Halloween.

I walked in the living room and Ann gasped:,, Martha, you look so cute! Wait here's the bouquet.''

It had lilies and roses. My favorites.

So we caught a carriage to the church and the closer we were to the church, the more nervous I got. After a moment I was trembling,

I felt cold chills running through my spine as the driver said:,, We're here.''

Ann paid the man and we slowly approached the white tower. And just behind that door were my parents, friends and Sweeney. I didn't know what to expect from him. He never showed his suit either. I just hoped that everything would go smoothly. And by that I mean me not passing out any moment.

I found my dad and he smiled hugging me:,, You look amazing, baby girl.''

I smiled weakly and said:,, Thanks, you too.''

We got in our places and I clutched in his arm in case I faint.

He felt it and placed his palm over mine, whispering:,, You'll be okay. Don't worry.''

As soon as he said that the organs started to play the familiar melody from movies. We slowly walked to the altar, where I saw Sweeney standing in a champagne colored suit, widening his smile as he met my eyes. When I looked in his eyes, I felt a little safer.

He took my hand and quietly said, smiling:,, You look amazing, angel.''

I lightly blushed:,, You too.''

He took the smile and we turned to face the priest. I remembered the song '' Have a little priest'' and tried my best to keep a straight face. I drifted in my thoughts as the priest started to yammer his long vows.

I snapped out of as the priest repeated the question to me:,, Do you, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death separates you?''

I nodded a little:,, I do.''

Sweeney gave me a worried look and then he turned to face the priest again.

,, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.'' He closed the little book in his hands and smiled.

Sweeney tilted my chin up and brushed my worries away, kissing me. I felt my eyelids fluttering a little as he took my hand and guided out of the church.

I leaned against his arm, sighing happily:,, We did it, Sweeney. We really did it.''

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

We got to the guest house for the big celebration. It was time for our waltz. I didn't take my eyes of Sweeney's to feel safe. And he made feel safer than I needed as I saw softness, happiness and caring in them. After the dance was over the rest of the guests joined us on the dance floor. We danced with other wedding guests, when I felt a hand blocking my mouth, and the other hand dragging me outside in the cold night. I was so scared, when I got pressed against the wall. I saw that it was David.

,, So you are the bride thief this wedding?'' I raised an eyebrow.

,, Looks like it. So, you're married now…'' He sounded a bit sad.

I nodded.

He took my hand and asked:,, Well, while you're still newly wedded so not yet married, could you give me the last chance?''

I looked at him and said:,, Well, I don't know if we should be doing this, David, it's just that I…''

He interrupted me, by pressing his lips against mine. They were so warm and soft. I tried to resist, but something made me pull him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close, that our bodies were like glued to each other's. He kissed my neck, taking the advantage of my confusion and surprise. He was a lot different than I remembered him. He was more demanding, a little harsh, and the thing that really worried me was that the light blue color got replaced by smoky blue. He was slowly becoming a creep like Turpin. I heard footsteps around the corner and something made David collapse on the pavement. I looked to my left and saw Sweeney, hurt, angry and disgusted. I looked to the ground and saw David, lying there, with a bleeding nose. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I realized that he tricked me into cheating on Sweeney. He was a total Turpin's copy now.

I hugged him tightly, sobbing in his chest:,, Sweeney, I'm so sorry, he forced me. He got the hold of me, and tricked me. Please forgive me.''

He tilted my chin up, wiping the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs:,, I forgive you, angel. I told you he was trouble, but you didn't listen to me. Every judge is the same; perverted, disgusting, rapists.''

He stroked my hair as he quietly said:,, We need to teach him a lesson.''

I looked at him with teary eyes and shook my head:,, Please, Sweeney. Spare him. We'll get in trouble.''

He sighed:,, Not if we won't get caught. If you don't want to, don't look then. I'll make this quick.''

I nodded and tried to brace myself. Sweeney blocked David's mouth and with a flash slit his throat. David threw his eyes open and grabbed Sweeney's hand to get it off, but no use. He gurgled under his own blood and his grip on Sweeney's arm loosened as he closed his eyes forever.

I hugged him tightly and sobbed as he stroked my back, whispering:,, Shh. It's over now. He won't hurt you anymore. You're safe.''

He tilted my chin up and slowly kissed me deepening the kiss.

We both jumped and threw around as we heard Ann:,, You're married now, no need to hide this anymore, you know.''

We blushed and slowly followed he back inside. After the big party we got back home and I fell in the bed, exhausted from all the dancing and horror, seeing David dieing.

I felt Sweeney lying next to me, pulling me closer to him and whispering:,, Goodnight, _Mrs. Todd_.''

I giggled:,, Goodnight to you too,_ Mr. Todd_.''

We both chuckled and kissed.

I was happy now.

I was Mrs. Todd.

**To be continued...**

Well this was a bit sad at the end. But I'm married now * girly screams* And so proud of myself. So stay tuned for chapter 39 and all reviews will be welcomed! ^_^


	39. The new family

The next morning I woke up and went to the kitchen. I went past the living room and peeked in to see if Toby's still sleeping. He was. It looked so sweet how he looked so innocent and Judy was sleeping under his arm. They looked so sweet together. I smiled and quietly closed the door and started to make breakfast. I set the table and sat down by the window, drinking tea and looking in the clear skies.

,, It's a nice day out. We should take Toby for a little walk in the park to clear his head…'' I thought to myself.

I walked in the kitchen again to take out the toast. I made some omelet and started to put it on the trays, when I saw Toby standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes, sniffing the air happily.

,, Morning, Toby.'' I smiled putting the last plate on the table.

,, Morning to you too.'' He smiled.

,, How did you sleep?'' I asked sitting down.

,, I've never slept better in my life.'' He smiled.

He sat down opposite me and shyly looked at the food.

,, Aren't you hungry?'' I raised an eyebrow.

He said:,, I am, it's just that Mrs.… She never got anything this fancy for breakfast.'' He frowned a little, remembering his adoptive mother.

,, Well, then dig in, because you'll need all the energy you can get. I was thinking, that we could go to the park.''

He cheered up and nodded, starting to eat.

I smiled and watched him with amazement how he could still be so cheerful after his rough childhood. After a few minutes Sweeney walked in the kitchen, looking surprisingly happy.

,, Morning.'' He kissed me and sent a smile to Toby.

He sat down and started to eat, when I couldn't keep the question in anymore:,, What's the celebration, that you're so happy about something?''

He looked at me and said:,, Well, I've had the best sleep of my life, Today is a nice weather, and everything's just so great.''

I smiled and said:,, Well, I don't know how you got such a good mood over one night, but I was thinking, maybe we could go to the park today, since it's such a nice weather outside.''

He smiled and nodded.

So after breakfast we went to the park, where Toby met his friends from Fleet Street. Sweeney sat under a tree and patted the grass next to him.

I smiled and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder:,, He really is a nice boy. Look how happy he is.''

We both found Toby and his friends near a bench, where were sitting three girls around their age. They were giggling as Toby waved at them to come closer. I squealed as I knew, what was going on. It was love. Toby really liked this girl, who had brown locks and olive green eyes. She really liked him too. They sat down by a tree and talked about something, when Toby blushing nodded as she whispered something in his ear. They said goodbyes and Toby came to us shining like a Christmas tree.

,, So? What did she say?'' I smiled widely as he blushed lightly.

,, Oh, uh, well, she invited me to her house tomorrow.''

Sweeney and I looked at each other and smiled. ,, Well you'll have to look your best if you're going to see this girl from now on.''

Sweeney patted his shoulder.

,, Luckily I'm a specialist in these things, so I can help you sweep this girl off her feet. Metaphorically and maybe literally.''

I giggled at that last part and said:,, He truly is a specialist, I mean look at me. I was scared from him the first time I saw him and now, we're married already.'' I smiled at him.

He nodded and said:,, Well it was a bit hard to understand the way your mind worked at first, but then I got it and found your soft spot. Romance.''

I blushed lightly and turned to Toby:,, Do you know her name?''

He nodded and said:,, Yes, her name is Emily Johnson. Her father is a part of the Law. So I have to be careful to not to anger him or he'll send me to prison. Her mother is a very good artist.''

Sweeney thought for a moment and then said:,, I think I know her father. If I'm not mistaken his name is Benedict Johnson. He was one of those rats, who decided to send me to Australia the first place.''

Toby looked at him confused a little:,, Australia? Why were you sent so far away from here?''

Sweeney tightened his jaw as he remembered the reason why.

Lucy.

This all happened, because of the golden haired angel he loved and got sent to prison on a false charge. He had went through so much and he was shaking from anger a little, when I took his hand in mine and made him look at me. He was angry on the outside, his face was lost, but his eyes were sad and filled with pain.

I looked in his sad eyes and said:,, I know it's painful to remember, but please try to hold it in. At least till we get home, okay?''

He slowly nodded and looked down at the ground.

I hugged him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

He raised his eyes up one more time and whispered:,, Thank you, angel. Without you I would probably lose it.''

I nodded and noticed the dark clouds forming in the sky:,, We should probably get going, because it looks like it will rain a lot.''

They both looked up and saw the darkness coming our way and nodded getting up. We started to walk home, when the rain caught us and we started to run. We got home, and we were soaked wet. While Toby got changed in his room Sweeney picked me up bridal style and walked towards the bedroom.

He laid me in the bed as I whined:,, Sweeney, the covers are going to get wet.''

He smirked and said:,, That's okay, my pet.''

He sat in the bed as I crawled in his lap. He kissed me and wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him, while I threw my hands around his neck. He deepened the kiss and I felt him slowly untying the laces of my corset. I giggled, but then I remembered about Toby next door.

,, Sweeney, what about Toby?'' I asked, while he kissed my neck.

,, He won't interrupt us.'' He growled in my neck, moving down to my collarbone.

I tried to keep in a moan, so the boy wouldn't hear anything. But it seemed that Sweeney wasn't too happy of my resisting. He did something I didn't expect to see from him. He laid me on the bed and slowly planted warm kissed on my stomach all the way up to my neck again. And this time he got his prize. I couldn't keep it in anymore and thank god Sweeney saved me and I could let it out in his neck, because otherwise the boy would hear it very well and get the wrong idea of what is happening in here.

He smirked and said:,, Well, then. Looks like I did it again, huh?''

I nodded and rose up. ,, I'm going to take a bath. I'm freezing.'' I shivered and walked in the bathroom.

I forgot to lock the door, so the next thing was pretty awkward. It's a good thing I made it a bubble bath, because Toby accidentally walked in and of course, blushed like a tomato.

,, Sorry, I didn't know you were in here.'' He stumbled on his words, standing with his back to me.

,, It's okay, Toby. You didn't know.''

He nodded and exited.

I sighed and got out. I wrapped myself in a towel, ignoring the foam that still was covering my body. I was drying my hair, when I thought, that I heard the door open, but the blow-dryer was too loud, so I thought, that it was only my imagination. I gasped as I felt arms suddenly wrapping around my waist and pulling me a little rough to a strong body and lips kissing my neck. It was Sweeney, who scared the living out of me. It was a good thing I didn't get time to use self defense and attack him with the first thing I could find.

He said in that soft voice I loved:,, I've missed you, _Mrs. Todd_.''

I giggled and turned around to face him:,, Well,_ Mr. Todd_, I was just refreshing my self, no need to worry. Now, what was that you wanted?''

He smirked and said:,, Well I was wondering, are you already packed for the honeymoon? We have to leave tomorrow morning, you know…''

I gasped and ran to the bedroom, not caring about the fact, that only a towel dress was covering me. I packed in some undergarments, because _those_ days were coming up soon. I also packed in some thin dresses, because Ann said, that it will be a hot weather there. So after I was sure, that I got pretty much everything that I needed I went back to the bathroom to finish drying my hair. After I came back, Sweeney was already in bed and he looked like he was up to something. I knew that he'll have a hard time to hold back. He'll just have to wait till tomorrow. I fell asleep pretty fast, resting my head on his chest, while his arm was around my shoulder.

I woke up by Sweeney's soft:,, Good morning, my angel. Ready to go?''

I giggled and nodded kissing him:,, Sure am.''

**To be continued...**

So yes we are a happy family! :) And get ready to finally face the honeymoon. And let me tell you, it will have an unexpected turn. And yes it will have to do something with pregnancy... As usual. So all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 40! ^_^ So I was thinking that I could finish the story at chapter 50... Because I need to get back to ''Sophia Todd'' and '' An unexpected turn.''


	40. Moment I'll never forget

We left Toby with Ann and Harry and we were on our way. I was so exited and yet scared to get there. I just hoped that I would make it back in one piece, knowing what Sweeney was capable of. I mean take for instance that morning, when we had that little fight and… yeah, _that _thing. I never have seen that side of him. He was acting like a blood thirsty animal. And I was his prey.

That look on his face made me shiver lightly as I kept thinking; when I felt a hand quickly wrapping around my waist and pulling me back.

The next thing I saw was a carriage passing me very close to my face.

I turned my head to see my hero and saw Sweeney, looking worried:,, You ought to be more careful next time.''

I nodded lightly and sighed:,, I don't know why, but I'm dozing off in my thoughts lately.''

He kissed my forehead and smiled:,, Don't worry. Where we're going, you'll get relaxed in no time.''

I smiled a bit and we reached the docks. To our surprise we found Anthony on the top of the sail post, while Joanna was sitting on a crate and giggling as Anthony sang a serenade sailor style. I could help my self and laughed with her. Joanna noticed, that somebody joined her and turned her head and smiled as she saw us.

,, Hello, there. What brings you here?''

I smiled back and said:,, We needed a lift to…''

I looked at Sweeney and he said:,, We need to get to Spain.''

Spain? Ann really has outdone herself. I just thought of the myths about the witches, vampires, demons, that possesses young girls leading them to a cave in a volcano and after that no one has heard anything from them again. Well I knew that vampires existed, because I was one myself, but the thing about one demon really crept me out. An animal, that looks like a dog mixed with hyena, vampire, and wolf. I mean that spells creepy with a capital c! We walked on the deck and Anthony slid down from the post like Tarzan.

,, Good day, Mr. Todd! And you too, Mrs. Todd.'' He smirked a little.

,, It's great to see you again, Anthony.'' I smiled.

,, So you need a lift somewhere?'' He asked tying down the sail.

,, Actually yes. Could you give us a lift to Spain?'' Sweeney slowly took my hand in his, sending me a soft smile.

I liked this side of him. I could predict his actions, read his emotions, and feel safe.

Anthony smiled widely and said cheerfully:,, Finally I can have a good reason to visit Spain again. Joanna would you like to join the journey or stay here, back home?''

She thought for a moment and said:,, I'll better help Ann and Harry keep an eye on Toby. I'm not much of a traveler anyways. Be careful while you're gone!'' She smiled.

Anthony nodded:,, I'll try.''

And we set sail to Spain.

Later that night I was about to fall asleep, when I heard a big roar of the thunder and the boat started to rock hard. I tried to find Sweeney, but he was nowhere to be found. I shivered at the idea that he might have fallen overboard and drowned in the storm. I quickly got out of the cabin and headed towards the deck, where it was all slippery, wet and dark. Then came a lightning flash, which lit the deck for a second.

I saw Anthony by the sails, some other sailors getting a life boat, but there was no sign of Sweeney.

I clutched on to the edge of the railing and saw him in the water.

I gasped and yelled to the sailors:,, **Get in the water and swim closer to him! I'll get him!**''

I got a good running start and dived in the cold ocean, only dressed in a plain nightgown. It was a good thing; I was a quick swimmer, because it really helped to get to him, before he drowned in the bottom. I wrapped his arms around my neck and swam underwater, while he floated with me on the surface. Then I hit the lifeboat's front and dived out of the water, helping the sailors pull Sweeney in the boat. I opened the cabin's door and we carefully laid him in the bed. I tried to wake him, but he was out cold. I started to pump the water out of him and after like two minutes he started to cough and slowly open his eyes.

I cried in happiness and caressed his cheek, softly saying:,, How are you feeling?''

He coughed and weakly said:,, I'm fine, but I thought, that I was dead now.''

I kissed him lightly and smiled:,, Well, it was my turn now to save the day.''

He smiled weakly and said:,, And you did great, my angel.''

I nodded and went to the bathroom for a towel. I dried him off and gave him his pajamas. After he was dry and dressed, we heard a knock on the door.

,, Come in.'' I said drying his hair off as much as possible.

It was Anthony, who had a cup of tea.

,, Here, this will help you.''

He sat up in the bed and took the cup:,, Thank you, Anthony.''

He smiled and left, leaving the two of us alone.

,, So what is the destination anyways?'' I asked.

,, Ann said that it's in a street called Travessa Fernandes Thomaz. She said it has to be a yellow house with a balcony to the ocean.''

I liked the sound of that.

I mean it would be a perfect honeymoon; in Spain, in a little house, a great view of the ocean and being only the two of us. I went to the bathroom to change my wet nightgown. After I came back, Sweeney was already sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I smiled and carefully put away stray hair from his face. I lightly kissed his forehead and lied next to him. By the morning I couldn't sleep anymore, because of the darn seagulls screeching. I looked at Sweeney and he was still sleeping. I got out of bed and changed into a dress I wanted to wear ages ago, but the weather in London didn't let me do that. I got up to the deck and was greeted by the sailors from last night.

,, How's yer friend doing?'' One of them asked.

,, He's fine. At first we started to lose hope, but he came to his senses.'' I smiled.

They smiled back and continued moping up the water from the deck. I found Anthony sewing up the few holes in the sails.

,, Good morning, Anthony.'' I greeted him.

He looked down at me and waved back:,, Oh, hi! How's Mr. Todd doing?''

,, He's fine.'' I smiled.

I went back to the cabin and found Sweeney already dressed, looking for something.

,, Lost something?'' I said.

He looked up at me and nodded:,, Yes, I can't find the key to the little house.''

I frowned a little and thought of the places it could be.

,, Did you check you pockets?'' I asked.

He nodded:,, Yes, they were the first places I looked.''

I noticed a weird form in his vest's right pocket. I slowly came closer and examined the form. I reached in his pocket and found a hole in it. I reached deeper in the hole and felt the key. I pulled it out and smiled in victory as he didn't know what to say.

,, How did you find that?''

I shrugged:,, You had a hole in your pocket and the key fell in it.''

He sighed in relieve and got our bags, heading for the door. We thanked Anthony for his help and went to the address in the note from Ann. We finally reached the destination and smiled as we saw the house.

It was just like Ann described it.

We entered the house and were surprised. It was so beautiful I pinched myself lightly to make sure it wasn't a dream. I had a great feeling that this will be the most memorable honeymoon ever. I walked in the bedroom and lightly gasped as I saw the bed that had a rose petal trail to it and an envelope from Ann. I opened it and read it to myself:,,

_Sweeney!_

_I'm really hoping that you are reading this instead of Martha, but if not, well then I'm doomed, when you two get back. I knew that you could use this moment to have some fun, so I left you a little, something, something in the cabinet, that's located in the bathroom. It's white with a mirror door. Hope everything works out for the two of you, if you know what I mean. Have fun, Ann._''

I folded the letter and was speechless.

I really wanted to choke that crazy blonde right now. I looked at the letter again and turned my gaze at the bathroom door. I walked in it and found the cabinet, which Ann wrote about. I slowly opened it and froze as I saw some candles, two bottles of some sort of oils and rope. She wanted him to tie me to the bed?! Was she nuts? I shook my head and closed the cabinet. I went back to the bedroom and nearly got a heart attack, when I saw Sweeney in the room, reading the letter, looking a bit pale, that she might have read his mind.

He jumped a bit and hid the envelope behind his back as I said:,, What's that?''

He blushed a little, making me a bit suspicious:,, Oh, nothing.''

I shook my head and sighed:,, Don't worry. I saw it.''

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder:,, What will we do to her, when we get back?''

He smirked and said:,, Well, I have many ideas, but let's not worry about that at the moment.''

He turned his head to me and looked me in the eyes.

I felt my heart skipping a beat, when I spotted the way how his eyes flashed with lust. I slowly backed away and headed for the door, when he caught me by my waist, picking me up bridal style and laid me in the bed. He smiled against my lips as I shivered lightly under his touch. I tried to break free from his grasp, but it was rock hard.

He furthered away from my lips and smirked, shaking his head:,, Not being a good girl, are we now? Guess I'll have to punish you for being such a bad girl, my pet.'' He quickly got off my dress, leaving me in my undergarments.

He couldn't take his eyes off my body, which was trembling and heating up from his kisses. I closed my eyes and waited him to give me his worst, when I gasped, throwing my eyes open as he sucked on my breasts, caressing, lightly biting them, making me moan and let him ''punish'' me. He was really passionate, but he didn't care about being gentle right now. He really enjoyed the power he had, while I was lying on the bed, under his grip, enjoying the pleasure he made me feel running through my body. It was a moment I'll always remember.

**To be continued...**

Well, it looks like we have only 10 chaps left before the end, huh? :( Well, that's why I'mm trying to squeeze everything in as much as possible, so no idea is left out. :) Anyways, All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 41! ^_^


	41. The housekeeper's warning

I woke up in the morning and rubbed my eyes. My pillow felt weird, when I realized that it wasn't a pillow. I was Sweeney's chest. I sat up in the bed and hissed in pain. I felt pain everywhere. Let's start with my neck, shoulders, arms, wrists, hips, thighs, but what really got me worried about last night was the burning between my thighs. I noticed the bruises and bite marks covering my body. As soon as I saw them, I had a short flashback of the night's events. I looked at my arms and then came the flashback.

_**Flashback.**_

Sweeney grabbed my arms and kissed his way up to my shoulder, lightly biting the skin, making me moan softly.

_**Flashback ends.**_

I blushed lightly and got out of bed stiffly. I grabbed my robe as I couldn't feel anything covering my bruised body. I walked in the bathroom and looked at my wrists.

_**Flashback.**_

I tried to pull Sweeney closer to me, when he took me by the wrists and pinned to the bed, kissing my neck, biting it, moving to my breasts, then to my stomach.

_**Flashback ends.**_

I didn't want to even think about the reason, which caused the burning between my thighs. Why did I even have to suggest that to my mind? I tightened my jaw as I kept fighting off the flashback. Shit.

_**Flashback.**_

It was all dark, when I felt Sweeney moving closer to me and whispering in my ear:,, You asked for it, my pet.'' And with that he kissed my neck grunting as he plunged himself hard in me, making me moan harder and squirm a little. I remembered the pain. But in a sick, twisted way I liked it.

He picked up the rhythm, plunging himself harder and deeper in me ignoring my panting:,, Sweeney… Please… It hurts… Oh god… Sweeney… Please…''

He let out an animalistic growl and plunged one last time in me harder and deeper, making me scream in pain and pleasure. He growled in my neck as he released himself and rolled off me. I clutched in the covers, squeezing my eyes shut and enjoying the wave of pleasure, that flowed through my body, panting.

I felt Sweeney's hand stroking my sweaty forehead and whispering:,, I love you, my pet.''

He pulled me closer and I drifted in a deep sleep.

_**Flashback ends.**_

I jumped a bit as I heard Sweeney in the doorway:,, Morning, my pet. Sleep well?''

I felt his hands wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him, making me groan in pain.

,, Sorry.''

He whispered and lightly kissed my neck. He looked in the mirror and frowned, noticing the bruises on my arms, legs and neck.

,, I hurt you pretty bad, didn't I?'' He quietly asked.

I slowly nodded, trying to not move my neck too much. He put away my hair on one side to examine my bruise. His touch was so soft, I barely felt it.

,, I'm such a monster. It's just that I couldn't control myself. I guess, I really _needed_ _you...''_

I got another flashback from these words.

_**Flashback.**_

He laid me in the bed, trying to get off my clothes, softly growling in my neck:,, I want you, Martha. I need you so bad.''

I smirked and started to unbutton his shirt kissing his deeply:,, Same here. I've been waiting for this day for so long, Sweeney.''

He smirked and kissed me:,, Then I'll show you, what I've got…''

And with that he kissed my breasts, massaging them, making me moan softly:,,_ Sweeney..._''

_**Flashback ends.**_

I blushed and looked at the ground. He saw that and wrapped his hands around my stomach like I would be pregnant and we rocked from one side to another.

,, Was that too much for you? I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you.'' He kissed me.

I shook my head and said quietly:,, Don't worry. I'll be fine.''

He chuckled and said:,, You sure do put up a fight. And you are very strong, that you put all the blame on yourself, ignoring the bruises. I'll guess. I know that there's something that I at least did to get you worried right?''

I thought a moment and then said:,, Well, when I pleaded you to stop, you… well, you gave me more and harder. I think that scared me for a moment.'' I shyly looked to the floor again.

He seemed to remember that a little too.

He cleared his throat and said:,, Well, I'm a total monster officially.''

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow:,, What do you mean?''

He sighed putting away stray hair from my face:,, Well, you remember that night, when I gave you that promise to never hurt you in that way? To be gentle as I can be?''

I nodded lightly.

,, Well, I broke those both promises. I mean look at you. It looks like you got beaten up. There's more than this isn't there?''

I shyly nodded and untied my robe to reveal my bruised shoulders. He sighed in shame and titled my chin up.

I looked in his eyes and said:,, I understand, that you didn't mean to do it, but what's done is done. You can't change it anymore, Sweeney.''

He nodded and hugged me.

I felt his hand stroking my back, when he whispered:,, I just wished, that I could turn back time and stop myself from hurting you like this.''

I looked at him and smiled weakly:,, Stopped yourself from giving me the best night of my life. I mean we both got what we wanted, am I right?''

He thought for a moment and then lightly nodded.

I yawned a little and said:,, I'll just grab a quick bite and I'll be in the bed, okay?''

He nodded and let me go. I stumbled to the kitchen and froze as I saw an old woman cleaning up the counters, when she jumped seeing me.

,, Oh, lo siento mucho que te moleste. Voy a terminar de limpiar y voy a estar en mi camino.'' She said picking up the broom.

Apparently she was the housekeeper.

,, Oh, eso no es un problema. Usted acaba hacer lo que que tiene que hacer y no se preocupe de nada.'' I smiled widely.

Thank god my Spanish lessons paid off. She nodded and stretched out her hand, smiling:,, Mi nombre es Rosario.''

I shook it and smiled:,, Encantado de conocerte, Rosario. Soy Marta.''

She smiled and returned to cleaning. I opened the fridge and made myself a nice bowl of dumplings. I sat down in the living room's soft sofa and turned on the TV.

I felt Sweeney sitting next to me and kissing my neck's unbruised side:,, Why is the housekeeper giving me a dirty look?''

I looked at the old lady and really she was glaring at Sweeney.

,, I'm not sure. I'll ask her.''

,, You know Spanish?''

I nodded.

,, Uh, perdón, Rosario. Quise saber, por qué estás enviando una mirada furiosa a mi esposo como si fuera un monstruo?''

She looked at me like I was crazy when I mentioned, that Sweeney's my husband.

,, Él es su esposo?'' She looked at him and then back at me.

She looked like he was sorry for me, when she noticed the bruises on my arms and examined them, mumbling something under her breath, wide eyed.

Then she threw around to face Sweeney and she started to yell at him:,, **Cómo pudiste abusar este pobre chica joven? Usted monstruo! Ella es tan joven y después del tiempo ella va a llevar a la simiente de el demonio en su interior. Ya lo verás. Marcarme, bestia...**''

Sweeney looked like he didn't understand a word she was saying, but I did. What sis she mean by the _demon's seed_? Was she saying that I'll be pregnant? But how could she know? Was she a witch? I snapped out of it as she almost attacked Sweeney with a broom.

,, **Rosario! Por favor, déjalo en paz! Él no es un demonio. Puedo demostrarlo, deja en paz. Por favor, Rosario?**'' I pleaded.

She turned to me and I saw her tears.

She hugged me tighly and whispered:,,_ Sé fuerte, y no se deje que le dan fruto del diablo. Si lo hace, beber sangre. Los alma pequeña le gusta._'' And with that she sent me a pitiful look and a warning glare to Sweeney.

And she left leaving Sweeney confused and me scared about the ''demon's seed.''

**To be continued...**

Wow, Rosario really made her point of scaring the crap out of the both of us... ;D Well Anyways, your opinion will be welcomed in the review section and stay tuned for chapter 42! ^_^

**9 CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	42. This demon's my children's father

I looked at Sweeney and he looked at me a bit crept out.

,, What was she talking about?'' He asked sitting down.

I sighed and wanted to sit next to him, when he pulled me in his lap.

I rested my head on his chest and quietly said:,, Well, she thinks, that you're a demon because of your pale skin. And she said something about a demon's seed. I think she predicted that I'll be pregnant…''

I looked down at my flat stomach and smiled a little:,, But it would be nice to know how it feels when you're a mother though.''

He kissed my forehead and smiled:,, Don't worry, pet. Everything comes with time.''

I looked at him and smiled a little, wrapping my arms around his neck:,, You think so?''

He nodded and lightly kissed me:,, I know so.''

He kissed me again, but this time he already was untying my robe, softly kissing my shoulders, moving to my collarbone, making me moan. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, when I gasped as Sweeney swept me off my feet and carried me to the bed. I giggled as he laid me in it, kissing my lips, neck and stomach softly, teasing me.

,, Don't move, pet, you'll make it much worse for yourself.'' He smirked, as I squirmed a little.

I looked at him, waiting for something awful, but I got tied to the bed instead.

,, Sweeney, what are you d…'' He cut me off, kissing me deeply, exploring my body with his hands.

He seemed to enjoy this a lot, while I was in pain as the rope pressed hard against my bruises. I tried to tell him, that this is too much, but he kept on going with his little game.

,, Sweeney… I… It hurts… Please… Ouch… Release me, please… You're hurting me…'' I panted through the pain and his kisses.

He didn't seem to listen too well and he growled in my neck:,, I don't want to hear this foolishness, my pet. I need you so bad…''

And with that he plunged himself in me, making me let out a helpless cry for mercy.

,, **Please, Sweeney, don't hurt me like this.**'' I tried to keep in a desperate cry for help.

He took that as a challenge and stepped on his game. Now I've had enough and I didn't care about if someone would hear my screaming.

,, **Please, you promised to not to hurt me like this! Please release me.**'' I cried, but he didn't seem to care.

The only thing he cared about right now was the satisfaction. I felt, that this wasn't the Sweeney I knew and loved. This one was coldhearted, desperate to feel a woman, to make love to her, not even realizing, that he's hurting her. I screamed in pain as he gave in harder and rougher than ever before, which really scared me and I wished that I could just rewind time and escape from his grip so I would be almost torn apart by this beast. I started to lose hope, when I felt that with every time the rope got looser. I tried to bare the pain, when I got the chance and ripped the rope off me.

But he was quicker and pinned me to the bed himself and whispered in my neck:,, Not obeying, are we? Guess I'll have to punish you for being such a bad girl?''

I shook my head pleading:,, No, please, I'll do anything, but please just let me go.''

He sighed, pouting:,, But then it won't be fun anymore.''

I didn't realize, that I raised my voice a bit:,, **Fun? Maybe for you its fun, but right now I'm in pain, cause of you. If you wanted to hurt me like this, than congratulations, you just got your wish!**''

And I broke free from his grasp, grabbed my robe and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. I collapsed on the floor, hiding my face in my palms, regretting this moment of weakness for him.

After a moment I heard a knock on the door:,, Martha? We need to talk. Look I'm sorry about this; I don't know what came over me. I guess I just can't stay away from you after a night like that…''

I slowly looked up at the locked door and said with a shaky voice, trying to hold back the tears:,, No, I'm done with this. If I wanted to get forced to do this, I would have married David or rise Turpin and Beadle from the dead and work for them. I never thought that you could be such a selfish monster, Sweeney.''

I didn't get any answer afterwards so I slowly unlocked the door and peeked out to see if he's waiting to grab me and kill me on the same spot for insulting him like this, but there was no sign of him. I searched the house and after a while I found him on the terrace, looking in the dark ocean with that blank face he once wore.

I quietly said:,, About what just happened… I…''

He turned to me and I saw that old darkness in him. I slowly backed away from the terrace, startled.

He slowly approached me and took my hands, quietly sighing:,, You don't need to apologize about that. It's my fault. I hurt you more than I could ever imagine. I'm a monster…''

He looked so ashamed, when I softened up as I saw a single tear rolling down his cheek.

I hugged him tightly and mumbled:,, Don't be ashamed, Sweeney. I've hurt you too. Remember? The thing with David? The thing, that happened at the guest house? I've hurt you as much as you've hurt me. That makes us even.''

He looked at me and wanted to say something, but I didn't want to argue with him any longer and kissed him deeply, pulling him close to me, not wanting to let this silly man go. He was surprised by my sudden actions, but then he got the idea of what I was going for and hugged me back.

He stroked my hair and whispered:,, I'm sorry, pet.''

I looked up to him and smiled:,, Same here, Sweeney. Same here.''

He acted weird all evening.

It looked like he was trying to get further from me every time I sat next to him. I thought it was just a dramatic reaction, but what really worried me was the little accident in bed. I waited for him to pull me closer to him, but he didn't. So I tried to snuggle closer to him, but he just moved further and further from me. Then came the amusing part of this. As I tried to get closer to him one last time, he moved further from me and fell out of bed.

,, Sweeney.'' I gasped, trying not to laugh.

He sat up on the floor and rubbed his back.

I jumped out of bed and hugged him giggling:,, Baby, are you okay?''

,, I am now.'' He said in a childish tone.

I looked at him and lightly kissed him on the lips:,, Why do you try to avoid me? I don't bite…''

He chuckled and said:,, It's not that. It's just that I'm having a little trouble to control myself around you. I mean, who wouldn't want to have such a beautiful woman like yourself to fill even the slightly dirtiest desires?''

I blushed and shyly looked to the wall.

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him:,, I'm so glad to have you, pet. I'd be lost without you.''

I looked at him and smiled sweetly:,, Well, you want to know what my life would be like?''

He nodded.

,, Then close your eyes.''

He did so and then said:,, What's next?''

I hugged him and asked:,, What do you see?''

,, Darkness. Lots of it.'' He opened his eyes and hugged me back.

I think he got the idea.

So we spent some time sitting on the floor, in each other's arms, happy to have each other.

I yawned and he smiled:,, Let's get you to bed, pet.''

I nodded and stood up, but lost balance, because my legs fell asleep.

Sweeney caught me in the last moment and chuckled:,, Legs fell asleep?''

I nodded and giggled. He picked me up bridal style and carefully laid me in the bed.

He let me snuggle close to him just the way I liked:,, Goodnight, pet.''

I sighed in happiness and said:,, Goodnight.''

I woke up and it was a very early morning.

I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. For a weird reason I was starving. I found some chicken in the fridge. It was good enough to eat so I cooked it and sat down in the sofa and started to eat, when I realized, that the flavor was odd. Like it was gone bad. Drank some water over it and made it even worse. I tried to forget the taste in my mouth. It worked for a while, when I felt a sickness wave coming so I ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time, and the chicken's taste made me throw it up. After a while I was sure I cleared my stomach completely, when the last and the worst wave came. Apparently my vomiting woke Sweeney up, because I felt his hand stroking my back, while he held my hair.

,, It's okay, I'm here.'' He quietly said.

After the nausea was gone I went to drink something to wash the taste down, when I said:,, I wouldn't eat that chicken if I was you. It's gone bad.''

He smelled it and said:,, Smells okay to me.''

I gave him a challenging look to taste it, but when he did to my surprise he shrugged:,, Tastes fine to me. I don't know why you think it was bad, but it's fine.''

I sighed and tried to figure out why the chicken tasted awful to me and the cause of the sudden nausea wave.

He sat next to me and said:,, Maybe we should visit the doctor? What if you're sick? Or caught a fever? Or a virus?''

I kissed his neck and smiled:,, We'll go and see the doctor. Just let me get dressed.''

After I was done, we went to the closest hospital, where we got a doctor, who spoke English, which made things easier.

She laid me on the table and examined me, when she pressed lightly on my stomach:,, Well, this is interesting… Mind if we get a better look with an ultrasonography?''

I shook my head and she turned on the screen.

,, Well, everything's looking normal, Mrs. Todd. There's nothing wro…'' She looked closer to the screen.

,, What is it?'' I asked worried, while Sweeney took my hand in his.

,, You see this little dot?'' She pointed at a little dot on the screen.

I nodded:,, What about it?''

She smiled to us:,, It's a little heartbeat. You're pregnant, Mrs. Todd.''

I looked at Sweeney and he smiled, kissing me lightly. I couldn't believe it.

I was so happy, when she spoke again, scaring me:,, What's this? I've never seen anything like this here…''

I looked at her worried more than ever:,, What is it?''

She pointed to a spot near the little miracle and asked very seriously:,, You see this here?''

We both looked at the screen and nodded, while I tightened my grip on Sweeney's hand.

,, What is it, doctor?'' I asked worried that it might be harm to the little soul inside me.

,, This… This is another heartbeat… It's twins, Mrs. Todd, twins!'' She smiled widely.

I widened my eyes as I heard those words.

I was expecting twins.

And they were mine and Sweeney's. I was happier than ever. I looked at Sweeney and he was totally dumbstruck.

,, You hear that, Sweeney? We're having twins.'' I kissed him and smiled widely all the way home.

I was going to be a mother.

**To be continued...**

Yay, I'm entering the wonderful motherhood! :) I mean what could be cuter than twins? Triplets would be too much and one child is too classical so I thought of twins. So all reviews will welcome and stay tuned for chapter 43! ^_^

**8 chapters left... **


	43. Chocolaty surprise

**My POV**

I sat in the sofa and sighed happily as Sweeney sat next to me and kissed my forehead:,, See pet? I told you, that everything comes with time.''

I nodded and giggled kissing him:,, I guess I owe you.''

He smirked and pulled me closer:,, I think a kiss could cover it…''

I giggled and sat in his lap:,, Well, I'll tell you something…''

I lightly kissed him and he raised an eyebrow:,, And that would be?''

I kissed his neck:,, Well, I'm so happy about the twins.''

Another kiss landed on his jaw line:,, You are the only one I could think of to be with and be truly happy.''

I kissed his cheek:,, I'm going to be a mother.''

Mine lips finally met his:,, And, I love you so, so, so much. More than you could ever imagine.''

He kissed me back and smiled:,, I think I know.''

I shook my head, giggling I kissed him again:,, No, you don't.''

He smirked and kissed me:,, Do too.''

I giggled kissing him back:,, Do not.''

,, Do too.''

,, Do not.''

We argued like little kids, earning a kiss from each other every time.

,, Do too…'' He wrapped his arms around my waist.

,, Do…'' I slowly placed my hands on his chest.

,, Not.''

I slowly slid them to his thighs, earning a groan:,, Please, pet. Don't challenge me to this.''

I giggled and kissed his neck, biting the skin lightly:,, Afraid to have any dirty thoughts wandering around your mind? We all sin like this sometimes…''

He gave me a smirk:,, Even you? Volunteer to tell me about your little sins?''

I cleared my throat, realizing, in what mess I've gotten myself into:,, Well.. Uh… you see I… Um…''

He chuckled and kissed my shoulders:,, It's okay, pet. We all are embarrassed to talk about this. I mean even I don't have the guts to talk about my little sins.''

I nodded and wanted to get up, when Sweeney pulled me down, making me land almost flat on his chest.

I was panting a little from the surprise, when I heard Sweeney's chuckle:,, I don't know why, but I love it, when you're lying on my chest, panting for breath.''

I looked up to him and asked:,, Why? It makes you feel like a hero?''

He blushed a little, making me blush more than ever:,, No. When you pant I can feel your heart leaping out of your chest. And then comes the sinning…''

I raised an eyebrow:,, Sinning?''

He nodded and whispered in my neck:,, I'm closer to your beautiful, full, breasts.''

I shyly started to make less bigger inhaling.

He sighed and said:,, You know what they have common with the banned fruit?''

I shook my head.

,, You can have access to them both, but either way without permission you'll get in trouble. And after the first time you get to them, it's so hard to stay away.''

I giggled and asked, smirking:,, Well, what would you say to a whole night, you could do with them what you have always wanted to do?''

He smirked back and carried me to the bedroom:,, Well, I say that sounds like a pretty good deal, my pet. You sure you want to do this?''

I nodded and said:,, If it will give you some satisfaction…''

He kissed me:,, Oh, it will. How can a beauty like that not do wonders to a man?''

I shrugged and giggled as he laid me in the bed.

,, Wait here.'' He said and disappeared in the kitchen.

I raised an eyebrow, when he showed up again, but he was holding something.

,, what's that?'' I asked, sitting up in the bed.

He smirked and said:,, Chocolate syrup. Contrasts with your skin very nicely and makes you even sweeter than you already are, my pet.''

I giggled and slowly took off the dress, sitting in my undergarments, gasping as the cold, sticky sweetness slowly dripped down my chest, stomach and other private places. He laid me in the bed and slowly licked up the chocolate, making me giggle as he cleaned it up from my stomach.

Then he stopped at my breasts and asked:,, May I?''

I giggled, nodding. He smirked and got rid of the top, making the clean up easier and more fun.

I took the syrup and placed a dot on my neck, teasing him:,, Come on, get the chocolate if you can.''

He smirked and kissed my neck, licking the syrup. I kissed him and liked this chocolaty kiss.

We got so carried away with this game, when I noticed that some of the syrup got on his chest too:,, You got a little chocolate on you.''

,, Where?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, Let me get that for you.'' I smirked and started to lick off the chocolate off his chest, making him groan a little:,, You made the chocolate up, didn't you?''

I giggled and said:,, No, I didn't. I wanted to play with you too.''

He chuckled and laid in the bed. I lad on his chest and felt the stickiness kicking in, but I didn't care.

My eyes met Sweeney's and he said:,, Now, this was fun.''

I kissed him and smiled:,, Well, I was thinking, that this couldn't possibly be it, right?''

He shyly shook his head.

I giggled and kissed his neck:,, Well, what would you say to a last time?''

He chuckled and kissed me, pulling me on top of him. I saw that hungry way he looked at me, but I knew, why he gave me that look. I didn't have time to explain, when he sat up in the bed still with me on top of him, kissing my breasts, licking off the chocolate, lightly biting them, making me moan as he massaged the other one, while he enjoyed himself on the other one. I only then noticed the silky white covers, that weren't so white anymore.

,, Sweeney, the covers!'' I gasped.

He licked the last bit of chocolate from the space in between my breasts, grunting:,, It's okay. Go and take a bath, while I'll handle this little mess, okay?''

I nodded and went to the bathroom, to wash myself from the chocolate.

I made a warm bath and started to clean myself off, when the door opened and I saw Sweeney in his robe, holding the dirty covers:,, Don't worry, pet. I just came to put this in the laundry basket, that's all.''

I took the best chance I got and sneaked out of the tub, reaching for the towel, but I didn't make it in time to cover myself.

**Sweeney's POV**

I turned around to leave, when I saw her; half naked, with water dripping from her gorgeous body and a little towel covering her poorly.

I smirked and said:,, I don't know how you do it, but even in a little towel and wet you look beautiful. Maybe even more than usual.''

She blushed and pinned the edge of the towel on the towel dress to secure it from falling. The little towel that hugged her curves nicely, barely covered them, but she still looked beautiful. It was amazing. No matter what she wore or looked like, she was beautiful in every way. And her secret to such beauty is still a mystery to me.

I kissed her forehead and said:,, I'll see you in a bit, okay?''

She nodded and kissed me lightly and left me to clean myself off the chocolate she left on me. I think I'll always remember this night. I made the bath and started to clean myself off from it. After I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to the bedroom, where she was already asleep. She stunned me with the peaceful look and how her fire red hair was contrasting perfectly with the white pillow. She was so beautiful, that I started to get worried about it.

She was as beautiful as _she_ (I won't say her name. Too many bad memories of my yellow haired angel. Shit. Forget her. Forget her…) and I remembered the reason why _she_ got Turpin's attention.

Her angel's beauty, soft, warm smile and her yellow hair.

But Martha was a little different.

Her hair was fire red, her eyes were warmly brown and her smile was sweet and yet mysterious. She looked like she was the Devil, but she was also as sweet as a lamb. They both were the opposite of each other.

Martha was brave and could give a pretty good punch, while _she_ was fragile and shy.

They were so different, but so beautiful.

Martha's beauty was like a starry full moon night.

While _hers_ was sunny and light like the day I got sent away.

I got so mesmerized from her beauty I realized one thing that was still different.

I've never heard her sing.

Well that one time, long time ago I couldn't tell if it was her or Ann so technically I haven't heard her sing.

I knew that when _she _sang the birds joined in, people stopped to listen to the cheery melody, but Martha never sang.

I was starting to think that maybe she doesn't have a singing voice. I quickly changed in my pajamas and laid next to the red haired beauty. She was so calm and peaceful.

I slowly pulled her closer to me and kissed her neck, whispering:,, Good night, my angel.''

She smiled in her sleep, which made me feel so proud, that she's my wife.

**To be continued...**

Well, folks this was a very sweet(metaphorically and literally) chapter, huh? :) So Sweeney finally revealed his thoughts about the both of us. Well don't worry, next chapter I'm gonna get my sing on. I just can't find the perfect song to put in the story... Your opinion maybe would help ;) So all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 44! ^_^

**7 chapters left! **


	44. A day at the sea

**Sweeney's POV**

I woke up in the morning and smiled as Martha was still asleep in my arms. I slowly put away a curl from her face and kissed her forehead, falling asleep again.

,, Sweeney… Sweeney…'' I heard a soft voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Martha sitting in the bed already dressed, smiling at me.

,, Morning, sleepyhead.''

She kissed me and rose up from the bed:,, Breakfast's already waiting for you.''

And with that she left me in the sunshine's filled room. I stretched out and got dressed. When I walked in the kitchen she was flashing around the room, making something sweet.

,, What's that?'' I asked, startling her.

She gasped and nearly dropped the bowl of mixture.

,, God, you scared me. I'm making my favorite blueberry muffins from when I was little. My granny used to make these on a hot summer day with a cold glass of milk. Ah, memories.'' She smiled and returned to her cooking.

I sat down by the table and started to eat. The one thing I knew for sure was that her cooking was better than mine and Mrs. Lovett's. It was amazing how she always got the toast perfectly golden brown. After about twenty minutes the kitchen filled with the amazing scent of the blueberry muffins. She took them out of the oven and placed it on a plate, decorated with a dark blue ribbon and a little bow. I took a bite out the muffin and it was heavenly sweet.

,, Wow, this is delicious.'' I nodded impressed.

She smiled widely and sat down opposite me and took one of the muffins.

,, I was thinking… Maybe we could go to the beach today. Get a little vitamin D.'' She said.

I nodded:,, It would be nice to visit the seaside in the exotic islands.''

She squealed and hugged me:,, Oh, thank you, thank you thank you!'' She kissed me lightly and went to the bedroom.

I shook my head and chuckled:,, Ah, women and their sensibilities.''

She returned with a long, thin, beach dress and said:,, It's a good thing I was prepared with beachwear. I thought, that it was going to be a good use for it on this trip and I was right!'' She was shining with joy so I got to the bedroom and noticed that she got my swimsuit too.

But it wasn't the one I remembered. They were more like shorts. I sighed and hoped to not get judging looks from people that this would make me look like a tourist. When we got there to my surprise everyone was looking a lot different than in London. I was relieved that I wasn't the only one here. She hurried ahead of me and set down a blanket in a nice shade under a palm tree. She took off the long dress revealing her swimsuit. It was dark blue, and it looked like it was made sailor style. It looked good on her.

She slowly walked to the water and dipped her toe in it smiling:,, It's warm.''

I sat down on the blanket and watched in amazement how she slowly walked deeper in the crystal blue water. I took off my shoes and looked back at her, but she was gone. Where was she? The moment I thought of that she dived out of the water like she was living her whole life in it. She looked so free and it made me surprised how she could hold her breath for so long. I just chuckled and watched with amazement how she disappeared in the water. After a while she came out, trembling a little. She picked up the towel and started to dry off her hair. It was so hard to ignore the beauty, the water dripping from her body and shining in the sun. I tightened my jaw and looked the other way, trying to forget the image of this beautiful red head.

Apparently she saw my troubles keeping cool minded, because she giggled behind me:,, Am I really that scary that you have to look away?''

I turned to her and chuckled:,, No, pet. It's just that I can't help it. I mean you are such a beauty, that I can't even look for too long or I'll lose it again…''

She sighed and kissed my neck:,, Well, I don't know why men find me so attractive, but I'm so sorry that you have a hard time keeping a cool mind around me…''

I looked at her brown eyes and smiled:,, I'll try to get over this crazy phase as soon as I can.''

She nodded lightly, sat next to me, wrapped in a towel and kissed me:,, I love you.''

I felt her wet hair on my shoulder and I smiled back:,, I love you too, pet.''

She smiled and we watched as the sun slowly disappeared in the water.

After we got back home I sat on the sofa sighing in exhaustion:,, My feet are killing me, but strangely in a good way…''

She came back in the living room and sat next to me:,, Well, maybe you finally had a good walk?''

I shrugged and pulled her closer, when I noticed the way she was sitting. She was resting her arms on her stomach like protecting the little twins.

I slowly put my hand on her stomach and smiled:,, I can't believe I'm going to be a father again…''

She put her hand on mine and sweetly smiled:,, I'm sure, that you'll be a great father to them.''

I looked in her brown eyes and saw that they were hiding a tired expression.

,, You should get some rest, pet. You look tired.''

She shook her head lightly and pouted:,, But I'm not feeling tired. I could…'' She yawned.

I chuckled and said:,, Told you. It's no point arguing with me about this now. You need some rest.''

She sighed and gave up, nodding. She walked to the bedroom and I went to the kitchen to get a muffin that was left over from the morning. After I made sure that it was the last one ( I loved the ones Martha made. They tasted heavenly.) I went to the bedroom, where she just finished dressing and sat in the bed, dressed in a blood red nightgown with black straps. It hugged her curves perfectly, when I shook my head to get that thought out of my head.

She looked at me and giggled:,, Sorry. I can't control my amount of attractiveness, Sweeney. I guess it's a blessing and curse.''

I looked at her and smirked:,, Well, I would call it a gift from above, because you, my angel, are the most beautiful woman I've seen in whole London. Here, the women are poorly dressed, all look alike; dark tanned skin, brown eyes and black, brownish hair. While you, I'm not sure I can explain.''

She looked at me and blushed:,, Well, I guess then it's a blessing, huh? We have to get as much as rest we can.''

I nodded and crawled under the covers pulling her close to me, resting my hand on her stomach:,, Goodnight, angel.''

She smiled and said, kissing me:,, Goodnight.''

In the morning I felt awfully tired so I fell asleep again. It didn't last long, because something made me wake up as I couldn't feel her persistence. I saw the door slowly closing and I sighed falling back in the bed and trying fall asleep. I couldn't sleep anymore so I went to the kitchen, where I heard humming.

I peeked in the door and froze as I saw her; in a yellow dress to her knees, hair tied in a braid and she was singing, while sweeping, finally my chance to hear her. I was taken over by the emotion she put in the song.

(Rihanna- stay)

_,, All along it was a fever. A cold sweat hot-headed believer. I threw my hands in the air, I said show me something. He said, if you dare come a little closer._

_Round and around and around and around we go. Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know._

_Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way. I want you to stay._  
_It's not much of a life you're living. It's not just something you take, it's given._

_Round and around and around and around we go. Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know._  
_Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay._

_Ohhh the reason I hold on. Ohhh cause I need this hole gone. Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving. Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

_Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay, stay. I want you to stay, ohhh._''

I stood there and I was blown away by this amazing voice. She was perfect in every way I could think of.

**To be continued...**

Aw! I'm happy, but I don't know why ^_^ So anyways, all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 45! ^_^

**6 chapters left!**


	45. It's time

**Sweeney's POV**

I stood there, behind the door and listened to her beautiful singing, when the door suddenly opened and I fell in the kitchen, busted.

,, Eavesdropping, are we? I thought you knew better than that.'' She smirked, pressing me against the wall, making me feel like a prisoner.

,, I wasn't eavesdropping, I was… just about to come in here anyways.''

I tried to convince her, but got a giggle and shake of the head:,, Wow, like I once said, you are so bad at lying.''

I looked to the ground and quietly said:,, I know.''

She tilted my chin up and I looked in her eyes. I saw caring, love and motherliness. Ever since she got pregnant, she's been acting too overprotective. She was easily startled and very sensitive, so I tried to not argue with her about anything.

She walked in the living room and sat down with a sigh:,, I hate the bad side effects of pregnancy…''

,, What do you mean?'' I raised an eyebrow, sitting next to her.

,, Well, let's start with the nausea, bigger hunger, thirst, sleepiness, emotion changes and the fact that I have gained some weight cause of these two…'' She giggled and lightly rubbed her little bump.

I chuckled and lightly kissed her:,, But just so you know; the worse it will get, the more I will stick with you and help you as much as I can.''

She nodded and rested her heard on my shoulder.

_A month later…_

**My POV**

So we were back home from the honey moon, and I was two months pregnant. Toby took the news pretty good, while Ann almost woke up the whole city with her squealing. And since I had to work twice as hard to repay the time in hospital and honeymoon I worked intensively. Sweeney, of course didn't like the idea of me pushing my strength too much. But I worked and felt great. Toby helped me time to time, because I didn't want him to work so hard like Mrs. Lovett made him. So he spent most of the time playing in the park with his friends or spending some private time with his little girlfriend. They really looked cute together. She was very polite and sweet, because she sometimes stayed with us for dinner or lunch. Toby was close to her all the time when she was here and that was so sweet, I squealed in my mind seeing these little lovebirds that reminded of me and Sweeney all those years ago.

_Two months later…_

So I was five months pregnant and still working, but the belly really started to make miner difficulties, because I could barely see my toes. So I had to remember the right amount of steps around doors, stairs and other places. I stopped using corsets, because they were uncomfortable and I wouldn't feel so free. Sweeney also moved to an apartment above our house, to be a barber and earn some money too. But he didn't slit throats anymore, because he already got his revenge and I won't chop the bodies up and put them in pies, because I owned a pastry shop. And of course I did get some dirty looks and gossips from the women mostly widows and the ones, who missed their chance of marriage. I ignored those crazy witches, because they were just jealous of me, that I'm so young, but already married and pregnant, while they are old and lonely. I've also seen the disappointed looks in men's eyes as they noticed my ring and the belly and backed away, afraid from the barber upstairs. I guess they remembered what happened to the blond guy at Mrs. Lovett's. So I was free of worry all the time. Well except for the door and stair thing.

Two months later…

So seven months. And there come the bigger kicks. I was starting to think, that they both are going to be boys, because I've never heard of girls kicking so hard. Now I was working less, because I couldn't see my feet at all now. So I couldn't walk so safely as always. But thankfully there were some good people that told me if there was a door or a table I couldn't see. So they helped me a lot. And Sweeney's business has been blooming very quickly too. He came down in the shop for some coffee or gin on Fridays and checked up on me while he was down here. He really brightened my day up, when I saw that sweet smile from him. But one thing for sure I hated the lunch rush, because then the crowd's at its biggest. One time they even stood in the line out on the street. But thankfully Toby was there to help me as much as I needed him. After a hard day I fell in the bed with a loud sigh and fell asleep. I woke up in the morning and found myself in Sweeney's arms, in a nightgown.

I smiled and kissed his neck, whispering:,, Thank you.''

I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep again.

So that was pretty much every day's routine; wake up, open shop, fly around the shop serving the customers, fall in bed, wake up in Sweeney's clutches, dressed in my nightgown.

_One month later…_

So this was a pretty intense month, because I felt like that time could be any moment. But knowing that it's month 8 made me cool down a bit. I worked even less than I did to keep myself from fainting, because of the huge energy drain. I felt, that the night slipped away faster and faster, giving me a smaller chance to sleep properly. Not that I ever did get any sleep lately. This night was a nightmare again.

I was back at the shop in Fleet Street.

I was taking the stuff away, when I heard Mrs. Lovett:,, Where do you think you're taking that?''

I threw around and saw her.

She was pale, lifeless, full of anger and agony, while the same rope hung around her neck. She walked closer to me, the rope dragging with her on the floor.

I stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall:,, How are you alive?''

She smirked and then frowned completely:,, I came here for revenge. You destr…''

She noticed my belly and said:,, It's Sweeney's, isn't it?''

I nodded and corrected her:,, Actually they. It's twins.''

With that she really lost it and yelled at me in a demonic voice:,, **You will pay for this! You didn't even do what I asked you. You didn't bury me by the sea; you left me here to rot on the end of the bloody rope! I bet cause of you, Toby's back in the workhouse or somewhere on the streets…**''

I shook my head and said:,, No. I didn't leave him alone. After the wedding Sweeney and I… adopted him like our own. He really likes it there. His happy and he has a girlfriend that loves him back. He has a proper family with a father, mother, and soon two siblings.''

She mumbled, sending me a deathly glare:,, Not for long…''

I raised an eyebrow:,, What do you mean; not for long?''

She got angrier and said:,, I'm going to make you feel the same way I felt, when I lost my first and only child…''

I gasped and tried to run, but my legs were glued to the floor from horror.

,, Please, Mrs. Lovett, don't do this. You'll hurt Sweeney.''

She laughed like a total psycho and growled:,, He's dead in the past with my meaning of life...''

And with that she pushed me to the side, where I hit the edge of the bed. I screamed in pain as I heard the breaking sound and I found myself in a bloody puddle, crying my heart out as I saw the bloody mess. My twins were gone. I never felt more devastated. The last thing I saw was Sweeney running in the room, dropping the box.

,, Martha, can you hear me? What happened? Martha? Martha?''

I shot my eyes open and I was back home, safe. I instinctually wrapped my arms around my stomach and sighed in relieve as I hands met a big bump. They were safe. I wiped off the sweat, panting I fought off the tears, that came out pouring.

I turned my head and saw Sweeney sitting in the bed, looking worried and stroking my back:,, You had a bad nightmare, it's all. What happened?''

I forced myself to speak:,, We were packing out her stuff to be sold so we can sell the place, when I heard her behind me asking where am I taking her stuff. I turned around and there she was; her ghost was standing in the doorway with that rope around her neck. She yelled at me for ruining her life, not burying her by the sea and leaving Toby on the streets. So I told her that we adopted him and she noticed my belly and found out they were yours. She said she'll make me feel the same way she felt, when she lost her first and only child. She pushed me and I hit the edge of the bed. I heard that breaking sound and I was lying in a blood puddle and the twins were gone cause of her. Then you ran in the room and tried to keep me alive, when I woke up…''

And I buried my face in his chest, sobbing as he stroked by back, calmingly, whispering:,, Shh, it's okay. I'm here. You are safe and so are the twins.''

I nodded and laid back down with him as he held me tight to him. I panted for a moment and then I fell asleep.

_A month later…_

Finally the last month was here. I was so scared for this day to come. It was 16th April and it was a nice sunny day, which meant lot of customers. It was a nasty lunch rush. Ten people left, twice as much entered. I heard Sweeney coming downstairs and I smiled as I heard the back door open. I tried to make my way through the crowd, when I felt a powerful kick and I gasped dropping the plate with drinks.

**Sweeney's POV**

I opened the door and found her in the crowd with a plate, she smiled and tried to make her way, when she stopped halfway and gasped, freezing in her spot, dropping the plate. The drinks smashed and mixed with each other. I widened my eyes and ran through the crowd to her. I got to her and she was panting, while clutching on a table.

,, What is it?'' I asked.

She looked up to me and said quietly:,, It's time. The twins are coming…''

**To be continued...**

Cliffhangeeer! :D I really wanted to finally do it again... So I did! All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 46! ^_^

**4 chapters left!**


	46. The twin's arrival

**Sweeney's POV**

I couldn't believe the words I heard. Good thing I didn't get a panic freeze, but I picked her up bridal style, ignoring the extra weight of the twins.

She panted and whispered:,, Sweeney, I don't think we'll make it in time…''

She hissed in pain as the twins started to get ready for the big world entering.

She clutched in my upper arms from the pain, while I caught a carriage:,, **Stop, please!**''

He stopped and asked calmly, not knowing that she's about to give birth any moment now:,, Where to sir?''

I quickly said:,, St. Dunstan's hospital and fast!''

He looked at me with a face, but then he saw the reason in my arms, sweating, panting, and whispering time to time:,, Oh god… please wait a little longer… please…''

He paled a bit and quickly gestured:,, Hop in!''

We got in and we raced through the streets, as fast as the horses could go.

She hid her face in my chest and said:,, Sweeney, I'm scared, that we won't make it…''

I kissed her forehead and hugged her closer:,, It's going to be okay, pet. Just take deep breaths and keep calm.''

She nodded and tried to keep calm, but it didn't look like it was working for her.

When we finally arrived at the hospital, I jumped out of the carriage and ran for the door, when I heard the driver:,, Hey! You didn't pay!''

I yelled back:,, Just a moment! My wife's important to me right now!''

He just shook his head and waited.

I flashed in the administration and said:,, I need doctor Higgins, my wife's about to give birth!''

The woman nodded and said:,, Ok, sir hold on, I'll get him.''

And she called the nurse and said to fetch him. She ran to his office, while my arms were starting to get numb from the weight. Martha was looking awful; pale, sweaty, panting and eyes squeezed shut.

She didn't want to give birth in the middle of the hallway, so she whimpered in my sleeve:,, Help me. Please, I can't keep them in for much longer.''

She let out a small painful cry and Mr. Higgins came just in time:,, I'll take it from here. Don't worry, Mrs. Todd, you're in good hands now.''

He helped me lay her on the table and I went to the waiting room, frowning as I heard her screams. I sat in the waiting room and couldn't stop thinking about the pain she was in.

I was torn out of my thoughts as I heard Ann:,, Sweeney, where is she?''

I looked up and saw Ann with Harry, looking worried, while Toby came forward:,, Mr. Todd, sir. Will she be okay?''

I patted his shoulder and sighed:,, Let's hope for the best.''

Two hours later we were starting to get a bit worried, when the doctor came smiling:,, She wants to see you.''

I jumped up and slowly followed him, when I stopped at the door. I slowly approached it and knocked quietly.

I opened the door and walked in where she was in the bed, sitting, smiling and holding two little bundles in her arms. I noticed the blankets they were covered. They were pink and blue. So it was a boy and a girl.

I finally had a son.

I slowly picked up the little boy in my arms and smiled as I saw, that he had some strong features of me. He had dark hair fluffs and a very serious face expression.

I lightly stroked his cheek with my finger and quietly said:,, My little boy.''

I looked back up at Martha and she said:,, He looks like you, doesn't he?''

I nodded and went closer to see the little princess in her arms.

She looked just like her; red mixed with brown hair, and a sweet look on her face, just like hers.

,, She's beautiful.'' I smiled and we heard a quiet knock, when Toby entered and his gaze was pinned to the little bundle in Martha's arms.

He shyly smiled as he slowly came closer and looked at the sleeping angel.

,, She's so pretty... Just like you, mum.'' He quietly said, smiling at the little redhead in her arms.

She yawned and shaped her little mouth in an O like shape and opened her dark, shining eyes. The little boy in my arms moved and woke up too, looking at me with those serious, dark eyes. He was just like me.

,, Hey there, little guy.''

He blinked a few times to clear his vision and saw me looking down at him and smiling. He did the same and gave me a little toothless smile. My heart filled with warmth, when he smiled. I was so happy, that I had a son and two daughters. When I thought of that I frowned a little remembering the day Joanna left London and went to Plymouth with Anthony. I snapped out of it as I felt his little hand taking my finger and trying to bite it, but he just chewed on it with his gums, gurgling under his breath.

I chuckled and said:,, You are going to be just like me, I just know it.''

I heard Martha's giggling as she saw the scenery in front of her.

,, He's really liking you, isn't he?'' She asked, while the little girl, played with her red curls.

I looked at her and nodded, smiling:,, He sure does. What should we name them?''

She thought for a second and said:,, Well, I thought, that we could name her Jillian. But I can't decide the name for him.''

I looked back at the little boy and chuckled:,, How about Ben? Or Benny?''

She giggled and said:,, I think Benny sounds good.''

,, Welcome to the family, Benny and Jillian...'' I smiled.

**To be continued...**

Aaaw! So yeah, I did it! Welcome Benny and Jillian to the story! :) So all reviews will be welcomed at stay tuned for chapter 47! ^_^

**4 chapters left!**


	47. Back home

_Two days later..._

**My POV**

So we got home and Toby raced in front of us to open the door.

,, Thanks, dear.'' I smiled and walked in.

He lit up and smiled widely as he seemed to get an idea. ,, Uh, mum? Can Benny sleep with me in my room? I'll be a good brother and look out for him, while you take care of Jillian. Please?'' He looked at me with those sad puppy eyes.

I sighed:,, Oh, Toby, I don't know about this. Maybe when he's older? Right now they both need me more than anything, but I'm happy, that you really want to help me.''

He sighed sadly, but then shook off the gloominess and smiled again:,, Okay, mum.''

I smiled back at him and walked in our room.

I laid the twins in their cribs, when Sweeney came in the room and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder:,, How's it going mama bear?''

I giggled and said:,, Well, papa bear, I'm so happy to be home again.''

He chuckled and kissed my neck, making me rock side to side with him.

I sighed:,, I'm so happy, that I have everything I've ever wanted.''

He whispered in my ear:,, And that would be?''

I turned to face him and said:,, Well, I'm a mother to twins, which is better than I've imagined.''

I kissed him.

,, I'm married to a very attractive and loving man.''

I kissed him again.

,, And I have a house and a pastry shop of my own…''

I kissed him once more, when Toby came in the room and slightly blushed:,, Uh, mum. Ann and Harry are here.''

I looked at him and smiled:,, Thank you, Toby. We'll be there in a sec.''

He nodded and exited the room.

I wanted to go and greet them, when Sweeney pulled me back and whispered in my neck:,, Don't go yet.''

I giggled and shook my head lightly:,, But if I don't go there, they will come here and if they will come in a bad moment?''

He sighed and kissed me:,, Fine. Let's go then.''

We walked in the living room and Ann stood up, smiling widely:,, Welcome back home. How's it feeling to be back home?''

I smiled and hugged her:,, It feels great.''

She smiled shyly:,, Can I take a look at my godchildren?''

I giggled and said:,, Of course, godmother, but they're sleeping.''

We walked in the room and they were asleep and they looked so peaceful and cute. Little Benny was sleeping like an angel, while Jillian had a little twitch once in a while. Then she pouted a little and started to cry.

I picked her up and bounced her, softly saying:,, Shh, it's alright, princess. Mommy's here.''

She cried a little, but then she slowly stopped, feeling my heartbeat and looked at me with those big, shining eyes and looked at me with her little mouth opened a little. I smiled down at her and she smiled back, yawning again. She fell asleep again and I gave her to Ann.

,, She's so cute.'' Ann quietly said with her amazement filled gaze pinned to the little girl, sleeping in her arms.

I smiled:,, She sure is. She's just like me, while Benny's a deep sleeper like Sweeney…''

He raised an eyebrow:,, I'm not a deep sleeper, I just have dreams with a very loud sound and that's why I don't hear you waking me up.''

I leaned against his side and said:,, Whatever you say…''

He looked at me and smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

Ann really liked children, so every time she saw little kids even Toby, she smiled at them and they smiled back even if they were sad. She had this special connection between little kids, which she said she couldn't explain. She rocked Jillian in her arms, while Harry stood there and watched her specialty with little kids. We went to the living room for some tea, when after a while we heard Benny's cry.

,, Excuse me for a sec.''

I walked in the room and picked him up, rocking him and quietly sang:,, _Hush, Hon, hush. Don't you cry. Don't distress yourself, got to sleep. Have sweet dreams, sleep tightly, sleep…_''

The little boy eased his cries and buried his face in my hair, yawning. I smiled and slowly put him back in his crib.

I walked back and said:,, It was just a bad dream.''

Sweeney sighed and rose up saying:,, I'll just check up in case…''

I could really tell he was attached to little Benny. I really liked this fatherly side of him. He disappeared in the room.

,, So, are you thinking of becoming parents someday too?'' I smiled, making them look at each other and blush a little.

I think that they didn't even make it official yet, but that was just my guess.

,, Uh, well… We haven't really been thinking about that. But I guess that maybe one day we could…'' Ann shyly looked to the ground.

I giggled and took a sip from the cup. It looked like Ann remembered something not so good, because when she did, she frowned.

,, Uh, Martha? We need to talk. I just remembered something very important.''

I nodded and we went to the kitchen. ,, So, what is it?'' I stood by the window next to her.

,, You know, summer's over soon, which means, we'll have to get back home for school again.''

I frowned.

I knew somewhere deeply, that this day would come, but I didn't expect it so soon.

I looked at her and sighed:,, Well, you're right. I sure will miss them while we're gone though…''

She patted my shoulder and said:,, Well, we'll visit them on holidays and then again for the whole summer, you know… And maybe we can drop by during school, hmm?''

I sighed:,, I guess you're right, Ann. And it will be harder for me to leave my family behind. Especially Jillian and Benny. They are my children after all. And Sweeney, oh I'll miss him so much. I'll miss sleeping and waking up next to him, in his arms. I'll miss him badly, I just know that. I mean just thinking about it makes me all sad inside.''

She hugged me and smiled:,, I know, but try not to think about that. Now come on.''

We went back to the living room, where Sweeney was holding little Benny in his arms.

,, He wouldn't go to sleep.'' He smiled.

I looked at the little boy, who was wide awake, looking around the room, burbling something under his breath.

I smiled and sat next to him and asked:,, What are you doing up so late? A little boy like you should be already asleep like your big brother Toby.''

He looked at me and reached out for me, when I giggled and took him in my arms.

He really looked like Sweeney; that serious, but adorable face and his dark hair. He played with my curls, while I rocked him, trying to put him to sleep, but it didn't seem to work.

I sighed and said:,, You are a little troublemaker, Benny. I hope you'll be an angel, when you're older…''

He smiled at me and buried his face in my hair, still having some red curls in his tiny hands. After a moment, I felt that he was completely still and yes, he finally fell asleep. I put him carefully in his crib and yawned a little.

,, Well, it's getting late. We should get going now. Have a nice night!'' They left.

Sweeney stretched out and said:,, For the first time I'm this exhausted.''

I took the dishes and carried them to the kitchen and washed them. When I was done, I went to Toby's room to see if he's sound asleep and nightmare safe. He was peacefully asleep. I smiled and went to our room, where Sweeney was already in bed, waiting for me. I changed in my nightgown and crawled under the covers next to him. My feet hurt, but in a good way. It was a nice exhaustion.

I turned off the lights and felt Sweeney wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him and kissing my neck:,, Goodnight, my pet.''

I smiled and closed my eyes:,, Goodnight, Sweeney.''

**To be continued...**

Sorry for the wait, my poor PC caught a nasty virus... :( But no worried we're back in business and the chap is here, right? So all reviews will be welcome and stay tuned for chapter 48! ^_^

**3 chapters left!**

Oh and P.S. Check out my new sweenett '' Razors 'n roses.'' ;)


	48. Leaving London

The next morning was pretty gloomy, because the time has finally come. We needed to go back to our time. Sweeney didn't like this either, but he promised to visit us as often as he could. We were tidying up the place a little, when we heard a knock on the door. We looked at each other and he shrugged looking at the door. I went to the corridor and opened the door, gasping at the visitors. Anthony and Joanna were standing in the door, smiling.

,, What brings you back?'' I hugged them.

,, Well, we decided to visit the new parents…'' Joanna leaned against Anthony's side.

,, You know?'' I widened my eyes a little.

They looked at each other and Anthony said:,, Well who doesn't? Ann told this to everyone she knows here in London, but we are the furthest it goes… I think.''

I sighed and smiled again:,, Well, then come in. Sweeney, look who's here!'' I called.

He peeked from the living room and smiled widely:,, Welcome back, Anthony, Joanna!''

He came in the corridor and hugged the smiling blonde.

,, I don't know if Ann was telling the truth or not, but she said its twins.'' She looked at the living room.

I smiled and nodded:,, Well, for the first time she's not lying. Come, I think they're still awake.''

We walked in the bedroom and the twins were awake.

Joanna was stunned like the others:,, They're so cute. Can I?''

I nodded and giggled:,, Of course, big sister.''

She looked at me and smiled warmly, picking up Benny.

,, He looks like him, doesn't he?'' She looked at the little boy, who was playing with her blonde locks.

,, He does. Sweeney said he's so happy, that he has a son and two beautiful daughters. I guess we restored the missing people in his life, didn't we?''

She nodded and looked back down at the little boy. ,, So, he's my little brother, huh?''

I came closer and said, smiling:,, It looks like he is. But you also have a little sister too.''

She looked at me and asked:,, A sister? I'm the happiest girl on Earth right now!''

I giggled and went to the crib to pick up Jillian.

,, She's so adorable! And she looks like you too.'' She gasped in joy.

Jillian raised her eyes up to Joanna and smiled as she met her blue ones.

I sighed and said:,, You know, I'll miss you, when I'm gone, though. As a friend, daughter and sometimes almost like a sister.''

She looked at me a bit confused:,, What do you mean? Are you leaving? Why?''

I sighed and we sat down:,, Well, I actually come from a different time, so back there I still have school. And so does Ann. Harry's from the same time as we are. So we need to get back to school this evening, but don't worry, we'll visit you and you can visit us. We'll come back for the rest of the summer again, and in the holidays we'll visit you guys too, so we won't forget about you.''

She looked at me and quietly asked:,, How long have you been visiting and leaving?''

I sighed:,, Eighteen years, why are you asking?''

She shook her head:,, No reason. Just this is something… new, unexpected, and unusual.'' She shrugged.

I put Jillian back in her crib and sighed:,, Well, you just keep Benny busy, while I finish tidying up the place, okay?''

She nodded and smiled, returning to the little boy in her arms.

I went to the kitchen, where I found Sweeney, cleaning and whistling a cheery melody.

,, How's the clean up going?'' I leaned against the wall.

He looked at me and smiled:,, It's going great, but now it's even better with you in the room.''

I giggled and helped him, starting to wipe off the tables.

We cleaned the whole kitchen, when Joanna walked in with Benny and said:,, Little Benny's hungry.''

She handed me the little boy and I nodded:,, Thanks, how's Jillian doing?''

She shrugged and went to the bedroom to check up on her. Meanwhile I went to the living room and sat down in the chair. I was impressed by his appetite.

Sweeney walked in and sat down opposite us, sighing:,, When you're thinking to go?''

I looked up to him and shrugged lightly:,, I don't know. It depends on Ann, when she's ready to go.''

I felt my heart squeezing a little, while I thought of the moment I'll have to leave. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice I was crying a little.

,, Angel, what's wrong?''

I felt him wiping off my tears with his thumbs.

I snapped out of it and looked at him. ,, I'm going to miss you the time I'm gone. I'll miss falling asleep and waking up next to you, waking up from a nightmare and you comforting me, making me feel safe, that safe feeling, when I'm around you. Hearing you say '' morning, pet.'' I'll miss Benny, Jillian and Joanna too. My life wouldn't be the same without them either. I mean Joanna is like a daughter to me.''

Benny moved in my arms, making me understand he's done. I went to the bedroom and Joanna was sitting on the bed, rocking Jillian to sleep, humming a song to her.

She looked up and saw me:,, She's almost asleep.'' She whispered.

I nodded and whispered back:,, Thank you, Joanna.''

She nodded and looked back at Jillian. She was sound asleep and Joanna laid her in her crib, exiting the room quietly. I slowly put Benny in his crib and quietly sang an old lullaby from when I was little. He fell asleep fast and I jumped in my chair as I felt Sweeney's hand on my shoulder.

,, God, you scared me.'' I whispered rising up from the chair.

He frowned a little:,, Sorry about that.''

I nodded and went to the closet to get my nightgown.

,, To be honest, I don't want to leave this place so soon… or ever.'' I sighed.

He sat down on the bed and said:,, Well, we both knew that this day would come, but at least Ann won't tell that you're leaving in the middle of the night, right?''

I shook my head:,, Guess not. She needs her sleep as much as I do, so I guess this will be the last time I sleep here.''

He nodded and asked:,, This won't let you sleep for a while, isn't it?''

I shrugged:,, I don't know, but I hope I can rest properly tonight.''

He changed in his pajamas and crawled under the covers.

I joined him and I snuggled closer to him as he hugged me:,, I'm going to miss you, pet. I really will.''

I looked up to him and said:,, Me too, Sweeney, me too. I just don't want to let you go and return to school. I just want to stay here, in your arms forever.''

He chuckled and kissed my forehead:,, And I would never, ever let you go. I just want to keep you here, with me.''

I nodded and closed my eyes, whispering:,, Goodnight, Sweeney.''

He replied with a soft:,, Goodnight, my pet.''

I slept better than ever, but, when I woke up, I frowned, knowing, that today's the day. I looked over my shoulder and he was still sleeping. I smiled and rose up, carefully, trying not to wake him up. I got dressed and I went to the kitchen, where I found Toby sitting and looking a little sad.

,, Hey, Toby, what's the matter?'' I sat next to him.

,, I don't want you to leave.'' He quietly said.

I was so heart broken to see him like this.

,, Why do you have to leave anyway? Is Ann leaving with you too? Or Harry?''

I looked at those serious, but sad eyes and sighed:,, It's complicated, and yes, Ann and Harry are coming too, but we'll visit you over the holidays and sometimes during school, you know. And then we're coming back for the rest of the summer again.''

He looked at me and I saw tears raising in his eyes, when he hugged me tightly and sniffed:,, Please, don't go. I'll miss you. You helped me get over my gin problem, but now I'll probably wash my sorrows away with a bottle. Please? You make me feel safe from the demons that are prowling everywhere.''

I couldn't bare to see him like this, so I hugged him back, stroking his hair, softly said:,, I know it's hard to say goodbye, but I have to do it, or else I'm in big trouble back in my time. You can visit me too, or I could visit you once in a while during the semester. I wouldn't forget you, because you are my family here. And you are my son, Toby. And I love you so much, I couldn't forget you, even if I tried.''

We hugged each other tightly, when Ann came in with Harry, looking sad as I was about the leaving.

,, It's time, Martha.'' She tried not to cry.

I nodded and let go the crying boy. Sweeney was up and he looked devastated too.

He hugged me tightly and whispered in my hair:,, Stay out of trouble, okay? I'll miss you.''

I sniffed:,, Promise. And I'll miss you too.''

He kissed me and we went to the bedroom to see our sleeping twins.

I kissed their foreheads and whispered:,, I love you, dears. I'll miss you.''

We got our suit cases and were one our way:,, _**There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life. And she was beautiful, and she was virtuous, and he was… naïve. There was another man, who saw, that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the Law, who with a gesture of His claw. Removed the barber from his plate, then there was nothing, but to wait. And she would fall so soft, so young, so lost and, oh, so beautiful…**_ ''

And we were back at home.

I noticed my clothes on the hanger with a not from mom:,, I_ already got the clothes for the 1__st__ of September. Love you, mom._''

I sighed and packed out my stuff and started to pack my backpack for school. I jumped as I heard a knock on the door.

,, Come in.'' I said, packing the bag.

It was mom.

She hugged me and asked:,, So, how did it go?''

I smiled and told her about everything; the honeymoon's location, the twins and Toby's adoption.

She was so happy, that she's a grandmother, she hugged me tightly and said:,, I'm so happy, but a bit creeped out at the same time.''

I giggled and said:,, Wait till you'll get the first letter from school about my essay about, what I did this summer. There's going to be a lot explaining to do. I just know it…''

**To be continued...**

Well this is getting even more and more depressing by every chapter, isn't it? :( Well this needs to be done, so this chap is done. All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 49! ^_^

Oh, and two more, very **important** messages:

1. Please check out my Sweenett:,, Razors 'n roses'' and tell me what do you think ;)

and

2. Happy birthday, Johnny! ^_^ (09.06.2013.) Real JD fans (including me ;D) remembered that this is a very special date in the year.

**Sadly only 2 chapters left!**


	49. Gossipers, lies, ruined life

I couldn't think straight for the rest of the evening. I was too busy thinking about Sweeney, the twins and Toby. I wondered how they were doing without me, when I'm gone. I snapped out of it as I felt heat on me. I realized I poured some hot water over the edge of the cup and my dress was soaking wet and steaming. I yelped and grabbed dozen paper towels and started to wipe the mess up. I cursed under my breath as the water burned a little on my hands. I just wished that I could visit them a little now, when I heard the doorbell.

,, I'll get it, mom!'' I said. I opened it and there was Ann, sad, but yet happy at the same time.

,, What is it?'' I giggled at her mixed emotion face.

,, Guess who got the invitations? I'll let you guess once, because you aren't that stupid.''

I widened my eyes and said:,, You didn't. How? When? Where?''

She giggled and said:,, I ran in the twins…''

,, Which ones?'' I raised an eyebrow.

,, The Everdeen sisters.'' She smiled, waving the invitations lightly.

The Everdeens were the most popular gossip girls in school. They were the school cheerleaders. So were we. Annika was the captain and Katrina was the choreographer for our routines and the captain's assistant. When they weren't bossing us around, using us as cheat sheets in tests or gossiping about us, posting them on twitter, they would be good friends, but that happened rarely.

,, So, when's the party?'' I asked.

,, Next Friday!'' She squealed in joy.

I furrowed my brows:,, What wind? You dropped them in the park's pond with your phone…''

She sighed, handing me the invitations:,, Fine, but if you'll lose them, we'll be even.''

,, Deal.''

I went back inside and hid them in my little box with my journal

(I'm not one of those girls who have _diaries_. I'm sick of hearing that same, old:,, Dear diary, bla bla bla.

Dear diary, yadda yadda yadda ya.

Dear diary, this and that.

Dear diary, that and this.

I'm sick. Of. It.)

And locked it, because my brother snoops around my room and one time he got my journal and called my crush, but I don't know what he told him, but the next day he was trying to avoid me as much as possible. When I tried to speak to him, he fled, yelling something about a curse and bloodsuckers, and stuff.

So ever since that day I'm locking pretty much everything I can in my room; computer has a password, my phone has one too, my drawers are locked with little keys, my journal's box is locked too, and soon, my dad will make me a lock for my door, so I can live in peace. After I was finished cleaning I went to my room and changed in my pajamas. I fell in my bed and fell asleep, still thinking about my loved ones back in London. I woke up early in the morning and got out of bed.

I went to the kitchen, where mom was already up:,, Good morning, new student.''

She smiled putting some toast on the table. ,, Morning, new student's mom…'' I weakly smiled.

I heard a little pang on the window. I rose up and went to look, who was panging on my window and saw Ann; already dressed, pointing to her wrist watch. I widened my eyes as I realized I'm late. I ran to my room and quickly got dressed, combed my hair, grabbed some toast in my teeth, put on my heels and ran for the door. I ran downstairs as fast as I could and bolted out the main door.

,, Come on, slow poke!'' Ann called, running ahead of me.

I tried to run, but the toast was a little obstacle, so I put it in Ann's shoulder bag. She mumbled something under her breath and picked up the speed. I tried my best to keep up with her, but she was too fast. We made it just in time for the lesson to start. We sat in the end and she gave me back my toast. I quickly stuffed it in before the bell rang.

I made it just in time as the teacher walked in the classroom:,, Good morning, class! So nice to see the same, familiar faces in these desks, huh?''

She gave us paper sheets and said:,, Now, you'll have about 30 minutes at your service, to write about your summer's adventures or misadventures.''

I looked at Ann and we exchanged smirks.

,, And, begin.''

We started to write everything (except the wedding, honeymoon and the twins of course.)

When our time was up, the bell rang and we ran for the door, when we heard her say:,, Martha, Ann, could you come here for a sec?''

We looked at each other and I whispered:,, What did we do?''

She shrugged and we turned around and saw her, digging in our essays.

,, Y- yes?'' I stumbled on my words, avoiding fainting.

,, These essays are… very creative and interesting, I must say. I loved the way you described the houses, the way people dressed and I've noticed this one specific character's practically everywhere in this essay. What is this Sweeney Todd anyways? Is it some historical figure or just imagined person?'' She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded:,, He's a historical figure. Thanks to him, straight razors became better know as the cut throat razors. He was a barber and he had an accomplice, Mrs. Lovett. She owned a pie shop just below his barbershop on 186 Fleet Street. He killed the customers by slitting their throats and with a press of a pedal he sent the corpse through a chute in her basement/ bake house, where she made her meat pies with human meat, improving her business and all…''

She looked at me and nodded her head slowly:,, Well, that certainly sounds interesting.'' She smiled and we were free.

We went to the cafeteria to get lunch, when we heard two voices behind us:,, Hey, girls. What did she say about your essays?''

I whispered to my self:,, Shit. The Everdeens.''

We turned around and plastered on a fake smile:,, Hi, well she said they were creative and interesting. Why you asking?''

They shrugged:,, Oh, no reason. Come on, we know you're hiding something from us. You can tell us, we're friends, right?''

We shook our heads:,, Real friends don't gossip about their friends on fricking twitter or make our lives at school a bigger hell, than it already is.''

They gasped and said:,, How dare you, to make up such lies about us. We don't gossip or torture you guys. And by the way, newest gossip's up; Sherry is kissing every guy she gets. And we just found out where she takes them; under the big stairs. We heard, kissing, moans and groans from under there. Hell knows what they do down there other than kissing... Lates!'' They smirked at each other and left.

Ann sighed and said:,, Sometimes, I wish I had a really big gun or a sock for them both.''

,, Why socks?'' ,, So they can put a sock in it, of course… Seriously, Martha, catch up with me here.'' She shook her head and we walked back home.

I went to twitter and almost fell off my chair.

A new gossip was up, and again it involved me and Ann. It was incredible, how they would stab us in the back like this. I ignored the anger, which was boiling in me. I started to do my homework, when I heard a knock on the window.

I growled, rose up and walked in the kitchen. I went by the window to see either one of the twins or Ann again. I gasped as I saw who it was.

It was Sweeney with a rose bouquet. I giggled and ran for the door. I raced down the stairs and out of the house. I ran to him and jumped in his hug.

He spun me around and hugged me tightly, whispering in my hair:,, I've missed you so much, pet.''

I kissed him and smiled widely:,, I've missed you too, Sweeney. I couldn't go to sleep last night. I was thinking about you.''

He kissed me back and said:,, Same here. You were like glued into my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about you.''

We walked inside and I finished my homework faster than ever. Maybe because Sweeney was here. So we talked and kissed for a bit too ;)

I was so desperate for his touch and it looked like he was the same. After he left, I felt gloomier now, but still happy to still feel his kisses. The next day I went to school and noticed everyone was giving me a dirty look, whispering and pointing '' unnoticeably'' to me.

I ran in Ann, who was carrying her PC:,, Hey, why is everybody giving me a dirty look?''

She paled a little, swallowed hard and opened the PC:,, Well, I think I know, but just… just don't freak, okay?''

She handed me the PC and it was on twitter. ,, Why would I freak out…?''

I gasped, nearly dropping the PC. It was so embarrassing, that they were thinking about me like this…

I nearly cried as I read the text again and again…

My life was ruined forever.

**To be continued...**

Gaah! These gossipers are soo anoying, but they make a good dramatized chapter, don't they? ;) So Tell me what do you think and stay tuned for the last chapter 50! ^_^

**Sadly, yet happily I pronounce, that finally the last chapter's left!**


	50. Easy solution to a problem

I couldn't believe, what I was reading.

The little white bubble had a text written in caps: _**Is Martha a whore or sold to a pedophile?! We got the pics to prove it! O_O**_''

I opened it and there were like seven pictures with me and Sweeney hugging, but worst of all kissing.

I felt so ashamed, that I handed the PC back to Ann and said in a trembling voice:,, Tell the teacher, I didn't feel too well. I'm going home…''

She hugged me and nodded. I grabbed my backpack and ran for the door.

I felt tears rising in my eyes as I heard everyone yelling and calling me names like: Oh, look! The little whore's late for work!''

Or:,, Where's your client? Waiting to screw you behind the corner? Good luck, next teen mom!''

I tried not to show them I'm weak, but I just couldn't control the waterfall of tears, which caused everybody to point and laugh. I ran down the street and almost got killed by a car, but I didn't care. My only goal right now was to get home as fast as I could. I ran up the stairs and fell in my bed, crying my heart out. How didn't I see this coming? I mean I should have been smarter than this, to kiss him on the streets, especially with the Everdeens stalking, gossiping and torturing me like this. I jumped as I heard a knock on the door. I rose up, wiped away the tears from my red face and went to open it. I opened it slowly, cautiously and peeked out the little space. It was Sweeney looking worried and ashamed. I opened the door and let him in. We didn't say anything, but went to my room and sat down.

I don't know if he was reading my mind, but he didn't say anything, but hug me close as I sobbed in his chest:,, I'm so sorry, that this happened. I completely forgot about the Everdeens. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…''

He tilted my chin up, making me look in his eyes and said:,, It's okay. I'm the blame here too. I was the one to kiss you the first place…''

I shook my head and jumped up, raising my trembling voice a little:,, **No! It's not okay. I won't be able to go out in public ever again. I…**''

I remembered about Sweeney.

I turned to him and quietly asked:,, How did you find out about this? Did Ann tell you? Did they hurt you? Tell you anything? Please, tell me, I need to know this.''

He sighed, rising up:,, I was walking down the street to get some fresh air, when a group of teens like you asked me, why I seduce young girls like you for dirty purposes. I didn't understand what the heck they we're talking about so I said, that I don't know what they we're trying to say. So they started to yell at me if I won't leave this city or better yet the continent, they'll call the police to arrest me for this. I asked them where did they get this idea, when they showed me the pictures and the so called ''tweet'' in some profile named Everdeen_gossip_girls. So then it finally hit me, but they left, warning me about this. So I went straightly here, because I know I would find you here after a problem like this.''

He saw my crying increase so he wrapped his arms around my trembling body and whispered in my ear:,, Shh, it's okay. We'll tell them it's just a misunderstanding. I mean we are married right?''

I raised my eyes up to his dark ones and shook my head:,, Yes, but not here. It's too complicated. And they won't listen, trust me, I know them. If we'll mention our marriage, it will make it even worse. In the 21st century, age is an obstacle in most of the countries, including here. If we would live in India or some place like that, then it would be legal, but not here.''

He nodded and lightly kissed my fore head, rubbing my back lightly.

,, I can't go back there, Sweeney. I just can't.'' I sniffed.

He whispered in my hair:,, We can get Toby to stay with you, while Joanna and I take care of the twins?''

I looked at him and asked:,, How will he help? He needs a protector as much as I need one now.''

He smiled sweetly:,, Well, that's why you can look out for each other at school. That's why I picked Toby. He'll blend in pretty good I hope.''

I nodded and sighed:,, Okay. I'll get him. I want to see our children too.''

He smiled and nodded. So I took my necklace and got really nervous, thinking about the reaction Toby will give, seeing me like this. I opened my eyes again and I was in the living room. I heard laughs from the bedroom. I entered it and saw Joanna and Toby playing with the twins. They we're so sweet, that I instantly smiled and went closer.

,, Mum, you're back! Uh, where's Mr. Todd?'' Toby hugged me.

I smiled weakly and said:,, He's back at home. But I have a very important mission for you. I need you to come with me to school to help you learn something and to keep me company… Now what do you say?''

His eyes shined:,, Oh, yes, I will, mum! I won't let you down on this. I promise.''

I sighed in relief to hear him agree on this.

I turned to the twins and Joanna:,, How's it going here?''

She smiled and sighed:,, It's a little challenge to put Benny to sleep, but other than that, we're doing great.''

I nodded and looked at the twins, who smiled and reached for me as their eyes met mines.

I hugged them and kissed their foreheads, whispering:,, Oh, how I've missed you two so much. I wish I could just take you with me. It looked like that they didn't want to let me go.

As I gave them back to Joanna, Anthony came in and bloomed in a smile, seeing me:,, Oh, welcome back, Mrs. Todd. How's it going there?''

I frowned and sighed:,, Awful, Anthony. Sweeney and I are in the center of gossips, that are ruining my life there.''

He lightly patted my shoulder:,, Oh, well, we can only hope that it will get better.''

I nodded and said:,, Thank you, Anthony.''

He smiled and returned to Joanna:,, Joanna, I have a very important question to ask you…''

He put his hand in his right pocket and I saw that it was a box.

He was going to propose to her, when I quickly jumped in the conversation:,, Um, Anthony? I need to speak to you in private.''

He nodded and followed me in the kitchen:,, What is it?''

I smiled:,, Well, first of all, I'm happy for the both of you, but maybe we should wait for this when we're together all. Like this Saturday?''

He nodded and blushed:,, How did you know?''

I giggled:,, Well, I'm a girl, who knows that this is the way all novels start. And I saw the little box's corner sticking out. Be glad it's black so she didn't see it. Maybe instead of proposing, maybe take her out for a dinner, huh?''

He nodded and went back to the room, sending Toby to the kitchen.

,, Ready to go?'' I smiled.

,, But, shouldn't I pack something?'' He asked.

I shook my head and said:,, No need. I have a little brother the same age as you, so you won't be alone then.''

He smiled and said:,, Okay, then let's go.''

I giggled and took his hand and we were on our way. After we made it back, Sweeney was already waiting for us. So we told everything, that he needed to know and settled Toby in. Next day we walked to school the secret way I discovered two years ago. Thanks to that we made it with 15 minutes to spare and we weren't seen by anyone.

We heard the bell ring from the outside when I said to him quietly:,, Ok, now I'll take you to your classroom and remember; don't make eye contact with anyone, just hold on to me, when it's recess and in case they ask you something you are my stepbrother from London, go that?''

He nodded and took my hand, lightly squeezing it as we entered the building that smelled like crushed dreams and spirits, and of course books. Everyone's attention was turned to the both of us. Toby tried to keep his gaze down as we crossed the hallways and corridors.

We finally made it to the 3rd grade's classroom and I said:,, Uh, Mrs. Kinsley? This is my stepbrother, Toby. Could you make him feel at home while he stays here? That way he can continue learning and I could return you a favor later, what do you say?''

She looked at him and then smiled:,, Of course, Martha. He can stay here with my class. Don't worry, dear, you'll be welcomed here.''

I poked Toby lightly and he raised up his eyes to hers and quietly said, bowing a little:,, Thank you, ma'am.''

She smiled and showed him his seat next to Heather Jefferson, the sweetest girl I know in this school.

She was a short, fragile redhead with light blue eyes and a sweet smile. She was on the top of the list in the smartest student's list in the little class's category. She greeted Toby and offered him a seat. He nodded and sat down, waving me.

I nodded and went to my classroom, where I was greeted by the Everdeens, Ann and the rest of the monkey clan I call boys. Except for Jared and Brandon. And let's not forget the venomous snakes I call the girls. We weren't a sweet and friendly class. We were very unstable, when it was about trust and friendship. I sat down in my seat and got mobbed instantly.

,, Who's the little brat you brought here?'' Annika grinned at her sister.

I growled, not raising my eyes from my hands, that were starting to slowly shape in fists:,, He's not a brat. He's my stepbrother, visiting from London.''

They giggled and asked:,, He sure must be embarrassed my you too, cause we saw the way he walked, all shameful and shy. You just made him see what true bitch you are…''

I could take it anymore, so I jumped up in my seat and punched Annika in the nose, growling at her:,, **How dare you insult my family like that? If people would know the things I know, they would start to open their eyes for the truth! I know that in the fourth grade you were stealing wallets and phones from the wardrobes. I caught you taking them to the black market, to get money for cigarettes from the ninth graders. You are just a pathetic, sad, hopeless, stealing, liar!**''

I kicked her so hard she collapsed on the ground. I was shaking from anger. She coughed up some blood and stood up, swaying unstably.

,, You want a fight…? **Then I'll give you one!**'' She tried to hit me, but she missed every time.

I guess I hit her bit too hard, but she deserved it. Everybody backed up so far, they were almost digging in the walls. I was sure I looked like a psycho with vampire like eyes.

I felt like Annika was my imaginative Judge Turpin and, oh, how I loved seeing her bleed.

I walked closer to her and rolled her on her back with my foot, with a maniac's smirk on. She looked terrified, but still trying to not to retreat.

I pressed her down with my foot and growled through my teeth:,, By the next morning that gossip profile better be gone or next time I won't go easy on you…''

I let her go and turned to Katrina, growling like Sweeney would:,, You'll be next… I swear it.''

And with that I took my bag and exited the classroom in time with the bell.

Ann ran to me and said:,, Wow, you'll be in such honor to finally tell the truth about the Everdeens, but I think you'll get detention for this…''

I turned to her and she jumped a little:,, I have an alibi; they were the guilty ones to even make that gossip profile. I just did that, because they insulted me, Sweeney and Toby too. So I taught her a lesson for this bitch business, cause I finally had enough of them gossiping around.''

We walked in to Biology class and it was the frog dissection day.

I wasn't too big of a fan of taking life from these poor souls, but today I just wanted to slaughter everybody here I hated, which would end up with a mighty bloodbath. I escaped the principal and got home safely. I went to my room, where Sweeney was sitting at my desk and reading my book, I wrote. I startled him, when I asked his opinion about it.

,, Sorry, pet. It's amazing. You wrote this by yourself?''

I nodded and sat in his lap, sighing:,, I returned our lives back the way they were supposed to be today…''

He raised an eyebrow:,, Aand, what did you do?''

I kissed him lightly and said:,, I beat up one of the Everdeens and told them to shut the profile down or I'll beat the crap out of them… You wouldn't mind if I would borrow your razor, would you?''

He looked at me and smirked:,, Not. At. All.'' He kissed me.

I giggled and laid against his chest:,, I can't wait for the summer to come again…''

He chuckled and said:,, But school just started.''

I looked up at him and sighed:,, I know, but I want to get back to London and live happily with my two daughters, two sons, a fuzzy jaguar kitten and the best of all, a loving husband.''

He smiled and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to bed:,, Well, I just want to live this moment forever with you.'' He laid me in it and lay next to me, pulling me close to him, as I rested my head on his chest.

,, I love you so much, Sweeney.''

He kissed me and softly said with a smile:,, I love you too, pet.''

That moment I felt like I was in heaven.

With Sweeney, next to me…

_**The End...**_

_So there you have it, folks! :) And I'm so happy, that I actually didn't give up on this story, thanks to you guys! :)_

_So a special thanks to:_

**DoctorWhoRulez- For finding my story in this enormous list, reviewing actively and keeping me running for the goal, that is this chapter. Thank you so much! :)**

**msawesomeone100- For being the active reader, reviewer and helping me get to the story's end. Thanks! :)**

_And of course, thanks to Ann, who helped me too, my English teacher for inspiring me to write this. For my Literature teacher for letting me write these chaps, during lessons and sometimes after tests. :)_

_And to everyone of you, who got to the end of this story!_

_Stay awesome!_

_~Mimi9516~_


End file.
